Sam
by 8thweasleykid
Summary: The summer after Severus calls Lily the 'M' word, he is so desperate to talk to her that he disguises himself as a muggle named Sam. Will Lily be receptive to the new handsome young man, and in so unknowingly allow Severus back into her life?
1. Chapter 1 Sam

**Disclaimer: As disappointing as it is I do not own HP**

**Here is a little love story between Lily and Sev my favorite HP couple.**

**Please Review-I LOVE them!**

**Also please check out my other stories. They are on my profile.**

Changing Severus

Chapter One

Sam

_SPOV_

Every day since she returned for the summer, she sat there. She would push her feet, just enough to go maybe a foot back and forth on the swing, but mostly she cried. I tried to talk to her once, as soon as she saw me she took off running. I didn't go after her, there was no point. Will she ever speak to me again? I sauntered home from the park, my head full of regrets. How could I have been so stupid? She only wanted to help. She was your friend, your best friend, and you called her that horrible word. How could you Severus, how could you say that to your best friend, the girl you love.

Entering my, rundown, hovel of a home, I headed straight to the loo. I looked at my pale reflection in the mirror. I must have been cursed at birth to look like this. I inherited the worst features from both my parents. My oily black hair was my mothers, my dark eyes and large nose my fathers. I wish I had my mother's eyes. They were a beautiful sky blue. I miss my mother. Taking my wand I pointed it to my eyes, they are now the color of my mothers. I smiled. Next was my nose, with a flick of my wrist in was much smaller and no longer hooked. Finally my hair, taking the scissors I began to cut my shoulder length hair until there was no more than an inch left.

"Yes, much better." I grinned at myself.

Would she recognize me? I suppose there was only one way to find out. I headed back out to the park, she was still there, sitting, crying.

"Bad day?" She looked up at me, I smiled.

"In a way." She studied me for a minute, I think she thought I looked familiar. "Have we met before?" She finally asked.

I sat down on the swing besides her. "I don't believe so. I would have remembered meeting someone as beautiful as you." She blushed.

"I'm Lily." She extend her had, I of course accepted it.

"Sam." It was the first name that popped into my head.

"I don't recall seeing you around here before, Sam. Are you new to the neighborhood?"

"Not exactly, I'm just staying with a friend in Spinners End for a bit."

"Oh."

"So do you want to tell me why you were crying, or is it to personal to tell someone you just met?"

Lily gave a small laugh through her nose. It was so cute. "Well, if you must know, I-I lost my best friend recently."

"They died?" I knew what she meant, that she had lost faith in me, but I had to act ignorant.

"In a way. I'm trying to move on, it's just……hard."

"If it helps, I know how you feel."

She looked up into my eyes, her beautiful emerald green eyes, stared deep into my blue. "How can you possibly?" She looked as if she was once again, about to cry.

"I lost the girl I loved; well she never knew I loved her." I diverted my eyes to the sand besides my feet. "I guess I should have told her."

"Sam." I looked back up at the sound of my fake name.

"Yes."

"Would you like to come to my house for dinner?" My eyes widened and I think my heart may have stopped beating for just a second. "My sister moved in with her boyfriend about a month ago, and my mothers on a conference for work for a few days. I-I could use the company."

"You just met me and your inviting me to your house?"

Again she laughed. Merlin, I love her laugh. "Just for dinner."

"Well, I would be a fool to say no to such an enchanting young woman."

"Come on." She took my hand. I went numb. "I'm hungry."

I never expected this. I just wanted to talk to her, to comfort her, and now she was leading me to her home.

We ate microwave pizza, drank soda pop and talked, for hours. She told me she went to a boarding school in Scotland, but she didn't say the name. I told her I went to a local secondary school, obviously that was a lie, but what choice did I have. I couldn't tell her the truth; she would have kicked me out straight away. She told me her father passed away from cancer the year before and that her mum had been in a horrible state of depression since then. She complained about her sister, how they always fought, usually over silly little things, she also went on about how she absolutely loathed Petunia's boyfriend.

"He's a complete git, not to mention the fact that he is the size of the house. He thinks he some big shot because he landed a job as some manager for this company that makes drills. Whoopee."

I couldn't help but laugh. She rarely insulted people, which most likely meant that his Vernon guy was truly horrible.

"So, what about you, any siblings?"

"No, just me, but I prefer it that way. No competition." I joked, she laughed.

"What about your parents, how are they?"

I frowned immediately at the thought of my mother and father, particularly my father. "My mother died a few years ago, and my father, well he avoids me, and I him."

"Oh, that's too bad."

I just shrugged. It was almost eight by the time I finally headed home. I would have stayed longer, however I knew the glamour charms would wear off soon.

When I return home, my father was sitting on the couch, drinking a beer and watching a football game. He didn't even notice me come in.

_LPOV_

I was crying over him, just as I had every day since he called me that horrible name. I miss him. I miss his sarcastic wit, his brilliant mind, and most of all his simple company. He asked for my forgiveness, I want to forgive him, I do, but I can't. He's chosen his path, and I will not share company with a death eater. I was about to leave the park when a familiar sounding voice spoke to me. I thought it was Sev, but when I looked up, there was a boy with brilliant blue eyes smiling down at me.

I have to admit, he took my breath away for a moment. Something about him looked familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. We talked, for a while, and then I decided to do something rather bold, and asked him to my house for dinner. He accepted.

We talked over pizza and soda, mostly about our families and school. I told him I went to a boarding school, obviously I didn't tell him which one. I wasn't about to reveal I was a witch to a boy I just met. It was fairly late by the time he left, he joked he had to get back, so his friend didn't call the police and report him missing. I do hope I see him again.

_SPOV_

My father was asleep on the couch when I went down stairs for breakfast, several empty beer bottles scattered on the floor. Typical. I decided to go to Diagon Alley that day. I rarely used my family's money, they had disowned my mother for marrying a muggle, and flat out refused to even meet me. The lot of their estate went to my uncle Earnest, but when he died last year, with no heir to pass it on to, it came to me. That day however, I planned to use the money for something extremely important, Sam, needed a new wardrobe.

In that I'm not old enough to apparate I took the city bus. Not fun. Three hours later I arrived in front of the leaky cauldron. Having just taken a few steps into the dingy pub, I notice a spot of wild black hair out of my peripheral vision. He was sitting at the bar, drinking a butterbeer, talking to some girl. I choose to ignore the Gryffindor toerag and walked right past him, thankfully he didn't notice me. I was in a good mood and I didn't want it to be ruined by Potters antics.

I quickly withdrew a large sum from my Gringotts account, converting all of it into British Pounds. I then quickly left the wizarding shopping district for muggle London.

_LPOV_

I sat at the park for over three hours hoping he would show up. I don't know why I would have expected him to. It wasn't as if we had set plans to see each other again, though looking back I wish I would have suggested it. I just can't get him off my mind.

Mum came home about an hour ago. I asked her about her trip, she simple said it was 'fine' and headed up to her room. I've tried to comfort her, but nothing seems to help. I've even rung up Petunia and asked her to try and help, she flat out refused, said she was too busy with her own life, and that she was sure mum was fine. What a bitch.

I received an owl from James. I wish that boy would leave me alone. When is he going to get the hint? I. Don't. Like. Him. He thinks now that Severus and I are no longer friends I should somehow desire to want to date him. He really is an arrogant toerag.

_SPOV_

That very evening I dressed in my new trousers and blue, short sleeve button up shirt. I put some gel in my hair, spiking it. I then grabbed the bouquet of lilies I purchased and headed down stairs.

"I take it you have a date."

It was my father, he was sitting on the couch drinking, per usual. "Not exactly. I just thought I would surprise her."

He gave a snorted laughed and quickly turned his attention back to the television. As soon as I was out of the house, I put on my glamour charms, and then headed to Lily's. I wasn't sure how she would react to Sam showing up on her doorstep with flowers, I doubted the reaction would be negative, but I suppose I would just have to see.

Taking a deep breath I knocked on the door. It was her mother, Rose, who answered it.

"Can I help you?" She looked at me curiously and cautiously.

"Is Lily home?"

"Just a moment." She left the door open as she headed up the stairs to fetch her daughter. I gave myself a quick breath check as I waited.

"Sam." She smiled brightly at me. Yes!

"Hello, I hope you don't mind me just showing up but, well, I was thinking about you, and um, these are for you." I then handed her the flowers.

"Their beautiful, thank you." She said taking in their sent. "Please, come in."

I followed her into the kitchen where she placed the flowers is a vase of water. "I'm glad you came by, Sam." She said placing the vase in the center of the kitchen table. "I have been thinking about you too." She admitted.

"Really?" She nodded. "Well, it is still fairly early in the evening, if you would like, perhaps we could catch a movie."

"Sure, I'd love to. Just let me ask my mum."

We headed back into the living room where Rose was sitting on the sofa reading a book. "Mum, Sam offered to take me to a movie, is that okay."

"That's fine Lily, just be home by ten." She didn't even look up from her book. Mrs. Evans was usually very involved in her daughters lives, especially when it came to the boys they hung around. Her reaction to Lily's request to go out with a boy Rose had just met was….odd.

_LPOV_

He brought me flowers. He just showed up, looking incredibly handsome, and handed me flowers. How sweet.

"I don't have a vehicle, I hope you don't mind taking the bus." He told me.

"Oh, not at all."

Sam paid for my bus fare, very gentlemanly of him. We headed up to the top of the double-decker, it was a lovely evening, not at all chilly considering the later hour. As he looked up at me, I found myself caught into his amazing blue eyes. I couldn't help but smile, and I think I may have blushed a bit to. How could a simple look make me feel so….warm.

"Lily."

"Yes."

"I like you." It was a simple statement, but it made me feel so much.

"I like you too." Smiling up at me, a dimple adorn on his right cheek, he took my hand and entwined his fingers with mine.

When we arrived at the cinema we chose to see a James Bond movie, there really wasn't must else out that was any good. He paid for everything, tickets and snacks. About half way through the movie he put his arm around my shoulder, I moved a little closer to him, allowing a small snuggle. After the movie, he accompanied me home, if it wasn't near ten, I would have invited him in.

"I had a really good time, Sam."

"Me too. Do you think, maybe I could see you again tomorrow."

Well that answer was obvious. "I would like that." Taking my hand in his once more, he gently brought it to his lips.

"Good night." He said, releasing my hand.

"Good night."

I entered the house with the widest grin. I felt…oh words can't really describe it. Perhaps, amazing, jubilant, euphoric….perfect.

"I take it by the look on your face you had a good time." I quickly went over to my mum, sitting beside her on the couch.

"I did. He-he's really great mum." And then, for the first time since my father died, I saw my mother smile.

"Well, tell me about him."

"Okay. He's my age, in fact his birthday is just a few days after mine, the same day as Severus', actually." I frowned at the thought of my lost friend, but quickly pulled my mind back to Sam. "He's only in town for the summer, he's staying with a friend. Oh mum, he's brilliant. He was over last night and we spent a good hour talking just about literature." I rambled on for about another twenty minutes to my mother about all the wonderful things I could think of about this cute muggle boy.

"You do plan to tell him you're a witch, correct?"

I nodded. "If our relationship ends up…..well, going where I hope it does."

"Well, I'm happy for you sweetheart."

"Thanks." I gave my mum a warm hug, and headed up to bed.

_SPOV_

The evening went perfectly. Not only was I able to hold her soft, delicate, hand in mine, but bring my lips to it as well. Part of me feels guilty, for deceiving her, but I just cannot feel bad about the situation. She fancy's me. All I've wanted for the past three years was finally coming true. Sam the muggle, is a very lucky bloke.

"So how did it go?" I was surprised my father even asked me, but what the hell, why not brag.

"Wonderfully. I kiss her."

He laughed. "Come here, son." He scooted over a bit on the couch, allowing me to sit in the space next to him. "So, this girl, is she….normal."

He would ask that.

"Yes." I didn't feel like dealing with him ranting about how I should hang around 'regular folk'.

"Good. So how long have you been seeing her, I'm guessing not long."

"No, just a couple days."

"Ah, well, take it slow son. Women don't like to be rushed." I could hardly believe what I was hearing. My father was giving me advice on women. I felt like laughing. "Don't look at me like that. I know I'm no prince charming, but woman are interested in more than looks. They like to be romanticized, swept off their feet and that type of thing."

I couldn't help it. I laughed. "You…a romantic?"

"How do you think I won your mother Severus, hum. A poor, mill worker, with average looks and little personality. I made her feel special, important."

"You mean until you got married, and then all you did was yell at her."

My father took a long deep sigh before looking me in the eye. Regret was written all over his face. "Yes, your mother and I fought, usually over money, and you, but I did love her, I…..I still do".

"So you miss her?"

"Every second of my life, Severus. Every damn second."

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Please push the button and let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2 Vernon and Petunia

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fantastical brilliant world of Harry Potter written by JKL, but I would like to thank her for allowing me to play with her characters.**

**I hope you all liked chapter one. I always thought that if Lily could see Severus without the prejudices, she may have been able to open her heart to him more, which is where the idea for this story came from.**

**Thank you to all of those who review. You reviews inspire me to post more quickly.**

**Now on with the show……**

Chapter Two

Petunia and Vernon

_LPOV_

Merlin, I feel like a thirteen year old with her first crush. I'm getting anxious, it's almost noon and I haven't seen or heard from him. Relax Lily, he'll come by, he asked to see you today, he'll come. So just distract yourself until he shows up. Yes, that's it. I pulled my Transfiguration book from my trunk and began to read; unfortunately I ended up reading the same line about twenty times before I finally gave up. Instead I decided to write a letter to Mary.

Just as I pulled out my parchment and quill the door bell rang. I jumped out of my seat and ran down the stairs. Pulling open the door my enthusiasm quickly faded. It was Petunia. "Lose you key?" I asked letting her in.

"I got rid of it. I don't live here anymore, after all."

"So what are you doing here?"

"I-I wanted to see how mum was doing?" She actually looked concerned.

"It's about time, she's in the garden." Petunia and I both walked out back yard to find my mum planting Daisy's. It was the first time she had done more than water her garden since my dad died. This was a good sign.

"Petunia." My mum quickly went over and hugged my older sister. "What a nice surprise."

"Yes, well Lily made it sound like you were on deaths door, so I just wanted to check up on you."

"Well, I'll admit I've been a bit depressed lately, but I'm trying to pull myself out of it."

"Well good."

_Ding Dong_

"I'll get it." Hoping it was Sam I quickly raced back into the house, rushed towards the front door and opened it. I smiled brightly as the blue eyed boy, who I simply could not get off my mind, was standing in front of me.

"Hi."

"Hi, are you busy?"

"No, not at all, come in." Sam and I headed into the sitting room and sat down on the sofa, he instantly took my hand in his. I giggled. Oh, how dorky of me.

"Have you had lunch yet?" He asked, his blue eyes sparkling brightly.

"No."

"Would you allow me to take you out to lunch then?"

"Um, okay. Just let me go tell my mum." I hurried back out to the garden where my sister was now helping my mother plant fresh flowers.

"Mum, I'm going out with Sam."

"Okay, have fun."

I turned to leave, but was stopped by the annoying, ever intruding voice of my sister. "Who's Sam?"

"Um, a friend."

"A boyfriend?" She asked, dusting off the knees of her jeans as she rose from the grass.

"Um, well, it's going in that direction, yes."

"Hum, so is he one of your freaky friends from school." I just rolled my eyes. I really wish she would stop calling my friends freaks.

"No, he's a muggle."

"Oh, then I would like to meet him." I heard my mother chuckle.

"No! You'll scare him off." Petunia just laughed and headed into the house, I quickly followed behind.

"Um, Sam, this is my sister Petunia." I quickly introduced them, hoping we could then make a hasty exit. That was not to be.

"Nice to meet you." Sam extended his hand, giving a small half smile. He did not look at all enthused at meeting her. Perhaps he was good at reading people and he could tell right off she was a…

"So, Sam, do you have a surname?"

That was actually a good question. I hadn't asked him that yet?"

"Princeton."

"Hum," Petunia raised an inquisitive eyebrow before continuing her questioning, "and you are how old Mr. Princeton."

"Sixteen."

"I see, and what are your plans for the future."

"Petunia, leave him alone." I was right; she was going to scare him off.

"It's okay, Lily." He smiled at me reassuringly. "To be honest I'm not sure, but most likely something that involves research."

"Well." She said turning back toward me. "It looks like, for once, you actually managed to find someone half way decent to be around." She then quickly swept out of the room, and back towards the garden. Thank God.

"I-I'm sorry about her, she, um, well, she's just….like that." I was so embarrassed.

"It's okay. So, you ready." My smile returned as I took Sam's hand and we headed out to lunch.

_SPOV_

It took all my strength not to threaten to hex the horse faced cow. Instead I maintained my composure and answered her idiotic questions. Lily and I spent the entire day together. We went to the park and pushed each other on the swings, then out to lunch, and finally back to her house where we watched Television. Before I headed home, I actually worked up the courage to kiss her on the cheek. Her soft skin felt so wonderful against my lips.

When I returned home, it was around seven. My father was sitting on the couch, as usual, except he wasn't drinking or watching TV, he was reading the paper, the Classifieds.

"Looking for a new job?" I asked.

He put down the paper and looked up at me. "I was thinking about it. So, how was your day with your girlfriend?"

"Good. We just hung out, mostly at her house and the park."

"You know, you should really consider getting your driver's license, Severus, that way you can actually take her out somewhere."

"I take her out. We went to the movies just the other day. We took the bus."

He laughed at me. Of course he did. "You know I'd let you borrow my truck if you learned how to drive."

"You would?" To say his words surprised me would be an understatement. His truck was like a second child to him, actually I often wondered if he loved it more than me.

"Why not, or you could take some of that money your grandparents left you and buy your own."

"Hum, I guess I could. So, do you think you could teach me how to drive then?"

"Sure, tomorrow when I get back from work". Was all he said before going back to his paper.

I never thought I would ever learn how to drive. Why would I when I will be able to apparate in another year. Then again I can't apparate in front of Lily; she thinks I'm a muggle. I still don't know when or how I'm going to reveal my true self to her, but I do know it won't be anytime soon. The following day I spent mostly in my room reading. Lily had to go out of town with her mother for some appointment; I didn't pry as to what for.

Father returned around two, and two my surprise didn't head to the fridge for his typical after work beer, but to my room.

"Come on lazy, get your ass up."

"Why should I?" My eyes did not divert from my book.

"I thought you wanted me to teach you how to drive."

"Oh right." How could I have forgotten? Not that I wanted to spend hours hearing my father berate me on yet another thing any normal person should easily be able to do.

I followed him out to the drive way where his truck was parked. He handed me the keys and told me to get into the driver side as he got into the passengers. Although I was tall, my father was still taller and I found myself in need of adjusting the seat.

"Check the mirror's too." He suggested. So I did. "Now put on your belt." I quickly snapped in the buckle then placing my hands on the steering wheel.

"Good, now place you hands at ten and two on the wheel?"

"Ten and two like on a clock?"

"Yes, Severus." He rolled his eyes at me. "Like on a clock. Now, put the key in the ignition and turn her on."

I couldn't help but smile as the engine roared. What power. "Now take of the emergency brake, look behind you to make sure no other vehicles are coming and put her in reverse."

Not that I would have admitted it, but I was nervous. I was rather good at controlling my emotions, so I don't think my father noticed, though my sweaty palms were a bit of a clue. Taking a deep breath I slowly backed out of the drive way.

"Good, now gently press the break."

Press on the break I did. Gently, not so much. We both lurched forward in our seats at the sudden stop. "Sorry."

"It's okay, I didn't expect you to get it perfect the first time out, just try and be more careful."

"Okay."

"Now, slowly take your foot off the break and place it on the gas."

_LPOV_

I could hardly believe what I was seeing. My mum and I had just come to a stop sign when I saw a familiar old truck, slowly drive by.

"Oh my God, is that Severus driving." I couldn't help but laugh. Him drive, I must be delusional.

"He is of age to drive Lily."

"Yes, but he wouldn't learn to drive, he has no reason to."

"Well, in that you are no longer his friend, I suppose what he does and does not do is no longer your concern."

I couldn't believe she had just said that. "Mum, you can't-

"I don't want to talk about it Lily." She said as we pulled into the driveway. "You made it clear that your friendship with him was over, and that's the end of it."

My mother was always very protective of Severus, it broke her heart when I had to tell her what he called me, and who he was hanging around with. Heading up to my room I instantly saw the owl that was perched outside my window.

"Well, hello there, Fluffy." I gently pet the snowy white owl that I recognized as my friend Mary's. If you're wondering she let her little sister name the owl. It was the third letter I had received from her since the summer holiday. The last one I sent to her, I mentioned Sam.

_Lily,_

_So you have a boyfriend, well good for you. He sounds great. You'll have to send me a picture. So have you told him you're a witch yet? I guess not, it's probably too early in the relationship to trust him with something like that. Anyway, oh, I have to tell you, my brother eloped, my parents had kittens when he told them, you should have see the look on their faces……._

After reading the two page letter from my friend I quickly wrote a response telling her I would get a picture out to her soon and good luck with her new sister-in-law. I then tied the note onto Fluffy's leg, and off he flew.

_SPOV_

That didn't go nearly as bad as I thought it would. My father even complemented me stating that for the first time, I did exceptionally well.

A month and a half past and most of my time was spent with Lily. We would go to the park, the mall, sometimes just hang out at the house, or if I was lucky, we would go to the woods behind her house and snogg. Oh yes, kissing had progressed past the cheek and moved to the lips, face and neck. Oh Merlin I loved kissing her.

Arriving at her house I notice a strange black car in the drive way. "Hum, they must have guests." I knocked on the door, and Lily answered it, though she did not look at all happy.

"You okay."

"No, she growled."

"What's wrong?"

"My sister and her slug of a boyfriend are here."

"Oh, bummer. Well," I began taking a step closer and wrapping her arms around my waist. "If you want I can take you away from all the unpleasantness." I then kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"Oh please do. Just let me tell my mum I'm going."

"Sure." Lily took my hand and led me into the kitchen where her mother, sister and a very large man, who could easily be mistaken for a walrus, sat.

"Mum, Sam and I are going out."

"That's fine, just being home for dinner."

"Okay." We turned to leave, however our departure was interrupted by the sound of Petunia clearing her throat.

"Well aren't you going to introduce your friend to Vernon?"

"Oh, how silly of me, where are my manors." Lily gave a fake smile. "Vernon this is Sam, Sam, this is my sister's boyfriend Vernon Dursley. The beefy man extended his hand and I reluctantly accepted it.

"Well, we are off." Lily then quickly wished me out of the kitchen and then out of the house.

"I don't know what it is about him, but I….I don't know, I just don't trust him." Lily said as she shivered. "What she sees in him….well, I guess it's not any of my business."

We walked to the end of the block and then turned left, toward the woods. "Lily, you don't have plans next weekend, do you?"

"Just to spend time with you, why?"

"I wanted to take you to the beach."

"Oh, Sam, that sounds great, maybe I can get my mum to drive us, that way we don't have to take the bus."

"Actually, I was going to drive."

"You can drive?" The way she looked at me, I would have thought I had grown another head.

"Is that so surprising?"

"No, I guess not, it's just you never offered before."

"Well, it just so happens that I will have a vehicle this weekend." At least hopefully I would. I was scheduled to take my driver's test the following day, and if all goes well I'll be heading down to the car lot right after.

"Well, then I would loved to go."

We spent much of the rest of the afternoon in the woods kissing, and when we returned back to her home, we were both happy to find Petunia and her whale had left.

The following morning came, and although I was pretty positive I would pass, I was still apprehensive."

"Relax, son." My father told me, noticing my continual foot taping as we sat at the breakfast table. "You'll do fine."

"I know, it's just I have the whole weekend planned around me getting my license."

"You mean that trip to the sea you plan to take Lily on?" I nodded. My father had never met Lily or Petunia, in fact I doubt if I had ever once mentioned them to him. So when he asked me her name the other day, I could honestly tell him. My mum of course knew who they were; she was the one, besides Lily, that I talked to about school and life. Though I have to admit, these past couple of months my relationship with my father has been getting better.

**A/N: So do you think Severus will pass his driving test. You'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out. Oh, and Please Review. I like them.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Sea Side

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing world of Harry Potter.**

**Thank you so, very, very much to my beta RedCynic. You have compensated my poor grammar skills amazingly.**

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed. This chapter is a bit long, but I couldn't see shortening it, so you'll just have to suffer through. Lol.**

**Now on with the show…..**

Chapter Three

The Sea Side

_LPOV_

Sam said he had some sort of errand to run and that he would come by later in the afternoon, so I spent most of my day working on my summer homework and helping my mum in the garden. It was looking quite beautiful. I think gardening keeps her mind occupied.

"I'm surprised you're not with Sam today?" My mother mentioned as she pulled a weed from her flower bed. "I don't think you two have been apart a day since you two got together."

"Yes, well," I began wiping some soil from my brow with sleeve, "he said he had something to do, but that he would come by later."

"Oh, okay." My mum pruned a few more roses before speaking again. "Lily, while we are on the subject of you and Sam, there's something I want to ask you."

"Sure."

"Well, the other night, I saw you and Sam on the couch and….well; you weren't exactly using your mouths for conversation."

I was pretty sure at that moment my face was as red as my hair. "Um, I thought you had gone to bed."

"I had, but I couldn't sleep. My point being, you two haven't gone past kissing, have you?" My mum looked completely panicked at the possibility.

"Mother, please. I'm sixteen years old and I have known him for less than three months. Yes we snog, but that's as far as it goes."

My mum took a long breath of relief. "Good. You really do care for him, don't you?"

I nodded and gave her a reassuring grin. "He's wonderful mum, we have so much in common."

"Except for magic."

"Well, yes, but I'll tell him, when the time is right." Which I was pretty sure _wouldn't_ be for a while. Things were great right now and I didn't want to take the chance of ruining anything.

After about another hour in the garden with my mum, I headed up stairs and took a shower. As I wandered back to my room to get some clean clothes, I heard the revving of an engine from the street below; curious I took a peak out my window.

"Oh. My. God." It was Sam. He had just gotten out of a beautiful, ruby-red, convertible; a white stripe ran across the side. I'm not really the type to be impressed by flashy cars with a slick paint job and a sporty logo, _but_ if there ever was an exception, it would be the Mustang parked right outside my house.

I quickly pulled on some clothes and headed down the stairs just as the door bell rang. "I've got it." I yelled, pulling open the door. There was Sam, a very wide smile on his face.

"Hey, Sam."

"Hey. I've got myself some wheels, wanna go for a ride."

"Defiantly. Let me go tell my mum."

"Okay." Sam waited in the sitting room while I ran into the kitchen where my mother was.

"Mum, Sam's here, we are going to head out for a drive?"

"A drive?"

"Yep. You should see the car he pulled up in, it's incredible."

"Really, well I think I'll just have a little chat with Sam before I let you go."

"About what?" I said, suddenly not liking where this conversation was going. She was just supposed to say 'go ahead, but be home by dinner', like she has all summer.

She didn't answer me but headed into the front room where Sam was still waiting. "So I hear you have a car."

"Yes, ma'am. I purchased it this morning."

"It's yours?" Now, I was even more anxious.

"It is. Its band new, so you don't have to worry about it breaking down." He assured my mum.

"That's good, so you have your driver's license I take it."

"I do."

"Can I see it?"

"Mother!" I can't believe she was drilling him like this. It was so embarrassing.

"I left it in the car," he replied. "just let me go fetch it."

"Go ahead."

_SPOV_

The license was in my wallet; however it had the name Severus Snape written on it. I headed back out to the car and pulled my wand from under the front seat. I then changed the wording on my temporary, paper license to read Sam's name and description. Placing my wand back under the seat I headed back into the house, and happily handed the paper to Mrs. Evans. I could tell she was examining it closely.

"You got this today?" She asked. She must have noticed the date.

"Yes ma'am." I said, hoping she wouldn't sense how nervous I was. I've been looking forward to this for ages and I don't think I could take it if she suddenly said that Lily couldn't come. But for all my worries, Mrs. Evans seemed to decide very quickly.

"Okay." Mrs. Evans said, handing me back my license. A rush of relief flooded over me. "I would like to see this car of yours."

"Of course." I led both Lily and Mrs. Evans out to the street where my brand new convertible was parked. My dad thought I was nuts for picking a sports car; he wanted me to get a truck. But it was the kind of car that Sam would drive, so I bought it.

"Well, isn't this flashy."

"Maybe a little." I laughed. "Would you like to go for a dive as well?" I offered.

"Oh no." She laughed and waved her hand. "You two have fun, but be safe."

"You don't have to worry Mrs. Evans; I'm a very good driver."

She simply smiled, gave her daughter a quick hug, and headed back in the house. I opened the door for Lily and closed it once she got in.

"Sam, I'm curious." She asked, once I got into the driver's side. "How did you afford a car like this? Did you father buy it for you."

I laughed. Loudly. "No. My grandparents left me some money."

"Oh."

I then started the engine. Oh, I like the way that sounds. I have to admit, for a muggle invention, cars are incredible machines.

We drove around for a good hour, just me and my girl, my Lily. Oh, even the thought of it sends tingles down my spine. I love her so much. I want to tell her—Merlin—I want to tell her, but it's too soon. Maybe over Christmas break, but waiting until then will be agonizing. I am not looking forward to three and a half months of seeing her every day, but not being able to be near her. I won't be able to run my hands through her fiery hair, touch her delicate skin, or kiss her soft lips. It will be torture.

The rest of the week went by fairly quickly. I hadn't taken Lily out in the car too much; we mostly hung around her house. Saturday came and I had the car all packed and ready to go. I was beyond excited. I couldn't help but fantasize about Lily: her skin warm from the sun and slick with water. Just thinking about it makes me—calm down boy—don't get ahead of yourself.

I grabbed my wallet and keys and was about to head out the front door when…

"Severus."

"Yes, father."

"Before you go, I want to have a little……talk." I rolled my eyes before turning to face him. "Come here, sit."

I walked over and sat beside him on the couch. I hope whatever he had to say was quick. I was rather eager to see Lily in a bathing suit, hopefully a two piece.

"Severus, how serious are you and this Lily girl?"

"Um, well I care about her a great deal."

"In that you're out with her every day, I figured as much. But what I meant was, have you two, well…" The way he was ducking his head wasn't a good sign. "I'm just going to come out and say this" Here is comes. "Are you two having sex?"

My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe he actually asked me that. It took my brain a minute to catch up with my mouth, but eventually I answered him. "No, we aren't."

"Look, son. I understand what it's like to be your age. Your hormones are going crazy and well, I lost my virginity around your age so-"

"Father please, that is not a mental picture I want in my head." He just laughed. I was horrified.

"Sorry, it's just I know what it's like to get caught up in the moment. You don't plan on it, but then it happens, and well if you get in that situation, I just want you to be prepared."

"Prepared?" What the bloody hell could be possibly mean by "prepared"?

That was when he pulled a small plastic wrapping from his pocket.

"A rubber?" And although I was a bit repulsed, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, a rubber. This is serious Severus. I have no desire for my son to be a father at sixteen."

"Not that it's any of your business but I can assure you: I won't."

My father let out a deep sigh and shook his head. Honestly, did he think me that irresponsible? "Give me your wallet."

"What?"

"You wallet, give it to me."

I didn't argue but handed over my wallet. He then placed the rubber in one of the folds and handed it back to me.

"Better to be safe than sorry."

_LPOV_

I have to admit, I am a bit nervous. He'll be seeing me in a bathing suit, and a two piece at that. I've been up since six this morning. I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep, so I went ahead and slipped into my bathing suit, making sure to throw on a T-shirt and pair of shorts over it. After a few more minutes of complete boredom, I packed a bag which included a towel, change of clothes, sunscreen, and a few other essentials, and then I read. Of course, reading is a bit difficult when all you can think about is how slow time seems to pass. I must have re-read the same page at least thirty times before the door bell rang just after nine. Tossing my book aside, I rushed to the door, yanked it open, and smiled at the blue-eyed face before me.

"Hey, sweetie, you ready." He smiled; a little dimple adorned his pale, yet adorable face.

"Yep." I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulders. "Mum, I'm leaving." I hollered.

"Have fun, be home by ten." She called back.

"Okay."

"So are you ready for the two hour ride ahead of us." He asked me as he started the car.

"I am. I came prepared." I reached into the back seat pulling forward my bag. I rummaged through it and quickly found what I was looking for. "Ah." I took the 8-Track and popped it into the player, as soon as music began playing Sam rolled his eyes.

"Come on Sam, you can't say you don't like the Beach Boys."

"Yes I can. They are repulsive."

I just laughed. He sounded so much like Sev—No, I was not going to think of him. I refuse.

"Well, I like them."

_SPOV_

And that's when she started singing aloud, and incredibly off key mind you. I love the sound of Lily's voice, unless it's attached to a melody.

"Come on Sam, sing along…_and wouldn't it be nice if we were older and_…" She continued to sing.

She is so adorable, but not enough to actually get me to sing with her. She sang through a couple of songs before pulling out a book and reading a bit. I stopped once for gas, where I bought us each a water and bag of crisps, and then continued on our way. I can just imagine what Lucius would say if he saw me in a car. He'd think I'd gone mad, and really, who could blame him? Maybe I have.

Once we arrived I offered to carry her bag, which after a half-hearted protest, she allowed. I slung it over my shoulder along with my own, the picnic basket and beach umbrella.

"Sam, really, you should just let me carry my own bag." Lily offered.

"That's okay, I-I've got it." I did manage to make it down to the sand without dropping anything, which I would have to chop up to more luck then skill.

I then placed the blanket down on the ground, and the picnic basket on top of it. After I plunged the umbrella into the sand, I pulled off my T-shirt and kicked off my sandals. _Merlin, I'm skinny_. I thought to myself as I looked down at my tall, yet scrawny frame. Maybe I should start working out.

"Sam, will you put my sunscreen on me."

I looked up at my beautiful girlfriend, who had stripped off her shorts and shirt, and was standing there in nothing more than her blue and white striped bikini. It was like seeing her in nothing but her underwear and for a moment, I found myself unable to properly form words.

"I..um….s-sure." She just laughed and handed me the bottle.

As she eased down on her stomach, my eyes caught her bum, and it took me a few seconds to make myself remember what I was doing. Sitting beside her, I squirted some of the lotion on my hands, and then began to rub it into her body.

_LPOV_

Oh, Merlin, his hands feel so good, so strong. I had to bite my lip from verbally acknowledging how good it felt. Once he had finished with my back, I had a mental war with myself over whether I should ask him to rub sunscreen the rest of me. Of course the reasonable side of me won and I rubbed the lotion on my stomach and legs myself.

"Do you want some?" I offered.

"Only if you rub it on me." He said with a smirk. I had never seen him smirk before. It was very… familiar. Almost like—no—I'm here with Sam and I'm most certainly _not_ thinking about Severus Snape.

"Sure." I grinned and quickly began to lather his chest.

"Oh Lily, that feels nice." He said quietly.

"M-maybe I should stop." I dropped my hands from his chest.

"No please, don't."

I couldn't deny his plea, not after gazing into his deep blue eyes. So I continued. I rubbed along his chest, arms, and back, and I enjoyed every second of it.

"So, shall we go swimming, then?" I offered as I placed the sunscreen back in my bag.

"Sure, but first," That was when he pulled me by the waist, crashing his chest into mine. "A kiss." And what a kiss! Unfortunately, the moment was ruined. Just as we pulled apart I heard someone call my name. It came from the very last person I expected or desired to see at the moment.

"Potter." I growled.

"What, where?" Sam looked up, narrowing his eyes at the black haired boy who came rushing to us.

"Evans, what a lovely surprise." Potter gave me one of those phony smiles he thinks are so charming, completely ignoring the fact that I was _with_ someone. "You look amazing." He said, eyeing my like one would eye a slab of meat at the butcher shop. Such a charmer.

"I would suggest you not look at my _girlfriend_ like that again." Sam spoke up, forcing James to finally turn his attention to him. The look James gave him was a look he usually reserved for someone else.

"Your girlfriend?"

"Yes, mine." He said putting his arm around my waist in a rather territorial manner.

"Who are you?"

"Sam Princeton, and who the bloody hell are you?"

Potter ignored him turned back to me. "A muggle?"

I looked over at Sam, who was practically seething with anger. "Potter, shut up." I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I see." He laughed, a worrisome gleam dancing in his eyes. "He doesn't know. You're better off dating someone like me, you know."

"You!" Sam yelled. "You arrogant, wanker. Get away from my girlfriend before I force you to."

Again James laughed. Was he really that stupid? He was trying to get a reaction out of him. He didn't seem to understand, this wasn't school, and he couldn't use his wand.

"Make me."

"As you wish." And before I could even try to stop him, Sam made a fist, pulled back his arm and punched the prat right in the nose. James stumbled back a few steps, but didn't fall. Blood rushed over his fingers as he held his newly crooked nose.

"Unless you want worse, I suggest you get away from Lily."

James didn't say anything at first, but glared at Sam and stomped off into the distance, a string of obscenities flying over his shoulder.

"I can't believe you hit him." I laughed. It was so wrong, I hate violence, but in truth he deserved it.

"What did you expect? He actually had the arrogance to hit on you in front of me."

"Yes, well he is a bit full of himself, always has been."

"Well, let's not let him ruin our day." He then took my hand and we made our way into the ocean.

_SPOV_

I hit Potter. I hit him. I broke his nose. I felt the cartilage crunch beneath my fist. It felt so…. So liberating. I have wanted to do that for years. Why I waited this long I have no idea.

Lily and I waded into the sea. We swam a bit, splashed each other, and even had a contest to see who could hold their breath under the water the longest. I won, my prize was a kiss. We then had our picnic lunch of sandwiches, crisps and fruit.

"You make great sandwiches, Sam." She said, taking a bite of a turkey on wheat bread.

"Thanks".

"I'm going to miss moments like these with you." She said softly, looking down at her sandwich rather than me.

"Me too." I said, putting down my food. Suddenly, I wasn't hungry anymore. I took my girlfriend in my arms then placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. "Christmas will come quickly."

"Not quickly enough."

She had no idea how much those words meant to me. She was going to miss me; the thought of being away from my presence was causing her pain. Not that I would ever want to cause her pain, but it shows me how much she truly wants to be with me and that is something I've never had before.

"Maybe I could come visit you at school." I suggested, simply because I was curious as to what her answer would be. And, of course, I wanted her to know how deeply I wanted to be with her.

"I don't think that's possible." She sighed. "Sam, I… I've never felt for anyone the way I feel for you."

"I know. I feel that way about you too."

Lily lifted her head from my chest where it rested and looked into my eyes. "So, what is this feeling?" I could tell by the look in her eyes she knew what it was, that she wanted to say it, to admit her feelings for me, but I think she needed me to say it first, so I did.

"I think its called love, Lily." She smiled up at me, and then gently brushed her lips against mine.

"Yes, I think it is." There was a brief pause. "I love you Sam."

"I love you too, Lily." I have loved her for a very long time, for almost two years in fact. What I don't understand is, how she could fall in love with Sam Princeton in just a few months, but not Severus Snape after knowing him for eight years. Was it because of his school house, his dysfunctional family, his love of the dark arts, or maybe a combination of all three? As Sam the muggle, she is given the opportunity to see me without the prejudices.

Suddenly a thought occurred to me. Would I be able to pretend to be a muggle the rest of my life simply to have Lily?

Lily blushed and excused herself to the loo, which gave me the opportunity to reapply the glamour charm. I still had another hour before it would wear off, but better safe than sorry. When I get back to school, I'll have to research if there are any longer lasting glamour charms, or possibly potions.

Before we left, Lily insisted on us getting our pictures taken in one of those automatic picture booths. I've never been a fan of pictures, but I agreed simply to make her happy. We ended up with four pictures total, my favorite was one of us kissing. There was another where she was making bunnies ears on top my head and two where we were simply smiling.

The drive back went quickly, too quickly. It was just about nine when we arrived at her house. I carried her things, and walked her to the front door. "You want to come in?" She offered, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, but then it would make it all the harder to leave."

"I suppose your right. Here," Lily pulled out the pictures we had taken from her pocket. "Which two do you want?"

"Hmm, this one of us kissing, and one of the smiling ones."

"Okay." She quick tore off the pictures I requested, handed then to me, and I placed them in my wallet.

"So, you'll come by early tomorrow, right?"

"Oh course I will. I only have two days left with you, and I'm not about to waste them."

"Good. I love you." She smiled up at me as she said those three wonderful words.

"I love you too, my Lily flower." I then kissed her goodnight and headed home.

**A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed chapter Three. Chapter four should be up an a few days.**

**Please Review, I like them!**


	4. Chapter 4 Good Bye

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, his friends, mentors, pets, or enemies. But thank you JKR for letting me borrow them.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed, everyone has giving me wonderful comments and feedback. Special Thanks to by BETA RedCynic who has been so kind as to help me with my awful grammer.**

**Now on with the show…**

Chapter Four

Good Bye

_LPOV_

Over the next couple of days Sam and I spent every waking minute together, cherishing what little time we had left. Oh, I don't want to leave him. I wish he could come with me, but then I quickly remind myself, you're a witch Lily, he's a muggle. You go to a magic school, and it's not like he can just transfer in. I know I'm going to have to tell him, eventually, just not yet. Maybe over Christmas, or next summer, or never. No, I don't want to hide who I am. He'll either accept me or he won't, but he loves me, and I love him, of course he'll accept me, right?

It was the morning of September first, nine o'clock to be exact and I was being held tight in his arms. He did not want to let me go, and I didn't want to let him go either.

"Oh Sam, I don't want to leave you." I tightened my arms around him nuzzling my head into his chest.

"I don't either, but it's only temporary." He tried to reassure me, kissing me on top the head.

"You'll write me, right?"

"Every week." He said, his lips gently brushing mine.

"Remember you have to-"

"Send it to your home address and your mum will forward it, I remember."

"Sorry, it's just easier that way."

"It's okay, I don't mind." Sam's bright blue eyes gazed lovingly into mine, but then his look of love, suddenly had a hint of lust. This was confirmed when crashed his mouth to mine, and before long we were in the middle of a rather passionate snog on the sitting room sofa. His right knee was positioned between my legs, pushing against my left thigh as he motioned himself over my body. My hands ran up and down his chest as our tongues collided in each other's mouths. I moved my hands from his chest around his back pulling him tighter to me. Merlin I wanted more! I arched my back so our body became even tighter against each other. "Oh god I love you." He moaned as he trailed wet kisses down my neck.

"I love you too, Sam." His lips again moved swiftly over mine, parting my own he slipped his tongue in and-

'That's enough!' I gasped as I felt my cheeks burned red and we pulled apart. My mother narrowed her eyes and gave us a disapproving glare. "I know you to love each other, but please!"

"I apologize, Mrs. Evans." Sam said suddenly as he struggled to regain some semblance of composure.

My mum shook her head, clearly uncomfortable with finding us in such a compromising situation. "Lily, you're going to miss your train if we don't get going soon."

"Okay." I sighed, taking Sam's hand and reluctantly walking him to my front door.

"Think of me every day, okay." He whispered, pulling me to a hug.

"I don't think that will be a problem." I gave a small laugh as I tried to ignore the horrible feeling in my chest as he gently pulled away from me.

"I love you." He said as he kissed me the top of my nose.

"I love you too." I replied, hoping that I didn't sound as broken as I felt. Before he left, Sam kissed me one last time, his hands stroking my face so tenderly until—inevitably—unavoidably—and much too soon—he pulled away and left. I didn't even make it to my room before I started crying.

_SPOV_

I think that was the hardest thing I ever had to do. Oh, Merlin, this is going to be torture. I ambled back to my own house, and quickly finished packing my things.

"You ready?" It was my father. He had offered to take me to the station, rather than making me take a taxi like I had been for the past few years.

"I guess." I said, shrugging my shoulders and banging my trunk shut.

"Usually you're excited to be going back."

"That was before Lily."

My father gave a snorted laugh. "You are defiantly in love, that's for sure. Come on, I'll let you drive."

"All right. Oh, um, I don't want the Mustang to just sit, so if you could take it out everyone in a while. You know, let it get some air or something."

"Oh, I think I can handle that." He tried not to show his excitement, he failed.

"The keys are on my dresser. Please remember to put in back in the garage every night. Oh, and no using it to pick up girls."

"Very funny, son. Now, come on, we don't want you to be late."

The drive, though it took an hour and a half, seemed to go by fast enough. Unfortunately, I was forced to listen to country music the entire time, at my father's insistence. After what seemed like an eternity of men and woman moaning about their lost love and crying their hearts out into shots of bourbon, we finally arrived at the station. After unloading my things, and getting them onto a cart, I was caught completely off guard when my father…hugged me.

I stiffened up for a moment, too shocked to move, and then asked him if he was ill.

"No," he laughed. "I know we have never had a close relationship, Severus, but these past few months," His eyes drifted down while his hand scratched the back of his head. "Well, I think we have actually started to, I don't know, bond I guess." He finished with an almost disbelieving smile on his face while I tried to figure out how to respond.

"Yes, I suppose we have." I didn't know what else to say. These past few months had been a bit, dare I say it, _decent _actually. I wasn't really used to it.

"I do love you Severus. I know I don't tell you that often, but I do."

My father had just told me he loved me—in public—with witnesses. I think he is ill.

"Yah, well, I guess I love you too father." As odd as it was to hear myself say that, I did mean it. He was my father after all.

"Have a good term." He said, giving me a friendly pat on the back.

"I will, I'll um, see you at Christmas." My father nodded before turning back towards the trunk. I headed toward the platform.

I saw her, my Lily. She was saying good bye to her mum just a few feet away from platforms 9 and 10. I took a deep breath and walked right past her. I'm _not _Sam. I'm Severus. Lily isn't _my _girlfriend, she isn't even my friend anymore, and I just have to remember that.

_LPOV_

I saw Severus. He passed by me when I was saying good bye to my mum. I thought for a moment that he would say something to me or even look at me, but nothing. He just walked right past me like I was just any other girl. _No_, Lily, put him _out_ of your mind. With a final wave to my mum, I boarded the train and headed to my usual compartment where I found my friends Mary and Alice. We greeted each other with hugs.

"So, how was your summer?" I asked as I sat down across from them.

"Mine was good." Alice grinned. "We went to China for a few weeks, it was amazing."

"Really, I wish I could travel the world like your family." Mary sighed.

"What did you did this summer?" I asked Mary. "Besides, dealing with your parents having kittens over your brother eloping."

We all laughed.

"That was about it. Though, Lindsey, my brother's wife, she's pretty nice. She works in the fashion industry in wizarding Spain, though she does a bit of work in the muggle fashion mag's too. She was even featured in Witch Weekly a few times."

"That's neat." Alice grinned.

"We all know you had a fantastic summer now, didn't you?" Mary said, grinning like a Cheshire cat. It was obvious she wanted me to spill the beans about Sam, and in all honesty, I was happy to do it.

"Yes, I did."

"What did you do?" Alice asked curiously. I had written her a couple times over the summer but never mentioned Sam.

"Um, well I started seeing this boy."

"Really?" Alice always perked up at the possibility of hearing boy gossip.

"Yes, some boy name Sam, who apparently has the most amazing eyes she has ever seen." Mary volunteered the information I had written her in the letters.

"Where did you meet him?" Alice asked.

"A park by my house. He found me crying over…well, he cheered me up, and we haven't spent a day apart since we met."

"How romantic." Alice cooed. "Do you have a picture?"

"Oh, yes, a few." I dug into my rucksack, pulling out not only the pictures we took at the beach, but a couple my mum had taken of us as well. There was one of him and I lounging on the porch swing in our back garden, and another one of us watching just watching TV Actually, he was watching the TV, I was watching him.

_SPOV_

As soon as I found an empty compartment, I closed the door and locked it behind me. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I just needed to be alone. Yes, that is the way Severus Snape prefers to spend his time, devoted to study and research. I pulled out my Potions book and began to read through it. I think a good dose of quality studying in the library is just what I'll need this year. Yes, there's nothing quite like a room full of musty old tomes to pour over—just the thing I need to keep myself on the right track. I must put Lily from my mind, far from it. It should be simple, really. I will not think about her beautiful emerald green eyes, her flawless red lips, the way she twirls the ends of her hair with her finger when she's..._damn it_!

This wasn't going to work. Tossing the textbook aside, I pulled out a piece of muggle notebook paper and a pen, and began to compose a letter.

_My dearest Lily,_

_It's been only hours since last in your presence, and I already feel lost without you. I can think of nothing but you. I do not know if I can bare three and a half months without you in my life, I may go mad. I love you Lily, I love you more than life itself, and the next time I hold you in my arms, I may not let you go._

_Love forever,_

_Sam._

After writing the letter, I tried to distract myself by putting a few unnecessary last minute touches on my summer homework, and then grabbing a bite from the snack cart. The entire time, my mind was still wrapped around Lily. As the rolling countryside changed from sparse farmhouses to dense woods, I felt my eyelids begin to grow heavy. _Perhaps_, I thought as my mind began to drift, _I'll dream of her_.

**A/N: Parting is such sweet sorrow. Anyway, don't worry they won't be apart forever.**


	5. Chapter 5 Lost Without You

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP. Boo hoo.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed and added Sam to your Story Alerts. Also thanks to Red Cynic, my fantastic BETA. Hope you all enjoy the chap.**

**Enjoy…**

Chapter Five

Lost Without You

_LPOV_

The entire train ride was devoted to conversation around Sam. Although, occasionally Alice mentioned Frank, and Mary mentioned Sirius, which made my stomach turn. In my opinion, Sirius is as bad as Potter. The whole lot of those damn marauders are nothing but a bunch of arrogant wankers; well, I suppose Remus isn't too bad.

"Hey Evan's." Well, speak of the devil, here come the head wanker himself. "Want to share a carriage."

"Drop dead Potter."

"Come on, I won't bite, that is, unless you want me to." He waggled his eyebrows at me and gave me what he probably thought was a wicked grin. I could hear the rest of the wonder team roaring with laughter behind him. Typical.

"You know perfectly well I'm seeing someone. Perhaps you would like to detail the story as to how you met my boyfriend."

His face faltered for a moment, but he quickly recovered. "As you wish my lady," he said with a great, overdone bow. "I will withdraw my request for now. Until next time, Evans." He gave me a little smirk, winked at me and ducked out of the room. Persistent bastard. Well no more. This is the year I finally put that wanker in his place.

"What was that about?" Alice asked once we were on the carriage and headed towards the castle.

"Well, I ran into Potter when I was on a date with Sam. The ponce had the nerve to hit on me right in front of him."

"Figures." Alice said as she rolled her eyes.

"So, Sam punched him." I let the statement hang in the air as Mary and Alice both gave me a look of complete disbelief.

"Seriously?" Alice asked, leaning forward.

"I'm pretty sure he broke his nose." I said, grinning wickedly at the thought.

"'bout time someone did," Mary said, as she doubled over in laughter. "I only wish I could have seen it myself."

"Yeah," Alice said, giggling and holding her sides. "Just to see the look on that arrogant little face of his."

"Let me assure you ladies," I was practically glowing with the memory of it. "It was priceless."

_SPOV_

I will not look at Lily. I will not look at Lily. I will not—damn it—I'm looking at Lily. I quickly ducked my head. Merlin, I didn't think it would be this hard. I'm trying not to stare, but everyone once in a while my eyes divert to the Gryffindor table. She's sitting their laughing, happy as can be. Of course she is, she can tell all her friends about Sam, I on the other hand…fuck. I can't handle this.

"Severus, where are you going?" Lucius asked, raising an eyebrow at my attempt to slip away unnoticed. "The first years haven't even been brought in yet".

"I don't feel good. I'm going to bed." I said, quickly dashing out of the Great Hall. I could practically feel his eyes burning a hole in my back, but I didn't care.

The following morning, as Slughorn was passing out schedules, I asked for a private word with the Potions Master.

"Sir, I have a muggle friend I need to send a correspondence to. Is there any way I can get something to her by regular post."

My rather rotund professor nodded. "We have quite a few muggleborn and muggle-raised children whose families do not care to have mail delivered by owl. Just bring the letters to me and I will make sure it gets to the proper place."

"Oh, well. I actually have it right here." I quickly pulled the letter I had written to Lily from my bag and handed it to him. He gave a quick nod, placed the letter in his pocket and walked off.

Over the next couple of days I spent much of my time in the library studying and doing research. More specifically on glamour charms. I did come across a potion for a permanent glamour charm. It's extremely complicated, and the cost for the materials alone would probably be close to a thousand gallons. But the memories of her red hair flowing over my hands, her soft lips pushing against mine, the look in her eyes when she whispers that she loves me. What's a few thousand gallons anyway? I made a copy of the page and placed it in my school potions text book.

_LPOV_

It was four days into the term, and as I ate breakfast a letter fell onto my plate.

"It's from Sam." I squealed, maybe a bit too loudly. A flutter of anticipation came over me as ripped open the envelope. My heart melted when I read it. It was so romantic.

"What does it say?" Mary just had to pry, her neck stretching to get a look at the letter.

"That he's lost without me." I said, clutching the letter to my heart.

"Let me see." She then snatched the letter from my hand.

"Hey!"

"Oh, how sweet."

"What's going on?

Of course it was Potter. Did he have some kind of sixth sense about him that tuned into me whenever I absolutely wanted nothing to do with him? Well, then again, that's all the time.

"Go away, Potter." I growled.

"Yah, right." He then plucked the letter from Mary's hand and quickly read through it. His brow furrowed and a dark look passed over his face. Apparently, he wasn't too pleased. But, tricky as ever, a twisted little smirk came over his face and an uneasy feeling came over me.

"Hey, everyone." He said as loudly as he could, climbing on top of the Gryffindor table. "Who wants to hear what Lily Evan's muggle boyfriend wrote her."

Almost everyone cheered, encouraging his stupidity. What he didn't seem to realize was that I didn't care if the whole world, let alone the school, knew I was dating a muggle, or how he felt for me. Potter cleared his throat and began to read. _Give it your best shot, Potter_, I thought as I sipped my pumpkin juice.

_My dearest Lily,_

_It's been only hours since last in your presence, and I already feel lost without you._

"I think I'm going to gag." He added, pretending to retch before continuing.

_I can think of nothing but you. I do not know if I can bare three and a half months without you in my presence, I may go mad._

"I think he already is." He laughed.

_I love you Lily, I love you more than life itself, and the next time I hold you in my arms, I may not let you go._

"Oh, please." He spat, tossing the paper back in my direction. "What a sap."

The reaction throughout the Great Hall was mixed. Some people laughed, probably thinking it was corny and sappy, but others seem to think the letter was rather sweet and romantic. I don't care. Let them think what they want. I smiled as I folded the letter and tucked it safely in my pocket.

_SPOV_

The git read my letter. Not that I minded terribly, in fact Lily didn't seem to be upset by it at all, but still. Oh Merlin I wish I could have sprinted across the room that very minuet, taken my love in my arms, and confessed to the entire school that I wrote those words, and that I meant them with every fiber of my being. Maybe one day.

I hope she writes back soon. I gave her the address of an old friend of my mothers, who promised to forward the letters to me.

"Severus" Lucius. Just the man I need to keep my mind off a certain forbidden relationship between a certain unattainable red-head and a certain greasy-haired idiot.

"Yes."

"I need you assistance."

"With what?"

"Not here. Meet me in the Potions classroom tonight at eight."

Knowing better then to ignore a demand from Lucius Malfoy, I agreed. Malfoy was powerful, too powerful, and those who refused him lived to regret it. I was not foolish enough to be among them.

Later that afternoon I decided to take a walk by the lake. I had been spending too much time inside, even more than normal, and in desperate need of some natural light. Just as I passed the surfacing Giant Squid, I saw her. She was sitting on a rock, reading. She looked so beautiful, her hair done up in a messy pony-tail, the light breeze whisking some stray hairs in opposite directions. I made up my mind. I had to talk to her, to hear her voice.

"Hello, Lily." Her head popped up from her book, a smile on her lips that was until she saw who I was. She must have thought I sounded like Sam, well of course she did. But then, Sam was a muggle, he couldn't be at Hogwarts.

"Oh, it's you," she said coolly, her eyes drifting down into her book. "Hello, Severus."

I looked down at my feet and nervously rubbed my heal into the grass. "So, um, how are you?" I asked, finally looking back into her beautiful green orbs.

"Fine. I was just leaving." She snapped her book shut.

"Wait, please, don't—don't go. I...um, so you have a boyfriend, or so I heard."

"I do."

"That's nice. Lily, I…

I wanted to say something, but what could I possibly say? I couldn't tell her what I was really thinking. It's not like I could just randomly proclaim my undying love for her and sweep her into a passionate embrace. Especially, not while she looked at me like _that_. Those green orbs that held so much tenderness, now glared at me like I was the lowest creature on the earth.

"I-um, I'll let you go," I said, defeated.

She quickly hurried past me. At least I was able to hear her voice. I sat myself down on the rock she had just vacated, and stared out into the calm, dark water in front of me. I spent the next hour in that same spot, mulling over my regrets, there were so many. The rest of the day I turned my focus to school work. After classes I went to the Library and only left to grab a quick bit to eat and to occasionally use the loo.

As requested, I headed to the Potions Lab later that evening. Normally when Malfoy pulls me aside it's because he needs help with his potions or DADA homework, despite the fact that he's a year ahead of me. For some reason, I always give in and do it for him. It's just easier that way.

"Good, you made it," He said, making his way towards me.

"Yes, now what is it you needed?" He quickly handed me a slip of parchment. I looked down at the potion written on it and laughed. "What, are you doing some sort of research project on it?" I asked.

"No, I need you to make it."

I laughed again. The potion he was asking me to make was very illegal and extremely dangerous to brew. But, of course, he obviously knew that.

"This is very unorthodox."

"Yes I am aware of that. I also know that it's very difficult to make and as you know my skills to not rest in potions."

"Lucius, I won't make this." I said, handing him back the parchment. Doing his homework is one thing, but I wasn't going to create something he would most likely use to gravely harm or kill someone with.

"I'll pay you for it; I know you could use the money."

I shook my head. Most people didn't know about my inheritance. I didn't see the need to show it off, especially to the likes of Malfoy who would most likely expect me to contribute to his 'cause'.

"Perhaps, I'm not making myself clear." He took a step closer to me. The difference in our height and overall physical strengths were abundantly clear. Another excellent reason to start working out. "You will make this for me."

"Listen, I have no desire to get myself expelled, or arrested for that matter. Now if you're worried about having it made correctly I can give you the name of someone who is an excellent Potions Master, and, if the price is right, won't ask questions."

"Very well, who?"

I scribbled down the name Rolando Velasquez. "You can find him in Kockturn Alley most evenings. He usually has a small stand up."

"You better be right about this." He snarled, then quickly swooping out of the room.

I met Rolando completely by accident the summer of my fourth year. I had gone to Diagon Alley to get my school supplies and Potter and his gang though it would be funny to hex me, covering me with the worst sort of rash imaginable. Rolando saw their little prank and quickly gave me an antidote. He also gave me a little something to use for retribution. I still haven't used it, but perhaps this year I may, especially if Potter keeps bothering Lily about Sam.

I quickly headed back to my Slytherin dorm, and up to my bed. Closing the curtain around my four poster I pulled the pictures of Lily and I from my wallet. "Soon my love." I gave a soft smile as I delicately ran my long finger over the image of her beautiful being. "Soon I will have you in my arms once again."

**A/N" So here was chapter five. Hope you liked it. I have gotten lot of story alerts for this story, which is nice, but reviews would make me a very happy girl!**


	6. Chapter 6 Love Notes

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP, though I do enjoy playing with the characters.**

**Thank you to my BETA Red Cynic-you're the best! And thank you to all of you who reviewed, please keep doing so.**

**Note: Just in case some of you were wondering, I know Lucius is actually supposed to be five years older than Severus, but I made him only a year above him in order for my plot to work.\Now on with the show…**

Chapter Six

Love Notes

_SPOV_

Days past and by this point I had pretty much confined myself to the far corners of the library. Lily would wonder in once in a while, to study or check-out a book, but she didn't seem to notice I was there, or at least she made no indication that she did. It was nearly four days after she received my letter that I received one from her. I could hardly contain my excitement as I read through it.

_My Sweet Sam,_

_Thank you so much for your letter. I'm lost without you too. I miss you so much. I dream about you almost every night. Sometimes the dream is so real it's almost like I can feel you. Potter, got a hold of the letter you sent. You remember him don't you? The boy whose nose you helped rearrange. He climbed on the table and read it to the entire school. I think he was trying to embarrass me, but I didn't care, I was happy to have everyone know how much you love me. I am counting down the days to Christmas._

_All my love,_

_You Lily Flower_

I had a grin on my face the entire day after reading it. I quickly wrote her back.

LPOV

I received yet another letter from Sam. He wrote how much he loved me and missed me, and couldn't wait to hold me in his arms and then snog me senseless. I have to admit I do miss that part. He is an amazing kisser. Just the thought of his warm lips working over mine is enough to send a delicious shiver down my spine.

The first month of school passed painfully slow and I still have another two and a half months until Christmas break. All around the castle, lovey-dovey couples have sprung up like unwanted weeds. Sam is practically in a world away from me and I have to watch Alice and Mary and even Peter run 'round with their little flings. The only good thing to come of all this is that Mary seems to be stealing all of Sirius' time and that leaves Potter all by his lonesome. Poor thing. Unfortunately, Potter being Potter just has to be the center of attention. So, he's been increasing his efforts on his daily torments, usually directed at the Syltherins. Specifically Severus. Though Severus has been holding his own pretty well, and unlike Potter, Severus is intelligent enough not to perform his hexes in plain sight. I suppose that incident at the end of last year was the last straw for him.

I have noticed that he's spending most of his time in the library. Probably thinks it's the best way to avoid Potter, but sometimes I find myself wondering what exactly he's reading in there. I know he's attracted to the dark arts. He doesn't deny the fact at all, and has done nothing in the past to hide his interest. I don't think I would take it well if I found out that he'd taken the mark.

Oh, but I don't want to think about that right now. I've got more important things to focus on…

_My wonderful Samuel,_

_Sorry, but I felt like using your formal name. Thank you for your last letter. I miss you so much and yes I can hardly wait to feel you near me again. Just a couple of months and we'll be together again. I had a very…realistic dream about us last night. I'll tell you about it at Christmas. Mary's going to try and stop by my house over break, so you'll probably get to meet her then. I hope the two of you get on well. Though, I know I'm driving her mad with how much I talk about you. _

_Your flower,_

_Lily_

_SPOV_

Another month passed and I continued to try and keep my mind on school work. My life had become rather routine at this point; I had made a lovely little system of sleeping, eating, and doing homework. Every day I woke up and did the same things, the only variance was when I was reading a letter from my Lily, or writing her one.

I also started running in the morning, early, so no one knows. I'd rather not be subject to the comments about the scrawny book worm trying to suddenly bulk up. I have six weeks to put on some weight and muscles, though I doubt that will be long enough to make a different to the point where anyone would notice, more specifically Lily. We continue to write each other, usually about once a week, sometimes twice. She goes on about how much she misses me and loves me, and I do the same, the only different is, that she doesn't realize how close to me she truly is.

Sometimes, when I see her in class, or in the Great Hall, I almost lose my restraint and come close to scooping her in my arms and kissing her with all the passion I have missed these past months. I knew from the beginning that keeping up this lie was going to be difficult, but I had know idea how hard it would be to see her smile, to hear her laugh, to watch her hug her friends, desperately wishing I was on the other end of that embrace. Forcing my eyes away from her, I retreated to the library where I drove into my studies, desperately trying to put the woman I love out of my mind.

Potter tried to hex me on our way out of Potions today; he missed and hit Slughorn instead. I have a feeling his evenings will be occupied scrubbing the lavatory floors with a tooth brush for quite some time for that stunt. At least that was what I suggested to Professor Slughorn as I was escorting him to the hospital wing.

Lucius talked to me just before dinner. He said he wanted to thank me for referring Rolando, and that his services were exceptional. I told him he was more than welcome, and made a great show of shaking his hand and managing what I hope was a friendly smile. Honestly, I couldn't care less about Lucius and his little endeavors. At one point, I was considering it. The promises of power and revenge were exceedingly tempting, but no longer. Lily is far more important than revenge, far more important them anything-even the existence of one Severus Snape.

For the time being, I decided to distract myself by writing a letter to Lily. I'd written her once already this week, but I figured that one more couldn't hurt. I smiled softly as I carefully considered my words.

_My wonderful Lily,_

_The time is growing closer and soon we will be each other's arms once again. I miss you terribly. The first thing I am going to do when I see you is pull you into my arms, and press my lips to yours. My lips ach for yours, they burn for your delicious taste. My tongue will eagerly find its way into your mouth and enjoy exploring every inch of it. Next I will move to your neck where I will send wet kisses all the way down to your shoulders. The next time I get my hands on you, I might not let go. All I can think about is you. Sometimes, I find myself searching for a glimpse of your red hair when I walk down the streets. They say that 'absence makes the heart grow fonder', but personally, I feel that whoever came up with that needs to be dragged out and shot. I'm suffocating without you in my life, being without you is like trying to breathe smoke. I need you Lily, I need you so bad my very soul is lost without you. I love you Lily, and long to have you in my arms once again._

_Love you forever,_

_Sam_

_LPOV_

I wanted to melt then and there. His letter was so… Oh, Merlin, I can't even think of how to describe the sensations I was feeling as I read through it. All I could think about was being with him again, feeling his arms wrap around me, his soft whispers, his incredible eyes, that so remind me of the blue sky on a perfectly clear day. It frightens me how lost I get when I look in his eyes.

The weeks past and soon it was just three days before Christmas. I could hardly contain my excitement. I was talking about him nonstop, so much in fact I think I was starting to get on my friends nerves.

"Oh his eyes, I keep thinking about his eyes. It's like looking—"

"Into the sky on a clear day; you just can't pull away from them—'Yes, Lily, I know." Alice droned, not bothering to glance up from her charms homework. "You've talked about his bloody eyes three times already today".

"Sorry." I looked down at my essay, which had no more than a single line on it, and tried to concentrate. Just as I had touched my quill to the parchment, the portrait door burst open and Mary emerged followed closely by Sirius Black.

She was crying, no sobbing. In all the years we've been friends, I have never once seen her like this. I've seen her sniffle a few times and make a flimsy lie about dust in her eye, but I've never seen her so exposed before.

Everyone in the room had stopped what they were doing. Mary brushed past them, her hands covering her face as she rushed for the stairs.

"Mary, come on now, you're completely overreacting," Sirius said, struggling to match her fanatic pace.

"Fuck you." She snapped, turning to face him, her eyes red and swollen with tears. Even I was taken aback. Mary was the reserved on in our group, the one who constantly clucked her tongue at what she considered to be our 'uncivilized ramblings'. To see her enraged like this… what the hell did he do to her?

"Jesus Christ Mary, your making a scene."

"You just dumped me, how the bloody hell do you expect me to react?"

"Not like it's the end of the world." Sirius rolled his eyes, completely under dramatizing the situation. No surprise there.

Something in her eyes snapped and before anyone could stop her, she ran towards him and punched him soundly across the face. I was speechless. Mary pulled back, her hand already turning red as she sneered and quickly rushed back up the stairs. Alice and I ran after her of course, leaving Sirius on the floor to nurse his already swollen face.

"Mary, what happened?" Alice said, trying to take her into her arms, but Mary brushed her off.

"He used me. He slept with me a few times and now he's done with me." Mary threw herself on her bed and screamed into her pillow. Alice and I hovered over her, afraid to touch her. My heart was breaking and my mind screamed for Sirius' blood.

"You slept with him?" I asked, my voice strangled with unshed tears.

"Yes." She said her voice muffled through the pillow. Alice and I exchanged a grave look.

She was always going on about how she was going to wait for the right person, about how she wanted to be absolutly sure before she…

"Mary, you said you were a virgin?"

Mary rolled on her back his tear filled eyes now focused on the stone ceiling above her.

"I was".

"Why?" I said, shaking my head. "Why did you do it?"

"He told me he that he needed me, that he loved me, so I, I gave myself to him. You don't know what it's like for someone like me. I'm not particularly clever or beautiful. When he started paying attention to me, I felt like I'd never have anything like that again. He knew this room, this special place he said he'd found a long time ago—oh god, I should have known—" Mary cried and wept into her hands. "He probably takes every girl there—but at the time—I thought I meant more to him. Well, I guess I should have known better," she hissed bitterly. "This last time he said what we had was fun but-but-but that it was time to move on." She began to sob once again.

"Oh, god, Mary," Alice cried, dropping to her knees and wrapping her arms around Mary's waist. "I'm… I'm so sorry." Alice quickly took her in her arms rocking her softly.

I bit back my urge to scoff. Sirius Black loving anyone but himself? Yeah, sure.

Everyone knew what Sirius Black was. Everyone knew that he bragged about all the girls he'd done. When he and Mary started to date, people made jokes about how long it would be before he finally worked his way into her bed. Some people thought that Mary might actually change him. That she could somehow tame him and turn him into a decent fellow. Alice was one of those people, but I wasn't. I knew he would eventually grow bored with her, I just hoped that she would be smart enough to get out before it was too late. Before she did something stupid.

"I know I shouldn't have trusted him, but I… I… damn it, I didn't want to lose him," she cried, her eyes widening as struggled to stop shaking. "So I… I gave myself to him. I let him use me and when he was finished, he left." She buried her face in her hands."

"That bastard." Alice spat. "Don't worry Mary, we will get him back." She said as she rubbed small circles on her back, trying to calm her.

Guilt mixed with rage in a torrent of emotion as I pulled my wand out and headed for the door.

"Lily, where are you going?" Alice asked suddenly.

"Revenge" I said, surprising myself with how calm my voice was. But really, what was there to be surprised about? Sirius had hurt Mary in a way that was unforgivable and now I was going to hurt him back. A myriad of curses ran through my mind, each more dark than the last. A familiar face flashed through my mind and a thin smile stretched across my face as I wondered, just what would Severus do?

As I descended the stair case, I could hear Potter and Black screaming down each other's throats. Sirius was calling Potter a filthy hypocrite who should mind his own business, and Potter was saying something about him having honor and morality.

"Sirius Black." I growled. He turned from his argument with Potter find my wand inches from his nose. There was only one thing I could think to say. "You hurt my best friend, and now, you will pay."

"Come on Evans, she'll get over it." He laughed. He actually laughed. I couldn't believe it.

With a flick of my wrist a swarm of wasps erupted from the tip of my wand. I watched with unbridled glee as they stung him over and over again. Of course, he tried to beat them off, but I just summoned more. All around, people were screaming, backing up against the walls, running to the stairs. But the wasps were only after one thing. The swarmed around his body and dug their vicious little stingers into his skin. He finally gave up trying to stop their attack and ran screaming from the common room.

For a moment, I stood there, my wand still raised, my chest heaving with every breath I took. There was silence as I lowered my wand and stowed it back in my pocket. Then, the room exploded with noise. Some screamed at me that I was crazy, but most cheered and a few girls actually clapped. If Sirius thought he was off the hook, he was dead wrong, but for now that was decent start. Smirking, I turned and began to slowly make my way back up the stairs.

"Evans."

Of course.

"Potter, can't you tell that I'm not interested in anything you have to say?"

"Listen, I just want you to know that I think what Sirius did to Mary was horrible, in fact I told him so," Potter said, his words rushed.

"Really?" I said, not bothering to hide my sarcasm. "How unlike you to care about anyone but yourself."

The instant I said it, I regretted it.

"Mary's a wonderful girl, she didn't deserve to be used like that." He said softly, his eyes lowered to the floor. "I really don't understand why he did it. He said he liked her, I-I just don't understand him sometimes."

I was shocked my Potters suddenly bout of maturity, it was a rare thing indeed. But then I remember that it was Potter after all, so I turned away and said over my shoulder, "Perhaps, you should reconsider your friends, Potter. Sometime, people judge you by who you associate with."

"Like you and Snivellus?" He called, his voice back the way it always was.

"Fuck you, Potter," I said, going into my dormitory and slamming the door behind me.

_SPOV_

I could hardly believe it when I heard what Lily and done to Black. I was so proud of her. I had to tell her. I knew she would probably try and blow me off, like she did last time, but I had to try.

I found her in the library reading. Taking a deep breath I sat down across from her. To my surprise, she didn't get up and walk away, she actually looked up. But something about her was off. She seemed… nervous, maybe even a tad scared.

"Hi, Lily." I grinned.

"What do you want Sev." She said softly. She called me Sev. Oh, god, I've missed that.

"I heard what you did to Black," I said, trying to sound casual while my heart was trying to pound its way out of my chest for the simple fact that I was hearing her angelic voice.

She laughed and I suppressed a smile. I love her laugh.

"Well, he deserved it," she said.

"So, are you going to get Potter next?"

"Maybe." Again she laughed, but it was not as vibrant as the first, and I sensed that it was better for me to leave now while she was still in a halfway decent mood.

"Well, I should let you get back to your reading," I said, rising from the table.

"Sev, wait."

My breath caught.

"Yes?" I said, not daring to turn around.

"I… umm…"

_Please, Lily, talk to me. Say something, even if it's just to say how much of a git I am, please, talk to me._ I prayed that she would sense what I was feeling and respond; she was always good at reading me before.

"Um, never-never mind." She looked back down at her book and didn't bother glancing up as I left.

It's okay, in just a few days not only will I be able to talk to her, but I'll be able to hold her in my arms as well. Or at least Sam will. Lucky Sam. I should tell her. Surely, she would understand. Besides it's my heart she loves, right? Though, she always complements my eyes, or should I say my mother's eyes. Oh, Merlin, what have I gotten myself into.

As soon as I reached the Slytherin common room, my thoughts of Lily were pushed aside when someone suddenly grabbed a hold of my arm. I tried to jerk away when whoever it was pushed me against the wall.

Malfoy.

Two months of working out and I still wasn't strong enough to get away from the git.

"Lucius, let go!"

"Relax, Snape." He said, finally releasing my arm; an unsettling look played over his eyes.

"What do you want?" I snapped, resisting the urge to rub the sore spot on my arm, I refuse to show weakness in front of him.

"Now, now, Snape, that's no way to talk to your betters," he said, wagging a condescending finger in my face. I sneered and laughed coolly.

I shouldn't have.

Lucius grabbed my shoulders and pinned me to the wall. "You better learn to watch your tongue, Snape." Giving me a smile that made my blood run cold. "I have been advised to extend you an invitation to a special event."

"Special event?" I said, not liking the sound of that one little bit.

Lucius leaned in closer and whispered close to my ear.

"He wants to meet you."

I knew right off who_ he_ was, and I had no intention of going, especially not now that I had Lily as my girlfriend, well that Sam did.

"I'm not interested."

Lucius raised an eyebrow, obviously surprised by my sudden resistance. "He does not like to be refused, Snape."

"Look, Lucius, I-I want to finish school before I think about joining, okay."

"Why wait? Do you know the power you could gain?" His face lit up at the mention of the word power. I knew the Dark Lord was powerful. I have heard stories of what he could do, and in part it was tempting. But I knew straight off I would lose Lily, and that's not something I was willing to do.

"I appreciate the offer. I do," I said, silencing his protests with a gesture of my hand. "I just want to wait."

"You're afraid of getting caught by Dumbledore, aren't you?" He smirked.

"Afraid of Dumbledore no, afraid of not finishing school, yes," I answered honestly.

"Fine. I will let him know your desire to finish school first, but let me warn you Snape, the minute you graduate you'd better be ready to take the mark."

I believe that was a threat.

"The Dark Lord has a way of dealing with those he finds… unworthy," Lucius whispered, giving me a final nod before turning away.

Yes, that was defiantly a threat.

**A/N: Well, I hope you all enjoyed another chapter of young lovers angst and termoile. Next two will cover the holiday break.**

**Please Review**

**I like them.**


	7. Chapter 7 Feel You

**DISLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, his friends, enemies, antagonists, pets, or anything else in his universe.**

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed. Reviews make me smile and smiles are contagious.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, so it took me a while to update. Thank you Red Cynic for your betaing.**

**Now on with the show…**

Chapter Seven

Feel You

Finally the day came to head back, and I felt like I was walking on air. I had written Lily to let her know I wouldn't be able to see her until the day after she arrived home, however in actuality I planned to surprise her that evening. The train ride home was rather uneventful, expect for the fact that someone set off a stink bomb, and the entire train smelled like rotten eggs for about an hour-I suspect the Marauders, other than that I mostly read. My father, surprisingly enough, picked me up, and in my car, which I was a bit apprehensive about. What would happen if Lily saw Severus Snape driving Sam Princeton's band new red Mustang Convertible? In order to avoid this possibility, I quickly charmed the car blue, just as we pulled into our driveway the charm wore off.

Entering the house I headed for my room, however just as I reached the stairs my father put a hand on my shoulder. "Severus, after you unpack I need to talk to you."

"Um, okay."

After unpacking I quickly went back down stairs where my father was sitting on the couch, a beer in hand. Typical.

"You wanted to talk?"

"Yes, sit." He commanded taking a sip of his beer and then placing the bottle on the coffee table. I slumped into the armchair across from him.

"Severus, I-um, well I was offered a new job." My father ran his hand thought his oily hair, his eyes drifting to the clock on the wall rather than to me.

"That's great."

"Yes, well, it's not exactly around here." His sight turned to the bottle on the coffee table.

"Oh, where is it?"

There was silence for a good minuet. I could have said something during that minuet, maybe I should have, but I learned long ago never interrupt Tobias Snape, even when it's just from his own thoughts.

"Vancouver." He answered, finally looking up at me.

"Vancouver? Isn't that part of the Canada?"

"It is. They want me to be the lead supervisor for a wood mill in the northern part of the providence."

"That would be a big move for you father. Are you going to take it?"

"I am. Not only is the salary much more substantial, I-well, I think the change would do me good."

"When would you leave?" I asked shifting slightly in my seat.

"After New Years. Severus, you do realize that you would have to come with me, don't you?"

"What!" I yelled jumping from my chair. "No. Bloody hell no!"

There was no way in heaven or hell that I was moving to bleeding Canada. He had to be joking. I would have rather swallowed an entire cauldron of Swelling Solution before I would ever live among a bunch of overly friendly people in stupid hats who say 'Aye after every single sentence.

"Don't you talk to me like that?" He bellowed, his fists clenched.

I knew all too well my father was quick to anger and although he hadn't done more than smack me in years, I wouldn't put it past him to wallop me good. "I am not moving." I stated plainly, crossing my arms in defiance.

"You don't have a choice son, you are sixteen years old, you can't live on your own."

"I'll be seventeen in three weeks, legal age in the wizarding world."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head at my stubbornness. "You are too young to be living on your own."

"I am not. My life is here father. My school, my-my girlfriend. I'm not leaving Lily. I refuse."

My father closed his eyes as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. I'm surprised his temper had not exploded yet. "Severus", he began after opening back up his eyes. "I understand you care for the girl, but-

"Care for her, father I love her!"

He stared at me. For almost an entire minuet his black eyes bore into mine. Finally after a long deep breath, he relented. "Okay Severus, you can stay."

A deep breath of relief escaped my lips. "Thank you."

"So you know I'm selling the house. You think you're so adult, you can find your own place to live." My father retorted taking his beer back in his hand.

"That's fine. I can do that. Thank you father for understanding."

"Yeah right." He rolled his eyes before taking a swing of his beer and sinking deeper into the cushion of the couch. I on the other hand, quickly changed into Sam and headed over to Lily's.

Knocking on the front door I took a deep breath. I knew I would need to restrain myself from snogging her senseless the moment she was in arms reach. To my dismay it wasn't Lily who opened the door, but her mother.

"Well hello Sam."

"Good evening Mrs. Evans is Lily home."

"She's just upstairs. I get her."

"Thank you."

I waited impatiently in the sitting room as Mrs. Evans went to fetch Lily. I'm sure she'll be happy to see me, especially since it's a day earlier than planned.

I turned towards the stairs as I heard the sound of steps thundering down them.

"Sam." She squealed then running into my arms. I picked my sweet Lily and turned her for a spin, then pressing my pail lips to her full red ones.

"There's my flower."

"You said you couldn't come until tomorrow."

"I thought I would surprise you. You have no idea how much I have missed you." Again my lips reached hers, my tongue licking her bottom lip.

A rather pleasing shiver shot up my spine. It was completely invigorating. Oh Merlin I wanted to kiss her-no, snogg. I wanted to snogg her long and hard and by the glint in her eyes, I could tell she was thinking the same. "Lily, shall we go for a walk behind the woods." I suggested with a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

"Yes." She grabbed my hand and hastily pulled me towards the front door. "Mum, we're going for a walk." She quickly shouted up the stairs.

"Okay, be safe."

We then quickly walked, well more like jogged, to the end of the block and then into the woods. We found a secluded spot and began to kiss.

"Oh how I have missed your taste." I told her as I delicately bit her lower lip. She let out a low groan before returning the favor.

"Sam."

"Yes." I answered moving my lips to her neck.

"You know how I wrote you that I had a very realistic dream I had about us."

"Yes." I continued to send wet kisses town towards her shoulder.

"I want to show you what it was."

I pulled from her neck and looked into her eyes. I could see the longing in them. She couldn't possibly be suggesting what I think she was. What I hoped she was. Could she?

Grabbing my shoulders she pushed me hard against the nearest tree trunk.

"Lily, wha-

She cut me off with a ruff kiss as she pressed her chest tightly to mine. "I love you Sam." She whispered in my ear just before she planted another mind blowing kiss to my mouth. She slid her hands towards my waist, her fingers touching the edge of my shirt. "I want…to feel you." She breathed into my neck, running her hands under my shirt and up my bare chest. I closed my eyes, giving out a low moan as her soft hands caressed my skin.

I had never been more turned on in my life. I didn't think I would be able to control… certain parts of my anatomy from reacting much longer.

Her soft hands slowly made their way around to my back. "I love you." She said against the crook of my neck just as her hands lowered down to my hip. Running her fingers just under the waist line of my pants the lower part of my anatomy began twinge. I wasn't going to be able take much more of this.

"Now." She whispered in my ear, finally pulling her hands from my body. "It's your turn."

For a moment my breath was caught in my throat. Lily Evans had just asked me to feel her up. Well, I wasn't about to reject that offer. My hands slowly made their way up her hips, under her jumper and T-shirt, and towards her breasts.

_LPOV_

His hands, though a bit cold, felt intoxicating against my skin. As he reached my stomach his thumbs made small circles in my skin as he made his way towards my breasts. My entire body trembled in pleasure as his fingers ran smoothly along the very top of my breast where my bra did not cover; he then moved his thumb under the satin fabric until he grazed my nipple. "Oh Sam." I breathed against his mouth just before his tongue entered.

I could have melted to the ground that very moment, happily taking him with me.

A deep moan of pleasure escaped my lips as his hands drifted further around my breast. "Do you like that?" He asked as his lips moved back to my neck.

"Yes." I breathed softly.

"Good". A brief moment later Sam let out a groan just as I felt a poking in my stomach. It became very obvious that he was enjoying this as much as I was. Although I had a deep desire to go much, much further, I knew this was not the time or the place, to do that.

"I think that's enough for now." I gently pulled away.

"Okay." Pulling his hands from my shirt he then wrapped his arms around me as he whispered in my ear, "Thank you."

I gave a small laugh. "No, thank you."

We stayed in the woods for another half an hour, talking and kissing and finally we headed back to my house. My mum was preparing dinner and offered to set an extra plate for Sam, of course he agreed. After a delicious dinner of roast beef and mixed vegetables we sat on the couch in the sitting room and chatted.

"So I have some good news." He smiled up at me as he took my hand in his. "It looks like I'll be moving to the area."

I couldn't help but giggle in excitement. "That's wonderful, how come?"

"Well, my father received a job out of the country, he wanted me to come with him at first, and well, we had a small row about it, but eventually he gave in. He'll be moving after the New Year, and I'll just stay with friends until I can get a place."

I was beyond excited that I would have my Sam so close by, but I still had questions, not to mention concerns.

"Sam, your only sixteen, how are you going to get your own place?"

He gave a small laugh before bringing my hand to his lips. "I love that you worry for me."

"Oh course I worry for you, I'm your girlfriend, and I love you."

"I love you to Lily." He smiled lovingly up at me, a silly sort of grin formed on his lips. It was so adorable. "You don't have to worry, I have the money my grandparents left me, and believe me, it's more than enough to survive through another year and a half of school."

I knew he had mentioned his grandparents had left him a large inheritance, but I didn't think it would be enough for him to live off of for two years. How wealthy were they? We chatted for another hour before my mother informed us that it was late and that Sam still had to drive home. We reluctantly said our good bye's.

"When will I see you tomorrow?" I asked as I walked him to his car.

"As soon as I can get here."

As we reached his car he took me in his arms once more and kissed me. "I was hoping we could get some Christmas shopping in tomorrow, that is if you don't mind." He suggested.

"No, not at all. I still have a few gifts to get."

He gave me a final hug and kiss good bye before getting in his car and driving away. I headed inside and to bed, where my slumber was filled with visions of Sam Princeton.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I should have the next one up in the next few days. If you are Canadian please do not take Severus little rant serious, he was just rather put out about his father wanting him to move away from his Lily.**


	8. Chapter 8 Confession

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the brilliantly fantastic, amazingly creative creation of the Harry Potter Universe by the astoundingly talented JKR.**_

_**Okay, so I don't have a BETA anymore, so I apologize, if anyone else would like to offer their services I would be grateful.**_

_**Now the title of this chapter is Confession, don't let that fool you Severus is not going to confess he is Sam just yet.**_

_**Thank you to all of you who reviewed and please continue to do so. Reviews make my day and they also help me write quicker and post faster.**_

_**Now, on with chapter eight…**_

_Chapter Eight_

_Confession_

_SPOV_

My dreams were filled with visions of Lily, mostly of us finishing what we started in the woods behind her house. Merlin, I love that girl. I still haven't figured out what I'm going to get her for Christmas yet, perhaps jewelry, no it's too soon for that. A book? No too plane. I'll figure something out. The following morning I found my father, packing. He was carefully wrapping pictures in bubble wrap and placing them in a cardboard box.

"I'm going to be out most of the day." I said quickly as I passed by him on my way to the front door.

"Huh, oh okay." Out of the corner of my eye I noticed he held a picture of he and my mum on their wedding day in his hand. I'm not sure why but I turned back towards him, he was still eyeing the picture. A small smile formed on his lips as he soaked up the image of a twenty year old Eileen and Tobias Snape on their day of wedded bliss.

He truly did miss her, didn't he?

"Father, do-do you want help?" I don't know exactly why I offered. Perhaps because in a couple weeks he'll be off to Canada, and most likely I will never see him again.

His eye pulled from the picture and towards my own. "I thought you were going out."

"I am, but I can hold it off an hour or two, that is if you want my help."

"Sure."

So I sat down next to him, and gently wrapped up our family pictures. We even commented on a few of them, and the stories behind them.

In hindsight my childhood was…difficult, but it could have been worse I suppose. My parents fought, usually about money and me. I didn't turn out the way my father had hoped (non-magical and a sports fanatic), but deep down there was always love when it was needed. My father would bat me around a bit, but he never hit my mother.

For whatever reason, and although it was against my better nature to tell him anything personal let alone secretive, I decided to tell him the truth and Lily and I and Sam.

"Father, can I ask your opinion on something." I asked as I placed a picture on my grandparents delicately in the box.

"I suppose."

"Well, I guess I should tell you a bit of back ground information first. You remember how the end of last year I was a bit depressed."

"Yah, you said you got into a fight with a friend."

"I did, that friend was Lily." He looked at me in complete confusion, as I expected him to. "Lily is a witch, we go to Hogwarts together?" He rolled his eyes at me.

"You could have told me the truth, I wouldn't have cared." Somehow I doubted that, but I didn't want to open up that can of worms.

"Well, I called her…a dirty word, after that she wouldn't to talk to me."

"Well, obviously she is now." He laughed.

"Actually, she's not. Not really anyway."

My father gave me a confused look and shook his head slightly as he scratched the back of it. "Severus, what are you talking about, your dating her aren't you?"

"Yes and no?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean." I could tell he was getting annoyed that I hadn't gotten to the point yet, so I did. I pulled out my wand and transferred myself into Sam.

"Lily has been seeing Sam, a muggle."

His face dropped. "Shit son." He suddenly laughed. "You were that desperate to talk to her that you made her think you were someone else."

"I did. I'm still the same person inside, I just look different, and she thinks me a muggle?"

Again he shook his head, this time in disbelief. "Well you're going to have to tell her eventually?"

"Maybe, then again, maybe not."

"Are you saying, that you plan to pretend to be this Sam for as long as you're with her, perhaps forever."

"If I cannot get her to make up with Severus, then yes." I stated plainly.

"Which would include giving up your magic?" he pointed out. Of course I already was aware of that fact.

"Yes it would, and as much as I would rather not, for her I would". I paused for a moment and took a short breath before continuing. There is a permanent glamour potion I can take, it's expensive to make and difficult, not to mention irreversible, but it's possible."

"Well." My father said as he gave a small chuckle. "Lord knows I wish you had turned our regular, so if you want to live your life that way it fine with me."

"Thanks."

"But you know, in all honesty, the best thing to do would simply be to tell her the truth." He wisely stated.

He was right. I knew he was.

"I want to, and I may, but we'll just have to see."

My father just shrugged his shoulder as he grabbed another picture from the floor besides him. "Um, Severus."

"Yes."

"This glamour potion, would it work on regulate folk too?"

I cocked my eyebrow in curiosity. He had never asked me anything ablout potions before. In fact he normally avoided the subject like the plague. "Yes, why?"

He touched his long hook shaped nose, rubbing the bridge with his finger. "Just always hated the thing, you know."

Of course I knew. I had the same nose, and I loathed it. "I'll see what I can do for you."

"Thanks."

_LPOV_

It was near noon and I still hadn't seen or heard from Sam. He said he was going to be here as soon as he could, he could have at least called. Lord I'm so in love I can't even wait a few hour to be in his arms. I couldn't help but laugh at myself. I received a letter from Mary this morning, she's coming by tomorrow around nine. Petunia will also be here around that time, she's going shopping with mum.

Overall mum seems to be doing better. She has been spending a lot of time in the garden, and knitting, I think she's trying to keep herself occupied. I'm sure not having dad around at the holidays is going to be tuff for her. I already figured out what I'm going to get her for Christmas, a day at a spa. I bet shell love it. For Petunia, well I wish I could hit her with a cheer charm, or somehow make her realize how much of a git Vernon Dursley is. I'll probably just end up giving her money; Merlin knows she'll just complain about whatever it is I buy her, even if she actually likes it. I think the girl enjoys making me feel bad.

Ding Dong

Oh goodie, he's here. As soon as I open the door I flung myself into his arms. "What took you so long?" I asked before kissing him.

"Sorry, I was helping my dad pack. I would have called but he already had the phone shut off."

"Oh, it's okay. So, you ready to shop 'till we drop."

He just laughed and shook his head. "Sure, why not."

I grabbed my purse and we were out the door. "So, do you have an idea of what you're getting anyone?" I asked as we drove off my street.

"For my dad I'm going to pick up a new pocket knife. He uses it a lot for work, and with having a new job and all I thought he could use a new one."

"That's nice. What about me?" I grinned knowing he probably wouldn't tell me, but wishing he would.

He just laughed. "I'm not telling you."

"Aw, come on, please." I gave him my best puppy dog face. It didn't work.

"No way."

"Not even if I left you feel me up again." He looked as if he was considering my offer for a minute, but in the end he still refused.

"I do hope we can do that again though." He added then placing his free hand on my thigh, softly rubbing it. I closed my eyes I enjoyed the touch of his strong hands, even though my jeans it felt wonderful.

"I think I can accommodate you." I finally answered.

"Good."

The shopping mall was crowded, too crowded, but we shopped none the less. Though I could tell Sam wasn't one for crowds. Much like someone else I know. Anyway, we went to several stores and purchased an assortment of trinkets and do-dod's for or loved ones. I still hadn't gotten anything for Sam; I truly didn't know what to get him. Maybe Mary will have an idea. After shopping we headed back to my house and immediately began wrapping the gifts.

_SPOV_

I stayed at Lily's house until about nine and then headed home. Entering the front door, I was surprised to see a Christmas tree standing in the front room, my father was decorating it.

"You got a tree?" We hadn't had a Christmas tree in our home since I was a small child.

"Oh, Hi Severus. Yah, I figured why not. You want to help?" He asked motioning to a box of ornaments by his feet.

"Sure." I placed one of the gifts I purchased for my father under the tree and then went about helping him decorate.

"I'm guessing you'll be spending Christmas with your girlfriend.

"Um, that was my plan. Did-did you want to do something?" I thought I would be polite and ask, though I doubt he would.

"Um, well it that this is probably the last Christmas we will spend as a family, I was hoping we could at least have breakfast together, and I-I purchased you a gift."

"You did?" Normally my father would give me cash, never really caring to put much thought into his gifts, so the fact that he actually took the time to go out and buy me something surprised me.

"Don't look so shocked." He laughed.

"Sorry. Um…well, okay. I guess we could do something in early Christmas morning."

I was glad my father was making an effort to spend time with me, I just wish he had made the effort when I was younger.

When mum was still alive.

**A/N: Hop you liked the chapter. Next Chap Sam will be introduced to Mary. Special presents will be purchased and Christmas will be celebrated.**

**Please check out my profile for my other stories.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9 Christmas Part 1

**Disclamier: I do not own HP**

**Hello all. I was supposed to have a new BETA but I have not heard from them in almost two weeks so I am going to go ahead and post chapter nine. Hopefully the next chapter will be BETA edited.**

**This is part 1 of 2 Christmas chapters. Here Sam gets introduced to Mary and Severus spends Christmas morning with his father.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Nine

Christmas Part 1

**LPOV**

The following day Sam arrived just after ten. We spent some of the day at my house just talking, playing games, and taking the occasional walk. We really didn't have any private time per say, except for sneaking a few kisses when my mum wasn't around. Sam talked about his dad a bit, how his father thinks of his move as 'stating over', Sam just seems to think he is running away from his wife's death. If he is I suppose I can understand that. My mum's been getting herself lost in her gardening a lot recently, I guess that's her was of escaping the pain of losing my father.

My parents were unlike any other couple I had ever known. Though they were married for nearly 25 years before my father passed they always acted like newlyweds. I hope that Sam and I are like that after years of marriage. Wait! Did I just same Sam and marriage in the same sentence. I did.

Woo. I am getting way too ahead of myself. Slow down there Lily. You're only sixteen after all, well almost seventeen, but still.

Mary's coming over tomorrow around ten, I can't wait for her to meet Sam. I really hope she can help me come up with something for him. I'm truly at a loss. I know he's an avid reader so I thought maybe a book, one of the classics by Dickens or Chaucer, but then I decided that was a bit bland when it came to giving a gift to the boy I'm in love with. I suppose I could get him clothes, or supplies for school. No-no, that won't work. Think Lily. You know him well enough. Damn, why is this so difficult?

**SPOV**

Lily mentioned that her friend Mary McDonald was going visit her this week, and that she was excited about introducing me. I of course know who Mary is, though I do not believe I was ever formally introduced to her. There were rumors that the reason Lily sent those wasps after Black was because he had hurt Mary in some way. I believe it; Lily has always been fiercely protective of her friends and family.

Christmas is approaching quickly, just two days away in fact. I know she will love my gift, I wonder what she has gotten for me. Something muggle no doubt. My father and I plan to have a nice breakfast Christmas morning and then open gifts before I head over to Lily's. She did warn me that Petunia and her boyfriend would be there. That Vernon bloke seems like suck a prick, Lily doesn't understand what her sister sees in him, but I suppose to each their own.

Knocking on her front door it wasn't Lily who answered but her mother.

"Hello Sam. Lily in her room with Mary, you can go on up."

"Thank you Mrs. Evans." So Mary was already there. Too bad, I was hoping to get some snogging in beforehand.

As I approached her room I could hear voices, and girly giggles. "He's cute in all." I heard Mary say. "But I don't know if I'm interested in getting back into relationship right now. I still…with Sirius in all I…

"I understand Mary, and you shouldn't feel pressured into getting into a relationship if you're still emotionally fragile." Lily stated wisely.

"I'm not fragile." Mary snapped. "I'm just…I just don't want to get hurt again." Her voice quieted before letting out a low sigh. It was obvious the poor girl was truly hurting. What the bloody hell did Black to do to her?

"Besides." Mary continued. "James is Sirius friend, it would be…I don't know, weird if I dated him."

Potter! That was who asked her out. No Mary, don't do it. Run. Run far, far away in the opposite direction.

"To be honest" Lily spoke up, "I wouldn't trust Potter anymore then Sirius, there are both the same. Immature, juvenile, self-indulgent, arrogant Wankers."

That's right Lily, you tell her!

I decided to end my sneakery and knocked on Lily's door.

"Come in."

Opening her bedroom door my eyes instantly focused on the red-headed beauty. "Hi, love." I smiled brightly down at my Lily who was sitting on her bed next to Mary.

Lily instantly jumped up and came to me, pulling me into a hug, and a rather lovely kiss. A kiss that was only broken with the sound of someone clearing their voice.

"Oh, um, sorry." Lily stammered as she finally pulled away. "Mary, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Sam Princeton."

Mary rose the bed and greeted me with a handshake. "It's nice to finally meet the man whom Lily thinks the sun rises and sets for."

I looked over at my Lily who had turned a nice shade of crimson. I gave a small chuckle, pulling my girlfriend closer to me.

The three of us then headed down stairs and into the sitting room. "So, Mary, Lily mentioned you two go to the same boarding school." I decided to initiate the small talk.

"I do. We are both are in Gryffindor."

_Oops._

Mary covered her mouth with her hand the moment the words left her mouth and I could have ignored her slip of the tongue, but instead decided to have a little fun with it.

"Gryffindor?" I questioned, a small smirk playing on my lips.

"It's the name of our dorm." Lily quickly recovered.

"Oh. I see."

"So what school do you go to?" Mary asked me swiftly switching the conversation towards me.

"Carrington High. It's in Surrey." I lied easily.

"Ah, but Lily mentioned you will be moving to her neighborhood, are you going to transfer?"

"Well, I'll stay with friends until the summer and then move here. I haven't decided whether I'll transfer to another school or commute yet." I continued my fib.

I'm starting to feel like have split personalities. I just hope I don't get them mixed up. It was hard enough during the school year not to run to my Lily, pulling her to me and kissing her with all the passion I possess. I really should just tell her, but…what if she hates me and…and refuses to talk to me again. I-I don't think I could handle that. Even the mere thought of losing her again…

I don't want to think about it.

"Hey, I have an idea." I spoke up badly needing a way to occupy my thoughts. "Why don't we all go see a movie? My treat."

The girl nodded happily and we all headed out to catch a flick.

**LPOV**

Sam treated us to a movie and lunch. The movie stunk, but in all honesty I wasn't paying much attention. Through most of it my eyes were closed as my lips happily connected with Sam's. I think we may have annoyed Mary a bit with our affection towards each other.

Sorry Mary.

When he finally left that evening I decided to ask Mary's advice on what I should get him for Christmas.

"I just don't know, Mary. I could go with a book, I suppose, he enjoys reading, but I don't know. A book doesn't seem special enough."

"Well, do you know what his favorite books are, or at least the type he enjoys the most. You know, history, fantasy, mystery that sort of thing.

"Well, I know he enjoys the classics, like Chaucer but he also enjoys Tolkien and….that's it!"

A light bulb suddenly went off in my head. It would be difficult, but I might be able to pull it off. I wonder if my mum still has dad's old address book.

"What?" Mary asked seeing my look of enlightenment.

"I think I know what I'm going to get Sam, and it will completely knock-his-socks off".

I just hope I'll be able to get it before Christmas which is just two days away.

**SPOV**

Today is Christmas, and as promised my father prepared a huge array of breakfast foods. Actually this is the first time I think I have ever seen my father cook. Ever!

'This looks great, father." I complemented as I sat down at the table.

"Thanks. You know I…I used to cook for your mother."

That had to be a lie.

"I don't recall-

"Before you were born, Severus. I was studying to be a chef at one point."

No Bloody way!

I dropped out when your mum found out she was pregnant with you.

"Oh." I dropped my head towards my plate. It was just another reason for him to resent me. To hate me.

"She told me to continue but…with me in culinary school, and only your mum working, we were getting by okay but…I wanted to be able to provide for my wife and child so I took the job at the mill."

"So, is that why you have resented me all these years?" I was still looking at my plate when I asked him. I couldn't bear to see his eyes at that moment. "Because you had to give up your dream and take a job you hate."

I knew he hated working at the mill. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't complain about it. Either it was the lack of hours, his shitty boss or the union. It was always something.

My father took a deep sigh before placing his hand on my shoulder. I looked up. "It's not your fault Severus. It was my choice."

I simply nodded and went back to eating. After breakfast we headed into the sitting room and exchanged presents. To my shock my father had gotten me not one gift but four. The first was a green and silver hand knitted blanket. It was warm and soft and smelled like cherry's and vanilla, like…my mother.

"Your mum had started to knit that for you a few years back, when she took ill…well, I had a buddy of mines wife finish it for you."

"Thank you." I said softly was a rubbed the soft material to my cheek.

My father nodded and then softly spoke. "Consider it a gift from your mother".

His second gift to me was a silver pocket watch with a snake cared into the front, and his name on the back. "Your mother once told me that when a wizard comes of age it is tradition to be given a pocket watch. Since I will be leaving a few days before your seventeenth birthday I thought I would give it to you now".

I was completely and utterly shocked. My father was never one for tradition, especially when it came to magical traditions. Growing up he outright refused to allow my mother to partake in any of them.

"Thank you, father. I-I appreciate it."

Again he simply nodded in response as I clipped the tip of the chain to my belt loop then placing the watch in my pocket.

The third present was a winter coat, a rather nice one at that. Black of course; thick, and in looked warm and cozy. Reading the tag I found that it was waterproof and reversible.

"You have needed a new one for years."

"Yes, I have. This is great." I said putting it on over my flannel shirt. "Thanks."

"No problem." He said the words in a rather nonchalant sort of way, as if it was no big deal, but at the same time I could see the warmth in his eyes.

The final gift took my breath away, and if I hadn't taken strides in learning how to control my emotions, I probably would have been blubbering like a baby. I was a photograph in a black wooden frame. It was of my father, mother, and me when I was he was just a baby and it was…moving. It was a wizarding photograph.

"F-father…how did you-

"It was your mother's camera; she made it float in the air somehow and snapped the picture by itself." He gave a small chuckle as he explained. "The camera broke a couple months later; we replaced it with a regular one. I found it when I was going through some old boxes in the basement and I-I couldn't bring myself to throw it away but…

His voice suddenly became much softer.

…I couldn't keep it either.

I gave a nod of understanding before motioning him to open my gift.

"Severus."

My father looked in awe upon the Swiss Army Knife. I don't what exactly drew me to purchase most elaborate and expensive one I could find. Does his approval mean that much to me? It did at one time, when I was young, but I had given up on ever pleasing him long ago. So why now?

"This…this is magnificent." His eyes glistened is excitements as he pulled the different blades and accessories from his holder. "Thank you, son."

"You're welcome, father."

And then, for the second time that year, my father hugged me.

**A/N: So here is Christmas part 1 of 2, not to exciting I know but I think it turned out okay. The next chapter will be Severus at the Evans house, his gift to her and vice versa, and a bit of Drama on the end of Petunia and Vernon.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10 Christmas Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fantastic, brilliantly creative world of Harry Potter.**

**Okay everyone, sorry for the wait. My computer decided to hate me and broke-thank God it didn't crash, also I was having issues with our internet, but now that its all said and done please enjoy chapter ten.**

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed and added the story to favorites and story alerts, and special thanks to my BETA LilacGrace444.**

Chapter Ten

Christmas Part Two

**LPOV**

Petunia arrived with her lard of a boyfriend just after eight. Merlin, I can't stand that man. He's rude, uncouth, and has the manners of a Neanderthal-no actually that would be giving him too much credit.

There's also the fact that he bosses my sister around likes she's a house elf. Honestly, I don't know what she sees in the oaf. Probably his checkbook. She is so materialistic. Mum's been trying to convince her to go back to University, she quit after moving in with Vernon. I really hope Sam gets here soon. I don't think I can take much more of Dursley's golfing jokes.

I was thinking about when I should give him my gift, at the beginning or the end of the present openings. I suppose it doesn't matter. I hope he likes it. As for my family, I purchased a day at the spa for my mum, I also took her and my dad's wedding album and had it restored since they were starting to yellow a bit around the edges. For Petunia and her fat attachment I got them a gift card to department store I know Petunia shops at, if I'm lucky she might even say thank you.

Finally, a few minutes before nine the door bell rang.

No later than a second after I opened the door Sam wrapped his arms around me. "Happy Christmas, love." His silky voice whispered in my ear just before his lips found their way to mine.

"Happy Christmas, Sam."

He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and we headed into the sitting room. He placed the three small gifts he had under the tree before sitting in the smaller sofa next to me. The large sofa that normally fits four was mostly taken up by Vernon.

"So, Sam." My mother smiled softly up at my boyfriend. "When exactly will you be moving to the neighborhood officially?"

"Probably the beginning of July sometime. I have a couple of nearby places in mind."

"So you'll be renting a flat?" Petunia asked, emphasizing the word rent. Her nose seems to be stuck in the air at the moment. What a snob! Merlin, he'll only be seventeen when he moves in the summer, she can't possibly expect him to buy one!

"Actually." Sam turned toward my sister, a smirk suddenly formed on his lips. A smirk I had seen him give only once before. The same smirk that made me thinks of a certain ex-best friend. "I may consider purchasing a place. My grandmother left me an inheritance and I believe a home would be a wise investment."

And then it happened. Petunia smiled. It wasn't a snobbish curl of the lip, or one of her 'fake' polite smiles, but an honest to God smile. I don't think I have seen her give one of those since she was five.

"So you have family money?" It was the whale-oh sorry- Vernon who asked this.

"I do, though please don't think I plan live off my grandmothers fortune. That would not at all be respectable." He said this all rather mater-of-factly. If I didn't know any better I would say he was trying to impress them. But why?

Vernon and Petunia gave what looked to be an approving nod to each other. In all honesty I could care less about my sister's 'approval' of Sam or any of my friends for that matter. Deep down I know it's only because he's a muggle. If I had brought home another boy, who was an exact copy of Sam, but a wizard, she would see him as nothing more than the freak she sees me.

**SPOV**

I'm pretty sure I impressed the pants off Petunia and Vernon, not that I would normally care to, but it was Christmas and as such it should be a pleasant affair. I didn't want to cause a brawl under the evergreen tree after all. Besides I know how much Petunia's dislike of Lily's magic has hurt her and if she can have at least one pleasant day with her sister then it was worth kissing butt for a couple of hours.

After a few more moments of idle chit chat then it was announced to be time to open gifts. Rose played Santa and passed out gifts. I received a very nice leather wallet from Mrs. Evans, a guest pass to some golf club Vernon was a member, of which I have no intention of using, and from Lily…if I had not been practice at controlling my emotions…I may have cried.

I gently unfolded the gold paper careful not to tear it. I saw Lily roll her eyes at my gentle treatment of the wrapping, but when you grow up with very little you learn to save and use things as long as possible, including simple things like wrapping paper. When I first laid eyes on the book I had to blink a couple times to make sure I was actually seeing what I thought I was seeing.

The question that ran through my mind, besides how I planned to thank her later in private, was how she got her hands on a first edition copy of The Hobbit by Tolkien. Few people knew Tolkien was a wizard, I wondered if Lily knew, too bad I can't ask her. At this point I was looking at the book in complete and utter awe, as if I was holding an ancient text thousands of years old which was exhumed from the tomb of a revered Pharaoh. It was beyond priceless and not just because of the value of the book itself but because my sweet Lily put such thought behind the gift.

As much as I loved the book however, part of the guilt that I have been trying to repress began to resurge. She got this book for Sam. Sam, her, cute, sweet muggle boyfriend. Not Severus Snape. Not the

greasy Slytherin boy from Spinner's End who loves dark arts and called her a mudblood. A small frown turned on my mouth as I gently stroked the front cover. I didn't deserve it. I didn't deserve her.

"Sam." I raise my heard from the book and up to Lily's bright emerald green eyes. "Do you not like it?" Her face was written with worry.

"Oh Lily I-I love it. I was just surprised." I quickly turned my frown to a smile. "How-how did you get this?"

Lily grinned as she scooted closer to me. "A friend of my father's has a rare and antique book store. He had planned to leave the book to my father in his will, but since he already passed…well, I asked him, and he said I could have it".

Placing the book gently in my lap I reached my arms around the woman I loved, she buried her head into my neck. "I will treasure it forever." I whispered before placing a small kiss on her cheek.

"Now, I believe it's your turn to open the gift I have gotten you."

**LPOV**

The look on his face completely freaked me out. For a moment he looked almost saddened by the gift. Thankfully, it was simply an expression of unexpected shock, which was exactly what I was shooting for, shock and amazement. He then handed me his gift which was wrapped in crimson paper with a gold bow. Fitting colors for a Gryffindor, though he wouldn't know about that but it's a nice coincidence.

Pulling off the paper there was small square box just about the size of my hand. On the lid were written the words: _To my beautiful Lily flower_. I love it when he called me his flower.

Opening the lip I let out a small gasp as I laid my eyes on a beautiful silver bracelet, tiny lilies engraved all around it.

"Oh Sam, it-it's beautiful." I quickly kissed him on the mouth, not caring I was in front of my mother and sister.

"Look on the inside." He said softly. Tilting the bracelet I read the words inscribed inside. _I love you my_

_precious flower, now and forever. _

"This is amazing Sam, thank you so much." I gave him a tight hug and another kiss, this time on the cheek.

"You're welcome, love. Though compared to the gift you gave me it doesn't seem to compare." He said with a slight frown, his beautiful blue eyes suddenly dimming. It was a look I had seen before, just never on him.

"You silly boy. Why on earth would you think that? Your gift is absolutely wonderful." I quickly reassured him while slipping the bracelet onto my right wrist.

"Well now." My mother said as she stood from the couch. "It's almost eleven, I better start cooking if I want to have that turkey ready by dinner.

Of course, I quickly offered to help as did Sam leaving Petunia and Vernon to clean up the wrappings. Once most of the major preparation for the dinner was complete, Sam and I decided to go for a walk out to the woods, in other words, to go have a snog session. We stayed there for a near hour and a half

kissing and touching each other. However, even with our hands and mouths warming each other, it was soon too cold for us to bear and we headed home.

Opening the front door, my eyes were met with a sight that nearly caused me to forget the Secrecy Law's and pull out my wand. A large, intimidating muggle stood over a cowering Petunia who lay huddled in a ball just under the Christmas tree. Vernon's hand rose above his head, his large beefy fingers curling into a fist.

"Get away from her!" I yelled, causing Vernon to turn in my direction. His face was purple with fury, a large vain popping out of his neck.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Sam demanded marching over to the much larger man.

"Putting her in her place, and if you know what's good for you you'll stay out of it."

Sam didn't take to kindly to being threatened and swiftly pulled back his own fist and punched the fat man on his nose. The whale of a man screamed in a rather high pitched girly fashion before clutching his nose and stumbling backwards, tripping over the arm chair and falling flat on his triple chinned face.

"Get your fat, ugly arse out of this house before I call the police." Vernon Dursley slowly staggered to his feet, clutching his bleeding nose.

The beefy man gave a menacing glare towards Severus before turning to his girlfriend. "We will finish this later."

"The hell you will, you disgusting wanker. If I ever see you around my sister again I will call the police." I quickly threatened the ogre. My sister and I may not have the best relationship, but I would defend her with my life if need be. I then quickly went over to my sister as Sam followed Vernon out of the house making sure he left the property completely.

"L-Lily." My sister sobbed into my shoulder as I cradled her in my arms.

"Are you okay?" She said nothing but nodded. "Did he hurt you?"

"N-no, he just pushed me and I fell." She admitted softly, tears still running down her pale cheeks.

I didn't know what caused Vernon to react the way he did or if he had ever struck my sister before, but I was certainly going to find out. But later.

"Where's mum?" I was surprised she hadn't intervened already. She was always very protective of us girls, if she had seen what I just had, I was pretty sure Vernon would have left with more than a simple bloody nose.

"She-she said she was going to give a friend down the street a Christmas gift."

"Lily." I looked up from my sister toward the voice of my boyfriend.

"He's gone."

"Thank you, Sam".

It was at that moment my mother entered the house. She looked at Sam, and then Petunia and I, my sister still sniffling into my shoulder. "Vernon?" She asked. The look in her eyes showed she already knew the answer.

My mother was always rather intuitive. She had told me from the beginning of Petunia's relationship with him that she had a bad feeling about him and had tried, several times in fact, to talk her daughter out of the relationship.

"Yes." I said softly with a nod. "Unfortunately."

My mum shook her head for a moment before taking a deep breath. "So I am assuming he is gone now?"

"Yes, Sam made sure of that."

"Good. Now, let's have some tea and cookies while we wait for the turkey."

So we all headed into the kitchen, sat around the kitchen table and trying to pretend as if Vernon Dursley had never even darkened our doorstep that day, we all enjoyed a nice cup of peppermint tea.

**A/N: Okay so there is chapter ten. Here we see that Vernon Dursley truly is a bastard, but we already knew that didn't we. Anyway. Next chapter will involve a conversation between Lily and Severus-not Sam-but Severus, and then a return to school. Also Petunia will find out a little more about her sisters relationship with Vernon. **

**Please Review**


	11. Chapter 11 Last Chance

Chapter Eleven

Last Chance

**LPOV**

Putting Vernon Dursley far from our minds, the rest of our Christmas was quite enjoyable. We had a lovely dinner, sang carols, and mum even played the piano. Sam stayed until just past ten, and although I was reluctant to let him leave I knew he had a long drive home. Mum, Petunia and I stayed up for another hour talking. I couldn't get Petunia to talk about what happened between her and Vernon, but I suppose she'll tell us when she's ready. Sam said he wouldn't be able to see me tomorrow in that he planned to spend the day with his father. He had mentioned he and his father hadn't experienced the best relationship in the past, but apparently his father had been making strides to build a better relationship with him. I supposed that would be difficult for them now that he's moving out of the country.

I was awoken by the sound of my mother's voice, as she gently shook my shoulder. "Lily, sweetie, wake up."

"Huh, wh-what." Groggily I sat up in my bed. "Mum." I yawned. "Why did you wake me up?"

"It's nearly ten sleepy head, besides you have a visitor."

"Sam?" I enthuastically asked, the possibility causing a smile to stretch from ear to ear.

"No." She laughed. "Severus."

My grin quickly turned upside down. "Tell him I'm not here." I grumbled as I plopped myself back down on my mattress pulling the covers over my head.

"Don't be so dramatic, Lily." She huffed ripping the covers off me completely. "Severus is your best friend. He was the one who told you about your magic. You need to talk to him."

"I told you what he called me. I-

"I don't want to hear it young lady. Now you will get up, get dressed and come down and talk to the boy, and if you are not downstairs in fifteen minutes I will come up here and drag you down the stairs." With that she left, giving me no choice but to face the boy I had been trying so desperately to ignore.

**SPOV**

As much as I love being with Lily as Sam the muggle, I need to try and build back up a relationship with Severus. There are so many things I have wanted to tell her, to talk to her about that I can only do as a wizard. We used to tell each other everything, and now, all I can tell her is lies. The love and passion I feel for her is the truth but everything else about me, about Sam, is a complete and utter lie. I can't keep lying to her. I just can't.

"She'll be down in just a minute, dear." Rose said, smiling up at me. "I'm glad you came by, Severus. Although she won't admit it, I know she does miss you."

"I hope so Mrs. Evans. I-I know what I said was wrong, but-but my life isn't the same without her."

The muggle woman then did something rather unexpected, she hugged me. "She'll come around." She said finally releasing me from the motherly embrace. "I know she will."

Just as Mrs. Evans left the room Lily entered it. She did not look at all happy to see me. "What do you want Severus." Her arms were crossed over her chest and she had a very annoyed look on her normally angelic face.

"Just to talk." I said softly. "Please."

She gave out a loud sigh but nodded anyway. She then led me to the couch where we both sat. There was almost a full minute of silence before I finally worked up the courage to speak. "Lily. I know what I said to you was…well, it was unforgivable."

"Which is why I haven't forgiven you."

Her words stung like a knife through my chest. Did she really loath Severus Snape that much. After all we had been through, one word, one stupid, silly, slip of the tongue and now I was nothing to her.

"Lily, please. I didn't mean it, and before you even say it I know this is about more than me calling you that word." I took a long deep breath as I rubbed my eyes and the bridge of my nose. I had everything I was going to say all planned out in my head, but now that I was there, looking into her beautiful, yet angry eyes, this entire situation became much more complicated then I hoped it to be. "Look…you are right about my friends, or should I say so-called friends. I know what they only want me for my skills in Potions and Dark Arts but you have to understand how hard it is to be in that house Lily. Slytherin's they…they are expected to act a certain way and if you don't…

"Look Severus, I really don't want to hear your excuses, okay. So get to the point or leave."

Okay, this wasn't fair. She wasn't even giving me a chance. Why was she being like this? Why can't she see how much she means to me? Why can't she see that I care for her just like Sam does; with the same passion and desire and longing?

"Fine." I said rising from the couch. "You want me to get to the point, Lily. Then I will." A sudden glint of fear filled her emerald eyes as I stood hovering over her much smaller frame.

"I love you, okay!" I yelled the confession. "I have loved you for as long as I have known you. I didn't mean to call you that word, nor do I mean it when I say it to any of the other muggleborns! I HAVE TO. Don't you get it? I don't have a choice. Not while I'm in school. I got enough crap from my house for just being _your _friend, do you know what they would have done to me if they had know I was in love with you. They would have ripped me apart Lily."

My chest rose and fell at a rapid rate, my heart beating so fast and hard I felt as if it would burst through my chest. I had just confessed everything I had been holding in for the past six and a half years.

She just sat there and stared at me. And the look she gave me…complete and utter shock.

"Sorry." I breathed flopping back down on the couch. "I-I didn't mean to explode like that".

Her look turned to one of almost pity. That was the last thing I wanted. Understanding would have been nice, forgiveness would have been great, I would have even settled for acceptance, but not pity.

"Severus, you-you know I have a boyfriend, right."

I wanted to laugh. Of course I knew. I was Sam. I knew the taste of her lips, the warmth of her embrace, the feel of her soft supple breasts against my hands. I knew everything.

"I know that, Lily. But it doesn't change my feelings." She could have been dating Potter-heaven forbid-and I would still love her madly.

"Why did you never tell me…before?"

"How could I? I knew you could never return my feelings, not… "

My eyes diverted to the floor. I needed to think, and I couldn't do it staring into her mesmerizing gaze. I can't tell her I'm Sam, not yet. I will, eventually, maybe, if-if things work out the way I hope. I just need her friendship back, at least to start.

"Lily." I said softly as my eyes diverted back to hers. "I don't know if you have noticed, but the past few months I have been distancing myself from my housemates and…and I really miss your company. Please Lily, can't we at least be friends again."

**LPOV**

Yes, I had noticed he seemed to be spending more time alone, that he had been paying less attention to the likes of Nott and Avery, but that didn't mean I could trust him, could it?

"Sev, I-

He looked nervous, even panicked. Did he really want me in his life that badly?

"Please, Lily. I'm just asking for one more chance. I just want to be your friends again, that's all."

"Okay Sev, one more chance."

"Oh, Lily, thank you." And then he reached across and hugged me. He embraced me in a way he never had before. It was filled with warmth and…and love. Merlin, he really did love me. "I promise you Lily, I will never hurt you again."

I gave him a small smile, and nodded. I still didn't know if I could trust him as I once did, but I was willing to try. He left shortly after that, a huge smile on his face. I truly do hope he chooses the right path.

The rest of the day went by rather uneventfully, that was until just after dinner when for some unimaginable reason Petunia stated that she would be going home to Vernon in the morning.

"Petunia, have you gone mad? He hit you!"

"He didn't hit me, Lily, he pushed me." My sister said plainly, taking a sip of her tea.

"He would have hit you, had Sam and I not walked in when we did."

My sister took a long deep breath as she slowly twirled her spoon in her cup. "He didn't mean it. He…he just got angry. I-I provoked him."

"Provoked him. Provoked him!" My voice began to steadily rise. The wanker deserved to be arrested and she's actually defending him. "Have you gone completely barmy?"

"What is going on in here?" It was my mother who had just walked into the kitchen.

"Petunia wants to go back to Vernon."

"Over my dead body!"

"Mother, please don't get involved in this." Petunia requested softly, still looking at her tea.

"Of course I'm going to get involved in this. I'm your mother. It's my job to protect you."

"I'm not a child, I can take care of myself." Petunia rose from her seat, walking over to the sink she placed her cup inside. With a deep sigh she looked out the kitchen window to the Rose bushes.

"Rose." She said softly. "Such a pretty name, just like Lily." My mother and I looked over at her in confusion.

"Petunia, what-

"Petunia." My sister huffed. "Just one of the many things wrong with me." She slowly turned from the window and look back over at my mother. "Why did you give me that horrible name?"

"You name is beautiful, sweetheart."

"No mother, it's not. You have a beautiful name, Lily has a beautiful name, but me…why Petunia. If you wanted to name me after a flower why not Jasmine or Violet, or even Daisy."

I could see the tears forming in my mother's eyes. "Petunia, sweetie." My mum said softly wrapping her arms around her eldest daughter. "I named you Petunia because it's my favorite flower."

Unable to hold in the tears both women began to cry. "Oh mum, I-I just want to…why did I get all the shitty genes. Why can't I look like Lily? Why can't I have dad's eyes and your hair? Why is my neck so long and…why-why can't I be beautiful too."

"You are beautiful, honey". Petunia shook her head into my mum's shoulder as she continued to cry.

"No, I'm not. At least Vernon looked past my appearance. He may be temperamental but at least he wanted me."

Gently, my mother pulled my sister from her arm, then looking her directly into her pale blue eyes. "You are a wonderful, amazing woman Petunia Evans, and you deserve much better than the likes of Vernon Dursley."

**SPOV**

So I did it. I talked to Lily as Severus, and she has tentatively given back her friendship, though she did it reluctantly. At least it's start. I spent the day after Christmas helping my father continue to pack. I was amazed the amount of junk we managed to collect over the years, most of it in piles in the garage.

As I sorted through some old newspapers-why he kept them I have no idea-I heard my father let out a loud burst of laughter. "Severus, look at this."

Heading across the garage my father was eyeing an old bicycle, my old bicycle. He had giving it to me as a gift for my thirteenth birthday, he thought I should learn to ride one. I had refused to in the past seeing no point in it and preferring a broom to a bike. I believe he thought if he had actually got me one I would give it a shot-I didn't. Though looking back maybe I should have.

"I had forgotten about this thing." He said running his hand over the handle bars.

"Me too." I said softly.

"Severus." My father turned from the bike to me, a sly smile pulling on his lip. "Hop on." He said patting the bike seat.

"What!"

My father then pulled the bike from the pile of junk that surrounded it and placed it in the center of the garage. "Hop on. I am going to teach you to ride."

"Father, really. I'm too old."

"No you're not. Come on, I taught you how to drive a car I can teach you how to ride a bike."

"This is ridiculous, besides I'm too tall for that bike."

"For the love of…you're making excuses. This is an adult size bike, now get on."

I really wanted to protest further but the man was leaving in a few days plus we had been getting on quite well lately…oh, what the hell. So I carefully sat down on the bike seat, and placed my hands on the handle bars.

My father then stood behind me grabbing the back of the bike. "Now, put your feet on the pedals and I'll push you off."

I nodded and placed my feet on the pedals. "Okay, Severus on the count of three I am going to push off and you start pedaling."

This was so embarrassing. I really was too old for this. I could hardly believe I was agreeing to this. Shoving away my pride I nodded and my father began to count. "I-2-3." And I was off, sort of. My legs wobbled as my feet moved the pedals up and down, the bike shook as I tried my hardest to steer the muggle contraption.

"That's it, Severus, you're doing fine." My father praised me as I slowly made my way down the drive way. I heard him laugh when I almost lost my balance as I turned onto the side walk.

I just grumbled under by breath as I tried to gained control of the bike. Slowly but surely it became easier to control it and by the time I reached the end of my street I wasn't wobbling at all. Not really paying attention to where I was going I found myself turning down Haven Street-Lily's street, though I didn't realize it until I heard her call out my name.

"Severus!" I heard her giggle as she called out my name, unfortunately that was just enough to make me lose my concentration. As my head turned right toward her voice, the bike turned left, and before I could realize what had happened I had landed hard in the gutter, the bike having fallen on top me.

"Oh, Sev, are you okay?" My sweet Lily quickly came to my aid.

"I'm fine." Lily offered her hand, which I quickly accepted.

"I didn't mean to startle you." She said helping me from the ground. "I was just surprised to see you…well, riding a bike." I could tell she was trying hard to hold back a laugh.

"My father insisted I learn." I quietly explained picking up my bike from the gutter.

"I see." At this point she was biting her lip in an obvious attempt to stop herself from laughing. Her attempt failed. "I-I'm sorry, Sev." She said with a burst of laughter."I just remember you once said you would sooner challenge Potter to a Quidditch match then ride a muggle bike."

I really wanted to be furious at her for that comment. Rubbing it in my face like that, but as always, I found myself looking into her emerald green eyes and smiling.

"Severus, there you are." I turned to see my father walking down the street towards me. "Did you fall?"

My face turned red with a combination of embarrassment and anger. I really shouldn't have agreed to this.

"It was my fault Mr. Snape, I startled him."

"Oh." My father looked back at me and then at Lily and then back at me. And then, he smiled. "Well, I'll let you two be." And he headed back down the street.


	12. Chapter 12 Saying Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of HP, well, maybe in my dreams I do, but I don't think that counts.**

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed and added my story to alerts and favorites.**

**Sorry for the delay, I had a bit of writers block on this story, but I do hope you like the way it turned out. **

**And huge cookies to my BETA LilacGrace444**

**Now, on with the story…**

Chapter Twelve

Saying Goodbye

**SPOV**

The day came for my father to leave for his new life in Canada. I didn't know when I would see him again, and in truth I didn't know how I felt about that. Yes, we had been getting along better recently, but the past has scarred me, and as much as I have enjoyed the new memories I have created with him, I cannot simply delete the painful ones that encompassed most of my childhood. He has allowed me to stay in the house until I head back to school in a few weeks time though I have already made inquiries about a small cottage just a few blocks from Lily's house. I have decided to rent for now, but the cottage does have an option to buy so I may purchase it at some point down the line.

My father had sent most of his belongings ahead by post a few days before and would be taking a flight to North America with only one suitcase. As I drove him to the airport in his truck, which would later join him by the help of a friend, he asked me a question I wished he hadn't.

"You are going to tell Lily that you are this Sam character, right?"

With a deep sigh I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, I mean I want to, but…well, it's complicated."

"No shite." He laughed. "But she deserves to know the truth Severus. Plus, what if she never really forgives you, do you really want to spend your life lying to the woman you love?"

I knew he was right, though I wouldn't admit it, at least not to him. So I said nothing and the rest of the drive was done in silence. Once we reached the airport I walked with him up to the baggage claim.

"So, I guess this is good-bye." My father said, setting his suitcase on the ground beside him.

"I guess."

"Good luck, son." He gave me another one of those rare hugs, and I did in fact hug back. I wasn't sure if I would miss him when he was gone, or if I would ever feel inclined to visit, but I was grateful for the past few months. Months in which I truly had the father I always wanted.

"You too, dad. And drop me a line from time to time, so I know that you're still alive."

He laughed before nodding. "I'll be sure to do that, and do let me know how your crazy love triangle thing works out."

That defiantly made me laugh. But can you really have a love triangle when two of the three people are the same person?

"I will, especially if it ends up blowing up in my face." Although it was a joke, deep down, that was my biggest fear. I knew I could lose Lily forever if this turned out bad, but it was worth the risk, or at least that's what I kept telling myself.

With a final wave good-bye, I watched my father walk into the airport terminal, never knowing when or even if I would ever see him again.

**LPOV**

Normally I can't wait to head back to school after Christmas break, eager to get back to my friends and classes, but that was before Sam. He's going to come by in the morning just before breakfast, that will give us a few hours together.

Petunia finally confessed as to what caused Vernon to go barmy on Christmas. Well, she confessed to my mum I just happen to be in listening range when the conversation happened. Apparently she mentioned to him how Sam seemed like an exceptional individual, and that I was lucky to have found someone like him. It was obvious to me she was referring to the fact that he is well off and not magical, but the oaf took it another way. He accused her of wanting Sam, and not appreciating all he had done for her and a bunch of other total rubbish. When she tried to explain that she was simply implying that _he _was good for _me_, and that he wasn't thinking clearly, that was when he pushed her. For the meantime my mum has convinced Petunia to stay at home, they plan to go to Vernon's when he's at work to get some of her things. Merlin, I hope she stays away from the bastard for good.

Sam arrived just after seven in the morning. We enjoyed a pancake breakfast, courtesy of my mother, and then we went for a walk in the woods behind my house.

"I wish I didn't have to go." I whined, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist and nuzzling my head into his chest.

He sighed then kissing the top of my head. "Me too, love. Me too."

It would only be a few months, and I knew I would get through it, just as I had before, but for some reason, this time it seemed more difficult, almost painful in fact. It's times like this that I wished I wasn't a witch; that I was an average, muggle teenage girl, and that I went to the local public secondary school with my boyfriend, where I wouldn't need to worry about being called a mudblood or fear an impending war against an evil Dark Wizard. It would be just me, my Sam, and a normal, average, happy, content life.

Oh Merlin, what am I saying. I sound like Petunia. I could never give up my magic, and I've never been known to back down from a fight…or war. I just wish life was simpler at times. I still have yet to tell him what I am. In truth I'm positively terrified he'll either think I'm crazy or a freak (like my sister does). But he loves me, and deep down I have a feeling it will all work out. But still…

"I love you." He whispered in my ear before nibbling on it. I give out a girlish giggle because it tickles just a bit.

"I love you too, Sam."

We stayed in the woods for over an hour talking, kissing, and touching. The touching has increased a great deal over the Christmas holiday, and so has the desire to go much, much further. I can see the desire in his eyes and feel it as he rubs his-well you know-against my stomach when we really get snogging, and I know I feel the same, that I want the same, that I want him. But neither of us will say it. Maybe its nerves, maybe it's because neither one of us feels like we are truly ready.

"We should probably get back." I wanted to kick myself for even suggesting it, but I did have a train to catch.

Sam nodded, and taking my hand in his we walked back to the castle.

**SPOV**

She cried when I left her that morning, as did I. I knew I would see her again, and in only minutes time, but as Severus, not Sam. I would be her friend, but I was on probation of sorts, one wrong move and she'd throw me to the curb yet again. I won't be able to hold her, or comfort her, at least not how I would have liked to, not as Severus Snape, borderline dark wizard.

I arrived at her house just moments before our planned departure. Her mum had offered to give me a ride, and of course I gladly accepted. The trip to Kings Cross was done mostly in silence. Rose would ask me a few questions now and then, but Lily said almost nothing. She was missing Sam already, I could see it in her eyes, but I wouldn't dare say anything about it worried she would take it the wrong way and throw me from the moving vehicle.

"Lily." I had to say something; it was breaking my heart to see her like this. "Are you okay?" She couldn't get mad at me for being concerned, could she?

"I-I'm fine." She breathed gently wiping a tear from her cheek with her thumb. "I-I just miss him." The words were so soft I almost didn't hear them.

"I'm sorry." Slowly and softly O placed my hand on her shoulder. Her emerald eyes turned to my black. "I wish I could stop you from hurting Lily. I really do."

She gave me a small, sad smile, and I lifted my hand from her shoulder.

Once we arrived we gave our farewells to Rose and then walked through the barrier. "Sev."

"Yes."

"I-I don't feel like sitting with Mary and Alice, will you…will you sit with me?"

I gave her a wide smile and nodded in agreement. We found an empty compartment towards the back of the train, I sat first, then she directly across from me. She pulled out a book and began to read, and I did the same. Over an hour passed and not a word was exchanged, and it was complete killing me. She was right there, just a foot or so from me and I felt so… powerless. As if I could do nothing but watch her. And it was so very hard when all I wanted to do was hold her.

Taking a deep breath I lowered my eyes back to my book. It was at that moment the compartment door slid open.

"Snivillus."

**LPOV**

I could see Severus' fists clench, his jaw clamped tight. A low growl escaped his throat.

"James, go away." My words didn't sound nearly an venomous as I wanted them to. This became obvious when Potter just smirked.

"You called me James, not Potter. You want me Evans, admit it!"

"Get lost you pompous git!" Had I really called him James, I hadn't meant to.

His eyes then turned to Severus who now had his wand in his hand. "Going to start something already Snivillus?" He laughed. "Shouldn't surprise me, you're nothing but a future death eater anyway."

Severus jumped from his seat, his face was twisted in anger. No, not anger, hate. Pure and absolute hate. His breath became more rapid as his fist clenched tight around his wand, though he did not raise it.

"You know nothing of me, Potter."

"I know you're a disgusting slimy Slytherin who deserves nothing more than to be put out of your misery. You should be gotten rid of like a dying dog."

I could hardly believe what I was hearing. James Potter had more or less told Severus he didn't deserve to live. Then again he said something similar the day he had him hung upside down in the courtyard, the whole school cheering him on. _ "It's more of the fact that you exist", _His cruel words echoed in the memories of my mind.

Severus had his faults, but then again, we all do. I may have felt it was prudent to end out friendship at the time but…to want to…have him dead…and for no real reason. Yes he was in Slytherin, and yes he had some slimy friends, but in truth Severus had never participated in acts against muggle born's. Yes he had used the 'M' word on me that one time, but the only other times he said it was when he was with his so-called 'friends'. Friends he had barely said two words to since the beginning of the year.

I turned to Severus whose face was turning red with fury, and I couldn't at all say I blame him, but I had to do something. I couldn't let him lose it, not with Potter.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor and one month's detention for bullying." Both boys quickly turned to me, their faces sharing equally shocked expression.

"E-excuse me?" James was looking at me as if I had grown another head. Severus however, after the initial shock, had a sudden look of…well I would say admiration, but with Severus you never know.

"You heard me. You have no right to come in here and say such things. Severus did absolutely nothing to you. He was just here and you decided to do what you always do and stir things up."

"You can't-"

"And furthermore, if anyone deserves to be put out of their misery, it's you." I heard Severus give a snorted laugh though I ignored it. "I just can't stand how you strut around the school like you own the world. You're nothing more than a mediocre wizard who gets by on his family name, money, and obsession with Quidditch. You're just jealous of Severus because you could never be half the wizard he is. Now get out of my sight before I add another months detention."

Potter froze for a moment and then after shaking his head-probably in disbelief of what I just said-he left.

The next thing I knew Severus had wrapped his arms around me. "Thank you." He whispered in my ear.

**A/N: Okay, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It was rather difficult for me to write for some reason. Anyway, next chapter they arrived back at Hogwarts, more Malfoy in the mix, and of course letters from Sam.**

**Please Review**

**I like them.**


	13. Chapter 13 Rekindeling a Friendship

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP**

**Thank you to all who reviewed and Special thanks to my BETA LilacGrace444**

**Now on with the show…enjoy.**

Chapter Thirteen

Rekindling a Friendship

**SPOV**

Yes, I thanked her. I hugged her and thanked her for standing up to Potter. I wasn't going to make that mistake twice. I was no longer going to allow my pride to get in the way between me and my Lily!

"Thank you for giving that git what he deserved and thank you for standing up to him before I hexed his smug face off."

Lily chuckled before gently pulling from me. "You are welcome, and actually I think I would have liked to have seen you hex his face off."

We both laughed as we sat back down in our seats. "He really is a git." Lily said with a final chuckle.

"Yes, he is."

"Lord, I hope he grows up one of these days, I am _so_ tired of dealing with his immaturity."

"You and I both."

"Well." She began taking a deep intake of breath. "I think I'm done reading, up for a game of chess?"

Of course I accepted and pulled out my new wizard chess set I had ordered via mail over Christmas break as a present to myself.

"This is nice, Sev." She said running a hand over the smooth blue and black marble surface.

"Thanks."

"Did you get it for Christmas?" She asked as she we set up the pieces.

"Sort of, I bought it for myself." As expected, she gave me a confused look. She knew-or she thought she knew-that I didn't have the pocket money to buy much of anything, let alone something so elaborate. "Saved up for it."

She gave a small nod, but by the look in her eyes I could tell she didn't completely believe me. She probably thought Avery or Nott gave it to me, but she didn't press the subject so neither did I. We played a few more games before Lily became tired of losing and went back to reading.

Once we arrived at Hogwarts we took a carriage to the castle, walked together into the Great Hall but then went to our separate tables.

"Hello Severus, how was your holiday?" It was Lucius who asked, and he had that conniving look in his eye. He wanted something. That was the only time he ever talked to me.

"Fine. Yours?"

"Very good, actually. " He grinned, running his fingers across his left forearm. I instantly knew what he was implying. "You next holiday could be just as great." He winked at me before turning his attention to Narcissa.

I knew at that moment I needed to stay as far away from Lucius Malfoy as possible.

**LPOV**

James was surprisingly quiet during the start-of-tern feast; in fact he wouldn't even look in my direction. Maybe he finally got the point that I hate his guts. I looked across the hall towards the Slytherin table; Severus was quietly eating, not participating in idle chit chat with his housemates. He's always been like that though, quiet and reserved.

"Lily, is it true?" Mary whispered at me from across the table.

"Is what true?"

"That you took points away from Gryffindor and gave James a month's detention." Mary was never one for gossip and always tended to verify facts before passing judgment. I always admired that about her.

"Yes." I stated plainly.

Her brow furrowed. "Why?" I quickly explained what he had said to Severus. "Well then, he deserves it, I suppose." She still didn't look convinced, but I believe this was because she was starting to develop a thing for the messy haired boy. She really did trust too easily. "So your friends with Severus again, then?"

"I am. We talked over break, and I have agreed to give him a tentative second chance."

"That's nice of you Lily, but just be careful. His friends…well, you remember what they did to me." Mary sighed as she ran her hand through her ear length blond hair which had once been set on fire by Nott, Severus did not participate but he did nothing to stop it either.

"I know, but Sev would never do anything so cruel. He's not like that."

She gave a small nod, but it was pretty obvious she wasn't full convinced of Severus' innocence.

Sam filled my dreams that night, as he normally does. We were in the woods behind my house doing what we normally do when we are back there, but then, he told me he loved me, got down on one knee and proposed. Where the hell did that come from? I love him yes, but marriage? I would like to marry one day, and have a child or two, and yes I would happily do that all with Sam, but not yet, not any time soon.

**SPOV**

I had a hard time falling asleep, thoughts of Lily swimming around my head. So I decided to write her a letter. It wasn't much, just telling her that I miss her and love her and that I can't wait until Christmas when I can bring her to my new home where there will be no need for rushing off to the woods to be alone. The following morning as I headed down to the common room I saw Malfoy standing in the corner talking to a few other guys. Attempting to blend into a group of third years who were headed out the door, I followed closely behind them, just as I reached the portrait door however I hand gripped my shoulder.

"Making friends with third years, Snape. You must be desperate." Nott and Avery who were standing just behind him laughed.

Gits!

"I just happen to be leaving at the same time. That's all."

"Hum. I heard that you're friends with the mudblood again."

Well, that was quick.

"Yes, so?"

"Why?"

"Because she's…

I needed to think, to come up with some sort of excuse like, she begged me. Like they would believe that.

"You can't possibly fancy her?" He quickly came to his own conclusion, his face scrunched up in disgust at the thought.

Most people in my house knew I was friends with Lily, and most, although they wouldn't keep the same company, simply didn't care. Malfoy was the exception.

"She's my friend. That's all. Besides, she has a boyfriend."

"Ah, yes. The muggle boy-what was his name again?"

"Sam. I-I believe."

"Oh right, Sam. Filthy common muggle name, but it is best if she stays with her own kind, Severus. Besides you're already half, you wouldn't want to sully your blood line any further now would you?"

I could have cursed him. I could have cursed him that very second and never been happier for it. Who is he to say who she or I have the right to be with? Knowing a confrontation with Malfoy would only lead to trouble on my part, I kindly excused myself from his presence and headed to breakfast.

**LPOV**

Just as I arrived in the Great Hall for breakfast Severus was leaving. He quickly suggested we meet in the library during our free period before lunch to study, and seeing no harm in it I agreed. Classes began as normal; during my free period I met Severus in the library as planned, though I didn't study much and spent my time writing a letter to Sam. Severus seemed occupied anyhow; he was taking notes from some a book on advanced charms, though I really didn't pay too much attention as to what kind of charms.

"Hey, Lily." Looking up from my letter Severus closed his book and summoned it back to its shelf. "I was thinking. I'm not really that hungry. How about we grab a light snack from the kitchen and take a walk around the lake. It's a beautiful day after all."

That actually sounded like a really good idea. I wasn't that hungry myself and I could use the fresh air.

"Sure."

"Great."

We headed to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of apples and fig bars before heading out for a stroll around the lake.

It was a gorgeous day, the sky was clear, but there was a light breeze which lessoned the heat. Severus was a few steps ahead of me, and I noticed that his robes were billowing behind him. How did he do that anyway?

"So Sev, any thoughts to what you're going to do when you graduate?" I asked then taking a bit of my fig bar.

He just shrugged as he bent down and picked up a stone. "Not sure." He then tossed the stone into the lake; it skipped a few times against the surface of the water before finally sinking.

"You should think about St. Mungo's. I hear they have a phenomenal potions lab."

"Maybe, but…I still have time to figure that out."

It was obvious he didn't want to continue on the topic. Severus has a completely brilliant mind, and I just know he could do amazing things for the wizarding world, if only he would focus that brilliance in the right direction. After he called me a mudblood, I had feared I truly lost him to them, and in truth part of me believed I might still. I know he's been keeping his distance from the 'bad influences' but he still has an obsession with the dark arts.

"What about you, Lily. What are your plans?" He asked taking a bite of his apple.

"Oh, I don't know. I was thinking it would be rather interesting to become an unspeakable."

Severus chuckled. "Yes, it would. But do you think you can handle the pressure?" He said in a teasing tone. "Keeping all those horrible secrets."

I laughed and shook my head. "Oh believe me; I know how to keep a secret."

"Hum." Taking a final bit of his apple he tossed the core into the lake. "And you think you can keep those secrets under any circumstance, under pressure, even torture." He asked this in a very serious tone.

"I-I believe so, yes." I was a Gryffindor after all. I am the essence of bravery. Oh Merlin, I sound like Potter.

"Hum, how about,' he came to me, so close in fact he was now only inches away. I could feel his breath; it was cool and hinted of the sour green apple he had just finished. 'Tickle torture". That when his hands reached for my side, his fingers wiggling around my ribs.

"S-Sev-stop."

"We have to make sure you won't give into torment." He laughed as relentlessly continued squirm his long fingers against my stomach and sides. I tried to playfully push him off but he was not wavering.

"I won't talk." I said through the giggles.

"Oh I think you will, Miss Evans." And that when I collapsed, to my knees unable to take his torture any longer.

"Sev, come on. That-that's enough."

His deep voice gave a chuckle before finally relenting. "Alright. You win."

And that was when I realized how close we really where. I was still on my knees, my back was ached a bit, and he was hovering over me. A smile pulled to his lips as his dark eyes turned to mine.

"Lily." He all but whispered my name.

Before I could even think of how to react Severus tilted his head, he closed his eyes and he leaned forward. I knew what he was going to do, and I couldn't allow it, even though part of me wanted it. Why, I don't know. I have never thought that way about Sev before, but I suddenly found myself wanting to know what his lips tasted like. No. No! I couldn't. I loved Sam. Sam. Not Sev, Sam.

"No, Sev stop." I gently pushed him from me, quickly standing. "I can't."

"Lily, please, you know how I feel about you." He quickly got to his feet and came to me, taking my hand in his. "I love you. I would never hurt you. I swear to you, Lily. I would never hurt you."

I wanted to cry. This was too much. Much too much. "Sev, please. I have a boyfriend, you know that."

Releasing my hand he ran his hand through his hair. He mumbled something, but I didn't catch it. "I know." He finally said. "I'm sorry. I just…I need to think." And he left.

**A/N: Okay, so what did you think? Looks like Lily's started to have feeling for Sev, but will she act on them, and if she does where will this leave Sam. **

**Please Review**

**They make my Day**


	14. Chapter 14 The Irrelevant Existence

**Disclaimer: Although I wish I did, I own nothing related to HP in any way.**

**Thank you to all my reviews, those who added Sam to their Story Alerts and Favorites**

**Thank you to my BETA LilacGrace444 for your quick edit.**

**Now on with Chapter 14…**

Chapter Fourteen

The Irrelevant Existence of Severus Snape

SPOV

I can't believe I did that! I tried to kiss her. I tried to kiss her as Severus. Why the bloody hell did I do that? I paced back and forth in front of the fire that was roaring nicely in the Room of Requirement trying to gather some since of semblance in my mind. Plopping down on a cushioned loveseat I ran my hand though my hair and down the back of my neck. Part of me, a large part, was pleased by my impulsive move. She did seem receptive to the almost kiss, at least at first. Plus it would be best if she fell for Severus Snape over Sam, I really did not want to give up my magic. But how could Slytherin Sev compete with Sam the muggle.

Sam may not have magic (or at least not be able to use it) but he has everything else, including Lily's heart.

Merlin I'm such an idiot, how did I get myself into this mess? Arg! Needing desperately to release some pent up energy I scrambled out of the Room of Requirement, headed to my dorm, put on a T-shirt and pair of sweat pants that I normally wear for my morning work outs, and headed out to the lake. I did not care that it was nearly dark or that the sky was littered with dark rainclouds, I needed to run, to somehow release the frustration building inside of me. Ignoring the sudden cold, harsh wind as it struck against my cheeks, I sprinted around the edge of the Black Lake. I had to run, run from my reputation as a poor half-blood unworthy of friends, from a possible forced servitude to an evil dark wizard, from my self-destructive nature, from my doomed relationship with Lily, from my half-hearted relationship with my father, from my uncertain future, from…from everything.

LPOV

I've been having nightmares. The guilt for almost kissing Severus has ripped through my mind and entered my subconscious. They start out like most dreams I have of Sam. We are talking, or holding hands, or kissing and then-suddenly-he pulls away. His face scrunches in anger briefly before it melts into a look of hurt, of despair. His face pales, his eyes dim.

"_How could you Lily? How could you do this to me?" I look at him in confusion not know what he means._

"_Sam, what are you talking about? I didn't do anything to you?"_

"_You love him, don't you?"_

"_Love? Love who?"_

"_That boy from your school. Severus."_

_I shake my head adamantly, wrapping my arms around him once more. "No Sam, I swear I only love you."_

"_But you kissed him. I saw you." He pulls himself from my arms. "Admit it. You don't love me. You never did. I'm not good enough for you. I'm not a wizard like you or him. I could never be good enough."_

"_No, Sam I swear. I don't care if you are muggle. I want to be with you, only you."_

"_You don't have to lie to him, Lily." I turn towards the smooth, deep voice. It's Severus and he looks amazing. "You know you want me. He's just a stupid muggle. He could never please you the way I do." Without warning he pulls me into his arms and kisses me passionately._

_I see Sam out of the corner of my eye. A tear runs down his cheek before turning and walking away._

Every time I wake up sweating, my very breath caught in my throat. I could never hurt Sam that way. I love him, and I would never do anything to hurt him. Just the thought of it is literally haunting my dreams and making me ill.

Severus had been avoiding me, probably for the same reasons I was hesitating to talk with him. We had just regained our friendship and now…I need to talk to him, to set things straight. I love Sam, and I'm not going to risk my relationship with him. Sev and I can remain friends, but that is all. Yes. I'll just state it plainly, and he'll just have to accept it.

SPOV

It had been a week since the incident by the lake and we had been avoiding each other like the plague. There wasn't the same tension as before we regained our friendship, but the was still an uncomfortable silence between us. The only time we really had any interaction was during potions, where we were lab partners.

"Sev." She said my name as she slowly diced the Gillyweed.

"Yes." I answered careful not to take my eyes off my stirring.

"I-I think we should talk. You know, about what happened last week."

I snorted. "Nothing happened, Lily. You pulled away, remember."

"I know, but…after class, I want to talk, okay."

"Yeah, sure."

I knew what would happen, she would tell me she loved Sam, that we could only be friends…or that we couldn't be friends at all. Despite the high probability of rejection, I can't help but cling to the small possibility that she is attracted to me in some way. Although my lips did not meet hers that day, I saw the look in her eyes, the very look she gives Sam before she tells him she loves him.

After class we headed out of the castle, and began walking along the edge of the Forbidden Forest. For a good five minutes neither of us said a word, looking everywhere but at each other, until finally Lily gathered her Gryffindor courage and broke the ice.

"Sev." She stopped walking, her eyes glancing down towards her shoes. She took a long deep breath before finally looking up to me. "I-I know how you feel about me, but…

Here it comes.

"I love my boyfriend, Sev. I love him more than anything. I know how you feel about me, but I just don't feel that way about you."

I could see the conflict of emotions in her eyes, and I think that if things were different, then maybe, just maybe she would have been willing to explore those emotions.

"Are you sure?" I took a step closer and reached down for her hand. "I know you don't want to hurt this Sam, but…I'd do anything for you, Lily. I…I'd give up my magic for you".

"Oh, Sev." I could see her eyes moisten just before she pulled me into a hug.

"I love you, Lily Angela Evans. I truly do."

"I know." She gently pulled from me. "And I love you, but only as a friend."

My head drooped. I knew it was coming. I wasn't shocked, but it still hurt. Why can't she love me as Severus? Why can't she see past my Slytherin robes?

"It-it's okay, Lily." I lied, not really knowing what to say. "I understand." Looking back up into her beautiful emerald eyes, I smiled. "We're still friends, right?"

"Of course, Sev." She grinned then pulling me in for another friendly hug. "Best friends forever."

We walked and talked for another half an hour before we headed into the castle for dinner.

LPOV

I feel bad for having to disappoint Sev like that but it was the right thing to do. He took it pretty well too, or so it seemed that way, but then again Sev can often be rather hard to read. I know he's probably hurting right now, but he'll find someone one day, maybe a nice Ravenclaw girl or someone from abroad. Someone who can appreciate his sarcastic sense of humor and sharp wit. Someone who shares his interest in potions and…Dark Arts. No, he may not be hanging out with the likes of Avery and Malfoy anymore, but deep down, I know he still fancies the subject.

I received a letter from Sam today. He said he misses me like the flower misses the sun. Very romantic. I can hardly wait until Christmas when I can have him in my arms once again. He wrote that he should be moved into his new place near my house by the time I return home for holidays. I can hardly wait to see it. It will be nice to have some privacy as well and not having to sneak out to the woods for a good snog-or more. It's true our physical relationship grown in momentum every time we meet, and trust me when I say I enjoy every wicked minute of it.

Just thinking about his warm hands against my skin sends an lovely shiver down my spine, and his kisses, oh Merlin his kisses, no boy I have ever kissed, kisses like him, so tender, yet immensely passionate at the same time. It's completely amazing and…I miss it.

SPOV

I sat silently on the forest green sofa in front of the fire in the common room; one of the pictures of Lily she insisted we take when we were at the beach last summer, in my hand. She looked beautiful-as always-her hair was up in a pony tail, a few loose strands hung here and there. Her smile was bright and happy and you can tell, by the look in her eyes, that she loves the boy sitting next to her.

"What's this?" The picture was grabbed from my fingers before I could react.

It was Regulus. Stupid git.

"Give it back." I went to grab it, but he was too quick.

"Looks like that mudblood friends of yours but who's the bloke with her?"

"None of your business." I snapped, then successfully grabbing the picture back from him quickly placing it back in my wallet.

"That's pretty sick Snape, its bad enough you fancy a mudblood, but to carry around a picture of her with some other guy…

"Shut up Reg! You don't know what you're talking about." I turned to leave, but the younger boy grabbed me by the shoulder.

"You wouldn't want someone like Avery finding out about something like this."

He had an unhealthy glint in his eye, his lips curled into a smirk. He was playing at something, I just knew it.

"What is it to you anyway?"

"I'm just saying, I mean, what if I…accidently…let slip that I saw you ogling over some muggle picture of the mudblood and some strange bloke to some of your roommates."

"Regulus, really." I rolled my eyes and tried to play it off that his threats meant nothing. "I could care less."

"Is that so?" His smirk seemed to expand as he took a step closer to me. It was obvious he was trying to intimate me. He was younger and smaller, but he had a looming darkness about him, and in all honesty I did feel somewhat intimidated. "If you still want to align yourself with the winning side I suggest you get over you infatuation with filth." His voice suddenly became low and menacing. "The Dark Lord has a way of punishing those he finds unworthy."

He left me just a moment later, heading back to his room. Sitting back down on the sofa, I stared blankly into the burning embers. It would seem, with each passing day, Severus Snape's existence was becoming less and less relevant.

**A/N: So I hope you liked it. I had a hard time writing this chapter for some reason, but I guess it turned out okay. **

**Please Review**

**They make me happy**


	15. Chapter 15 More Letters

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in the HP world. But perhaps one day I will come up with something as equally wonderful and make million off it and then JKR and myself can have a friendly meeting over tea and cakes and talk about literature. Okay…I'm delirious.**

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed and please keep them coming.**

**Thank you to my BETA LilacGrace444**

Chapter Fifteen

More Letters

**SPOV**

I receive a letter from Lucius Malfoy this morning. He stated that his 'business associate' has heard of my skills in potions and is eager to meet me. Included in the letter was a formal invitation to the annual Christmas Ball that the Malfoy's always have. In all my years at Hogwarts I had never warranted an invitation before, which leads me to only one conclusion; The Dark Lord would be attending. I have no desire what so ever to attend, however, my health and possibly my life would be in serious danger in I refuse. I suppose I could accept the invite and then make up some excuse at the last minute.

Crap! I really shouldn't have to deal with this.

I spent most of the afternoon in the library doing research on cosmetic surgery spells, hair color charms and everything else I could find that will assist me on permanently changing my appearance. I haven't made a decision one way of the other as of yet, but I want to be completely prepared. Metamorphosis Potion, if I decide to become Sam permanently, will most likely be the best route to take. I came across it early in my research, and so far have not found a better substitute. It is expensive not to mention highly difficult to make and if done improperly could have horrid side effects.

But she's worth it. Being with her even if it means never using my magic again, is worth it.

**LPOV**

I wrote a letter to Sam today. I think it's the longest one I have ever written in fact. I went on and on about this and that, even rambling at parts, but I just needed to tell him everything. Everything I've been thinking and feeling and…and needing. After completing it I decided to give it a quick glance before sending it off.

_My dearest Sam,_

_I wish I had the proper words to describe how much I miss you. When I wake up in the morning you are the first thing on my mind, and when I go to bed at night, sometimes I stay awake for hours just thinking of you. And my dreams…well, you almost always play an important part in them. Sometimes we are simply talking, or holding hands, or kissing, and sometimes we are doing much more, and I think you know what I mean by that. I'm also pretty sure I'm blushing right now. _

_Anyways, Schools okay, I suppose. Potters left me alone for the most part, though apparently he and Mary are dating now. She really has horrible taste in guys. First Black and now Potter. I warned her, I told her he will hurt her just like Sirius did, but she isn't listening. I think she just wants to feel loved, needed. She said that James promised that he wouldn't push her into anything, and that he would only go as far physically as she wanted him to. I don't buy it. Potters a git! Poor naive Mary, she'll just end up hurt again. Oh, my friend Alice is now dating Frank Longbottom. Nice guy, very romantic, always opening doors and pulling out chairs for her, actually the boy hardly leaves her alone. Honestly I think I would get rather tired of not even being able to head to the loo without an escort, but she seems to think its endearing._

_I've been getting along well with Severus. You remember I told you about him, we were friends before Hogwarts but then we had this huge fight and I stopped talking to him for a bit. In truth he fancies me, but don't worry Sam, I only have eyes for you, and he knows that. I made sure he understood, and in no uncertain terms, that I only think of him as a friend, and he seems to have accepted that._

_I can hardly wait to see you again, Sam. In your last letter you said you should have your new place ready by the time the holiday comes, I have to admit I'm rather anxious to see it, or more specifically to be alone with you in it. Just you and me, all the time in the world and with no worry on interruption. Sounds wonderful, don't you think?_

_There is something I want to tell you when I get back. Something about myself that you may find a bit…I don't know…different. It's not bad, I wasn't born a boy or anything like that, but I do have a rare…well, ability I need you to know about. _

_I love you Sam, I love you more than anything in the world. Please, never forget that._

_Yours always,_

_Your Lily Flower_

Satisfied with my ramblings I folded the paper and placed it in the envelope. I had made the decision to tell him about my magic this summer. I'm not sure how he'll take it, but it's not something I can keep from him any longer. Being a witch is simply part of who I am, and I know I couldn't deny my magic if I wanted to. He'll understand. He loves me, and he'll understand.

**SPOV**

I decided to write my father. I'm not really sure why. I suppose I just wanted to make sure he settled into his new home and job. I simply asked him how he was, if he liked his new job, what the weather was like in Canada this time of year and a few other mundane questions, and when I had finished, I spontaneously decided to send the letter by owl. I wasn't sure how he'd react, he hadn't been pleased when school owls had delivered my Hogwarts letters in past, but things were different now. We had connected, sort of, plus he was thousands of miles away in Canada, what was he going to do, send me a Howler?

When I was about half way up the steps to the owlery I suddenly heard voices. Voices I knew all too well, voices of my dorm-mates.

"Can you believe that little tosspot?" I heardMulciber say with a laugh. "What a wimp."

"I know." It was Avery who spoke next. "Bloody poofter, one blow job and he's begging to join."

"I know, though I still can't believe you actually gave it to him."

"What do I care, besides you know what the Dark Lord said, for every convert we get a thousand gallons."

Oh this was sick. Beyond sick. The Dark Lord was buying off people's loyalty, and it would seem that some were willing to do anything for a bit of gold. The question was, whose alliance had they gained? Pretty much every guy in our year and below was already on board, with the exception of me of course. Then again maybe it's not a Slytherin. A Ravenclaw perhaps. Huffelpuffs are easily enough to manipulate.

Not wanting to get caught listening into their conversation, I intentionally alerted them to my presence by stomping up the rest of the steps.

"Snape. What are you doing here?" Avery narrowed his eyes at me, attempting to look intimidating. He failed. In fact after the conversation I just heard, and knowing what he was willing to do for money, I almost laughed.

"Just sending off a post."

With a shrug and a scowl in my direction they left the owlery. I quickly found one of the school owls and tied the parchment to his leg, giving him instructions as to where to take it.

"Canada. Who's in Canada?"

I smiled at the sound of her voice. She must have heard me give the owl directions. "My father." I turned to Lily, who was approaching her friend Mary's owl.

"Why is your father in Canada?" She asked tying her letter to the brown barn owl's leg.

"He decided it was time for a change." I didn't want to go into details about the job in fear she may relate it to Sam's father having also moved out of the country for work.

Walking up to me, her brow furrowed, a confused expression hung on her face. "Where will you stay over the holidays then?"

Of course she would ask that. I knew if I simply said friends she would automatically assume I was referring to Mulciber and Avery.

"One of my mum's old friends has offered to let me stay with her in Wilshire for the summer."

"Oh, that's nice."

"So, writing home?" I asked glancing down at the letter.

"Um, no. To Sam."

**LPOV**

He gave me a small smile after I mentioned Sam, but I could see in his eyes it hurt to hear his name. I have no doubt that he truly does care for me, and I can only imagine how much it must hurt him to know we will never be together, at least in the way he wants us to; but even if Sam wasn't in the picture Severus and I could never be a couple. We are two very different people and although I know he's changing for the better, the dark still calls to him, and I wonder how long he can resist until he succumbs to it once again.

It was just about dinner time so Sev and I walked to the Great Hall together but then went to our separate tables.

To my unfortunate surprise I was greeted with the sight of Sirius Black practically groping some fifth year girl at our table. That boy is a pig! I was about to tell him just that when Potter beat me to it.

"Really Padfoot, some of us are trying to eat." He glanced at his friend only briefly before looking to his right, where Mary sat beside him. She gave him a smile and mouthed 'thank you'. "You're welcome." He said softly before taking her hand which was resting on the table and intertwined his fingers with hers.

I supposed that was a nice gesture, but I still don't trust the toerag.

**SPOV**

I received my Lily letter today. She went on a bit about her friends and their boyfriends, about school, and even admitted to me that Severus fancied her, but then quickly assured me that I was the only one for her. I really didn't know how to take that. As Severus it just confirms that a future between my Slytherin self and the Gryffindor was utterly doomed, but on the other hand it affirms how much she truly and deeply is in love with Sam.

She wrote that she had something about herself she needed to tell me. About a rare ability she has. I'm positive she's referring to her being a witch. Obviously I'll be fine with it, the problem is, I'll have to act surprised, even shocked when she tells me. Maybe I'll play it off like I think she's joking at first or I could just stare blankly as if I'm trying to soak in the information.

I'll probably just end up laughing. I used to do that when I was a kid and didn't know what to say, sort of a nervous response, though being smacked with the belt by father for being disrespectful cured me of the tendency rather quickly.

I suppose I'll just have to wait for the moment at hand and play it by ear.

**A/N: I know this chapter isn't very long and I do apologize, but it's just the way it came out. Next chapter they head home Summer Holiday and Sev shows Lily around his new home.**


	16. Chapter 16 Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP in any way, shape or form. That honor belongs to JKR.**

**Thank you to all of you who have reviewed and SAM to your story alerts. I apologize for the delay in posting, I try to get a chapter out every week but it end up more like two. Sorry, but between my other two stories and life I just can't get it out any sooner.**

**That's to my Beta LilacGrace444, you're the best.**

Chapter Sixteen

Home

**LPOV**

Sev and I sat together on the train ride back, though he seemed…I don't know…distant I guess. He read almost the whole time and hardly said two words to be. Whenever I attempted to start a conversation he would give me a one or two word answer and that would be the end of it. When we arrived at Kings Cross, he gave me a hasty good bye, and left in a taxi.

"So, Petunia has a new boyfriend." My mum randomly said as we drove down the interstate.

"He's not like Vernon is he?" Just the thought sent chills down my spine.

"No, he seems quite…doting actually."

"Doting?"

"Yes, he quite attentive to her. He actually reminds me a lot of your father when we were first dating." She said with a small chuckle. "Always trying to please her. Though I supposed most young couples are like that."

"So what does he do? Or does he go to the University."

"His family owns a chain of shoe stores. He actually recently moved to the country to see to the opening of a store going up in London. That's where they met; she was looking for a new pair of black heels."

"So he's well off then?" My mother nodded. That didn't surprise me. Petunia always did have expensive taste, even in men. She had even admitted that one of the main reasons she started dating Vernon was because he was well off.

"What's his name?" I probably should have asked that first.

"Antonio Del Sarto."

"Del Sarto. Of Del Sarto Shoes Inc.?"

My mum laughed and shook her head. "Lily, I thought we already established that his family does indeed own shoe stores."

"Really mum, are you that out of the loop? Del Sarto shoes Inc. is one of the most fashionable and expensive shoe labels in all of Europe".

I knew my mum was a little behind the times on fashion, but really, who hadn't heard of Del Sarto Shoes Inc? Ten to one even Sev probably knew who they were.

"Yes, Petunia mentioned that once or twice, or a hundred times. What's important to me is that he makes my daughter happy, not how big his checkbook is".

"Well, naturally. But still. Wow. I wonder if Petunia can get me a discount."

**SPOV**

I took a taxi to the storage unit where I had my car placed for the year. It felt so good to be behind the wheel of a car again. The sound of the engine roaring was like music to my ear. Speaking of music, I turned on the radio to the local rock station and headed to Myers Real Estate Office to pick up my keys to my new home. I pulled into a spot near the front of the parking lot, then using glamour I changed into Sam and headed into the office.

"Can I help you young man." The receptionist gave me a suspicious look. Though I suppose I am a bit younger than their normal clientele.

"Yes, I'm here to see Mr. Hastings. I believe he has the keys to my new house."

"I see, and your name?"

"Samuel Princeton." I had fill out all of the forms and documentation for the house, (via mail) using my new name and slightly altered identification.

In that I have been away at school I hadn't had the chance to secure documentation for my new identity as of yet. I knew with my vast monetary funds and ability to use magic to help push things through the system, that I would have no problem promptly creating the records pertaining to the person of one Samuel Tobias Princeton-muggle.

"Ah, Mr. Princeton." The realtor greeted me with a flashy smile and a shiny set of keys dangling from his fingertips.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Hastings. I take it those are the keys to my house." I eyed the metal keys eagerly.

"Indeed. Front and back door, as well as the side door that leads from the garage to side yard." He continued to give a toothy grin as he handed them to me.

"Thanks." I couldn't help but grin as I wrapped my fingers around the keys. _My_ keys.

My house keys.

My first house.

A house, I hope one day in the near future to share with Lily.

I quickly signed a final bit of paperwork before heading off. My first instinct was to head to Lily's. I was beyond excited to show her my place, however currently, the house was empty. Completely empty. Not a stick of furniture in sight. I decided to wait, and would go to her tomorrow. This way I can ask her assistance in picking out my furniture. I think she'll like that. As for tonight, I will happily sleep on the floor, in _my _room, of _my_ house.

**LPOV**

When Petunia was dating Vernon Dursley she hardly said two words about the man, other than the fact that he was the director of a drill company and that he had money to burn, but Antonio…oh, Merlin, the woman would not shut up! I had never been so tempted in my life to use one of Sev's spells. (Langlock, it glues your tongue to the roof of your mouth). But I couldn't. She may have been running off at the mouth, but at the same time I could never remember her seeming so…happy.

"He has an Aston Martin you know." My sister gloated as she continued on her little rant on how perfect her boyfriend was. "It's red, with black leather interior. Much more comfortable them Sam's Mustang, I'm sure."

I just rolled my eyes and silently wondered how long it took her to come up with that line. Oh, insult Sam's Mustang; I may never recover from such an attack against my boyfriend's car. How childish.

"Petunia, sweetie." My mother kindly interrupted my sister. Thank, Merlin. "I know how much you like…talking about Antonio, but perhaps we should let Lily talk for a bit".

My sister just shrugged before looking in my direction. "So, how was your term at your freak school?"

"Petunia!"

I don't know why my mother even bothered scolding her. It's not like she'll listen. She didn't when we were children, why would she expect her to now? "It's alright mum. I shouldn't expect anything less from perfect muggle Petunia with her overly high standards and exotic boy-toy".

Petunia emitted a huffing sound, I simply left the kitchen.

I wished Sam was here. I know I'll see him tomorrow, but I wish he was here now. I've missed him so much. I will admit that I am a bit nervous. I plan to tell him I'm a witch this summer. I don't think he'll resent me for it, at least I would hope not. If he really loves me I know he won't care. It may take some…well…time, for him to get used to the idea of magic being real, but I'm sure in the end it will work out just fine.

**SPOV**

I woke up with a sore back and a crick in my neck. It was my own fault for not putting a cushioning charm on the floor before going to sleep. After a quick shower, I changed, and then headed to Lily's. It was early, only seven in fact, but I just didn't want to be away from her any longer. The door was answered by a half awake Rose Evans who despite the early hour welcomed me happily into her home.

"Come on in Sam, I'll just go get Lily. I'm sure she'll be thrilled to see you."

I stood at the foot of the stairs while Rose retrieved Lily. Unfortunately, it wasn't my sweet flower that descended first, but her older sister Petunia.

"Oh, hello Sam." He gave me a tiny smile as she walked passed.

"Good morning, Petunia." Without another word she continued past me and into the kitchen.

"Sam!" Lily squealed my name in delight as she quickly ran down the remaining stairs, then practically jumping into my arms.

"I missed you." I whispered into her neck before kissing it.

"Oh I missed you too. You're early."

"I know." I said gently pulling from our embrace so I could gaze into her emerald orbs. "I wanted to spend as much time with you as possible. Plus, I need you to help me pick out furniture for my house. I'm afraid it's completely bare at the moment".

Lily laughed and shook her head. "Good thing you asked too. Men have no decorating sense, at least most don't."

"Which is exactly why I need you." I gave her another quick kiss.

"I'm more than happy to help, but let me get dress and put some food in my stomach before we go."

I watch her from behind as she headed back up the stairs to change. Merlin, she has a nice ass.

After a quick bit of toast and porridge, Lily and I were out the door.

"Let's go by your place first. I want to get the feel of it and maybe take some measurements before we head out."

Thinking that was a good suggestion we got in my car and quickly headed the five mile drive to my place.

"Oh, Sam." She gasped as we pulled into the drive way. "It's adorable. How many rooms?"

"Three bedrooms, I plan to use one as a den/library and the other as a guest room." I explained as we exited the car and headed up the path to the front door.

"That sounds reasonable."

I unlocked and opened the door, and being a gentlemen, I allowed her to enter first. I followed as she walked around my front room, and then the kitchen. She said nothing but nodded as she placed her index finger to her chin and gave a thoughtful look.

"I see a lot of potential here."

She looked so serious. I badly wanted to laugh. "Shall I show you the rooms?"

"Please."

I quickly showed her the two smaller bedrooms and the bathroom which was at the end of the hall and then, finally I showed her into the master bedroom. It was empty, save for a blanket and my book. I had put my school trunk in the back of my car. It would do me no good for her to find Severus Snape's belongings in my house. At least not yet.

Lily pulled out a small tape measure from her pocket and headed to the left wall. "Here." She said handing me the other end. "Hold this." I, of course, did as she instructed, and she pulled the measuring tape to the opposite wall.

"Well, I would save you have enough room for a queen sized bed if you wanted one."

"Queen size Bed, huh." She just had to mention the bed. The bed which I so desire to share with her, and hopefully soon. Then again there's a perfectly good carpeted floor, why wait for the bed. With a smirk on my lips I strutted over to my girl.

"Lily."

**LPOV**

My name fell so smoothly from his lips, so…silky.

"Sam." I all but whispered his name.

Wrapping his arms around my waist he pulled me roughly to him before crashing his mouth to mine. "Lily." He began to move his lips down my neck, as his hand slowly rose up my waist. My hands were wrapped around his neck. "I…I want you."

I could feel his fingers edge under my shirt as we continued to kiss, but this time he wasn't going for a simple feel, he was attempting to pull it over my head. He was serious. He really did want me, and I wanted him…but not yet. Not on the floor. No, it needed to be special, romantic.

"Sam." I gently placed my hands on his wrists slowly pushing his hands down. "Not now."

"Why? Don't you want to? I thought…in your letters…

"I do Sam, believe me, I do. Just not on your bedroom floor."

"Oh, right." He blushed a bit before nervously scratching the back of his head. "Sorry."

"Don't be. It will happen soon. I promise." I then gave him a quick peck on the lips and a hug. "Now, let's go measure the rest of your fabulous new home."

Fifteen minutes later we were on the road headed to the local furniture store.

Sam is as bad as Severus when it came to color coordination; I swear both of them are completely color blind. The boy had actually considered getting a black suede sofa. Really! In fact almost everything he picked out was black or dark blue or brown. Thank God I was there to talk him out of it, well I didn't really talk him out, I just flat out said no! I'll admit I might have been a bit bossy, but it for his own good. Hours later we returned to his house with bags of goodies, the bulk of the furniture would be delivered throughout the week.

"It's near six, and I told my mum I'd be back for dinner." I explained placing the last of the bags on the floor of the sitting room. "Petunia's new boyfriend is coming over and she wants me to meet him."

"Your sister as a new boyfriend huh?"

"Yep. Antonio Del Sarto, his family owns a chain of shoe stores."

"Oh, yes I've heard of them, though why anyone would pay 200 hundred pounds for a pair of loafers is beyond me."

I chuckled as I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Well not everyone is as sensible as you, Mr. Princeton."

He snorted in return and then suddenly our eyes locked. He smile and kissed me softly on the lips. "I love you, Lily."

"I love you to, Sam." We kissed again. "Come home with me. Don't make me face Petunia's new boyfriend alone."

"Isn't your mum going to be there?"

"Yes, but it's not the same. Pleeeeease."

He laughed at me, but agreed nonetheless. "I suppose a few hours with an Italian wouldn't kill me."

And so we left the house, hoped in his car and headed to my house. Hopefully I won't have to listen to Petunia gloat about her rich, foreign, boyfriend all evening. Then again, even if she does, I can easily sneak away with Sam.

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Next up Sam and Lily meet Antonio. Will the like him? Will he like them? And will Sam and Lily finally decide to go all the way? The answer to those questions and more coming up.**

**Please Review**


	17. Chapter 17 Antonio Del Sarto

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP in any way, shape or form. Though maybe, if I'm lucky I'll come up with something equally as brilliant.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, cyber cookies to you all.**

**Thank you to my fabulous BETA LilacGrace444**

**Now on with chapter seventeen…**

Chapter Seventeen

Antonio Del Sarto

LPOV

As Sam pulled up to my house, sure enough a rather extravagant looking ruby red car sat in our driveway. "Looks like Antonio is already here."

"It would seem that way." Sam gave a smirk as he pulled in beside the luxury sports car. "Think he compensating for something?"

I laughed as I shook my head. "I can't believe you just said that. It sounds like something that Sev—"

Oh shit! I hadn't really almost said his name had I? Looking back up at Sam his brow rose as he gave me an odd sort of look that bordered on curiosity and surprise.

"Sev?"

"Oh um, an old friend?"

"I see. Well, shall we head inside?"

Walking through the front door I could hear voices from the living room, one of which was laced with a thick Italian accent. Sam intertwined his fingers with mine and together we walked into the sitting room

"I plan to take Petunia to Rome this summer. As well as Venice and Milan."

At first all I saw was the back of his head, he was tall, his hair black and wavy. Petunia was sitting just next to him on the smaller sofa, her hair was done up in a French twist, which I found rather odd considering she normally wears it down or up in a bun.

"Lily, Sam, your home." My mother smiled before motioning for us to join them.

As we sat down beside my mother I glanced over at Petunia who was looking exceedingly smug. "Lily, Sam, I'd like you to meet by boyfriend, Antonio Del Sarto." She placed extra emphasis on his surname.

Like I didn't already know who he was or, more specifically, his family and their business. He was handsome, I'll give her that. Bright brown eyes, chiseled features, plus he was wearing a rather tight fitting T-shirt which showed his muscular chest. Really, it was in middle of winter and he was wearing a _just _a T-shirt.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." He flashed us a pristine white smile, as he extended his hand. I quickly shook it as did Sam.

"Antonio was just telling mother how he plans to take me to Italy for the summer."

"We heard." I replied.

"Tunny's been showing me around England since we got together." The Italian stated "Just this past weekend she took me to see the Tower of London as well as the British Museum. This summer will be my chance to return the favor." He then took her hand, which had been comfortably placed on his knee, and brought it to his lips."

My sister's face turned a lovely shade of pink when her boyfriend's lips brush her hand. I had never seen her react that way towards any of Vernon's advances. To think a simple hand kiss could make my prudish sister blush was almost laughable.

'

That was when I felt Sam's arm wrap around my shoulder, gently scooting me closer to him. "

"Petunia said you go to a boarding school for the gifted in Scotland." Antonio restated the conversation and I have to say I was completely shocked at what had just come out of his mouth. My sister had told him I went to a school for the gifted. Wow! She had told Vernon I attended St. Margaret's School for Criminally Insane Girls. Of course mum had all but threatened to tan her hide if she ever told anyone that ever again, but still…

"Um, well, yes."

"What is it called, perhaps I have heard of it?"

That's when Petunia paled; her smile flat-lined her eyes turned to me in a slight glare.

Hogwarts was of course supposed to be secret to every muggle except immediate family of muggleborns, and in such cases when friends or extended family questioned a muggleborn's schooling it was regular practice to give the pseudo name of _The Founders School for the Gifted_, which if the muggle was the curious sort and decided to look it up in a directory, they would find it.

"It's called The Founders School for the Gifted."

**SPOV**

As I suspected she gave the official pseudo name commissioned by Hogwarts school board of Governors. The same name she had given me when the topic came up shortly after we started dating.

"I can't say that I've heard of it."

"It's a very selective school." Rose added in.

Petunia of course quickly changed the subject back to her and her boy-toy. As the conversation continued it became painfully obvious that Petunia was trying to one-up Lily, constantly comparing me to the Italian. Not that I cared, but it did seem to bother Lily. After dinner I suggested we take a walk to out old private spot behind the woods. She happily agreed.

"Sometimes I think my sister lives to make me feel bad." She sighed just as we entered the woods.

"It's doesn't matter Lily. In a year or so she'll run off the shoe-maker and you probably won't have to hear from her except for a phone call on your birthday and Christmas." I said trying to lighten the mood. She gave a small smile, but I could see the hurt still lingering in her emerald eyes. So I kissed her.

"I love you my flower." She smiled before placing a small peck on my nose.

"I love you too." Wrapping my arms around her waist I pulled her close. "You know, we are in the exact same spot we were when you let me touch your goodies for the first time."

She laughed as she moved her hands to my chest. "And I yours. Well, sort of, I haven't touched your…you know." She glanced down to the lower part of my anatomy.

"Would you like to?" I asked before beginning to trail kisses down her neck, stopping to suck on that spot that she really likes, right below her jaw line that always elicits a slight moan.

"Oh, Sam."

"I want you to touch it, Lily." My mouth moved back to her hers. I kissed her deeply and fervently. " Please flower, touch it."

"Sam I…

"Lily." Hoping to incite her reaction I pushed my hardening groin against her stomach. "Can you feel that?"

"Yes." Her emerald eyes moved to my blue. "Oh God Sam, I… don't-

Not allowing her to finish her thought I captured her lips with mine, slowly backing her against a nearby tree. I wanted her more then I have at any moment. I would have happily made love to her on the dirt-covered ground, if only she would let me.

"Sam. I-I can't. Not yet." Pulling from my embrace she took several steps back.

"Lily please. I'm half erect here I need some release. Please." I saw her eyes glance towards the bulge in my trousers, and when her eyes moved back to mine I could see was blushing.

"As…. tempting as you are right now, Sam, if I wouldn't do it on your bedroom floor what makes you think I'm going to do it on the dirty ground."

"Lily." Taking both of her hands in mine, I smiled softly as I gazed into her beautiful emerald eyes.

There was something on her mind, something she wasn't telling me, or felt she couldn't tell me. I had always been able to read Lily's emotions fairly well; she has always been rather transparent that way. I have never found the need to resort to reading her thoughts, up to that point, not that I am a master Legilimens, but skilled enough that if I found it absolutely necessary I could probably get a quick scan of her mind without her noticing.

"Can you tell me why you are reluctant? We have been together for a while know, and we have both declared to each other through are letters that we are ready for this step, so why are you so hesitant? Are you scared, nervous perhaps?"

**LPOV**

Yes, in a way I was nervous. You only give away your innocence once, but aside from wanting my first time to be romantic and not on the floor, carpeted or dirt covered, I also wanted to wait until Sam knew I was a witch. The last thing I wanted was for me to give him my virginity and then to have him dump me once he finds out about my magic. I don't think he'll react poorly, he seems rather open minded and he loves me, but I need to be sure.

"Sam, there's…there's something I need to tell you, something you should know before we…take that next step."

Smiling he took his hand in mine and softly kissed my palm. "You can tell me anything, love. Anything."

"Okay. You know how I mentioned in my last letter that I had an…um, ability."

"Yes."

"Well, you see…Sam, do you…do you believe in magic?"

I had expected him to laugh, or make a comment about magicians pulling rabbits out of top hats, but instead he was silent. Completely silent. He just stood there staring at me. After what seemed like minutes he finally spoke one word. "Yes."

I wasn't expecting that. "You do?"

"Oh yes. You're going to tell me you're a witch, aren't you?"

How in Merlin's name did he know of the magical world? Did he have a friend or family member who was magical? He must have, how else could he possibly know? That is, unless…could he be a wizard himself? No, he didn't attend Hogwarts. Then again he could be home schooled. But wait, by whom? His mother is dead, his father moved away and as far as I know he lives alone.

"I am. I am a witch. Are you…a wizard?"

He shook his head softly. "No."

"Then how do you-

"My mother." He answered before I could even finish the question.

"Your mother? Was she a witch, then?"

Taking a deep breath, he nodded. Leaning his back against the nearest tree he closed his eyes before rubbing his temple. He looked…I don't know really, like he was remembering a painful memory maybe.

"Sam." I gently ran the back of my hand against his cheek which caused him to open his eyes.

"My mother was a witch, a pureblood witch who married a muggle. She was the last of her line and I…

"Came out a squib."

I think my words may have come out a little harsher then I intended. To many people being called a squib is almost as bad as being called a mudblood. To my surprise Sam laughed.

"I prefer muggle. I am Sam Princeton, son of a muggle. I am a muggle. An ordinary every day, run of the mill muggle. It's…. easier this way."

"I can understand that."

It was true most squibs found it difficult to find a place in the magical word, and often find refuge in the muggle world.

"So…does it bother you that I'm a witch?"

I was concerned it may. Being a squib he may be bitter against the wizarding world.

"No, Lily. I don't mind at all." He smiled before taking me in his arms. "I love you, and…you are lucky to have such a gift."

I placed a soft kissed on his lips. "Thank you."

He gave a small nod. "It's getting dark, we should probably head back."

"Alright."

So hand in hand we walked out of the wood and back to my house. Sam now knew I was a witch and I knew he was a squib…or muggle as he preferred it, and we were both perfectly fine with it.

**A/N: Okay, so we met Antonio, what do you all think of him? I'm not sure how deeply I plan to develop his character, probably not much in that he plays such a minor role. Lily admitted she's a witch and Sev spun a few half-truths about his family's magical history. You'll find out why in the next chapter.**

**Please Review**

**They make me smile.**


	18. Chapter 18 Unwanted Company

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP in any way, though I really wish I did, than I wouldn't have to worry about how I'm going to pay my phone bill.**

**I am so, so, so, so very sorry this chapter took so long. I had a bit of writer's block and then my internet was down for a week**.

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed. I appreciate them all. Including:**

_Lucyferr: _Yes, Lily is still good enough for Sev, she has to be, because he loves her despite her faults and eventually she will feel the same way (at least in my story anyway).

_Very Small Poet:_ No, I was 2 when the 70's ended so I didn't know that-but thank you.

_Firechildslytherin5: _No I haven't come across any other stories where Tobias isn't the bad guy, which is part of the reason I'm writing his character the way I am.

_Badgirlgoesworse: _I think Sev can be romantic-but only for his Lily.

_Mousemaker2: _Thanks

_Falenangel111586: _Thanks-hope you have more time for a longer review this time.

_Wolfgirlmoonlight: _Thanks

_Badkidoh: _Thanks

_Wandamarie: _Thank you for all your reviews on all my stories.

**Thank you to my Beta LiliacGrace444.**

_Chapter Eighteen_

_Unwanted Company_

SPOV

I didn't want to lie to her, but it wasn't as if I could tell her the truth. Well, okay, yes I could have, but it wasn't the right time. I don't know if it ever will be. I could have acted completely surprised but…well this way I wouldn't have to act like a novice when it came to magic. After walking her home, I kissed her goodnight and headed to my nearly empty house.

Walking through my front door I nearly slipped on a pile of mail which had been pushed through the mail slot, picking it up I quickly sorted through it. It was mostly junk, but I was surprised to receive a letter from my father. Sitting down in the corner of my room I opened his letter and began to read through it.

_Son,_

_I received your letter. A black owl flew through my kitchen window and landed on my table as I and some of the guys from work were in the middle of a poker game. Really son, please don't do that again. I had to make up some wild excuse about you having a messenger bird. Anyway, it is good to hear from you, and yes I am doing well in Canada. Don't get you trousers in a knot, but I've even started seeing someone. I was reluctant at first, but she's a persistent thing. Her name in Susan and she's my secretary._

_She's a petite thing, only going up to my chest, but she's a great gal. Sweet, funny, and yes beautiful. I would like for you to meet her one-day. She's a bit younger than me, about ten years, but it doesn't seem to bother her, and it certainly doesn't bother me. She also has a son, he just turned nine. His name is Gavin, and he's a lot like his mother. Anyways, I'm rambling. I do miss you Severus, and when you get the chance to visi,t I would like to see you._

_Your father,_

_Tobias_

I didn't even attempt to repress a smile as I folded up the letter. No it didn't bother me he was seeing someone. He was happy, and that was a good thing, that was as long as he didn't go back to his old ways, but for some reason I didn't think he would.

Early the following morning I headed to a local diner and picked up some breakfast to go and quickly headed back home. Unfortunately I would be stuck at my house for the next couple of days while my furniture was delivered. It's ruddy annoying when they give you a window of time such as between 9 and 5 in which they can show up, especially when I have nothing to entertain myself except for a few books. To my dismay, Lily is spending the day with her family. Apparently, the young Italian Millionaire offered to treat all three Evans women to a day of pampering at a rather exclusive day spa in London.

Whoopee.

LPOV

I had never felt so pampered in all my life. Petunia, mum and I all received the complete royal treatment including manicure, pedicure, facial, and a full body massage. We also had our hair done. Mum simply had a trim and Petunia had her styled with auburn highlights. At first I refused to let anyone touch my hair, I had my own stylist and he knew exactly want I liked, I wasn't about to let some stranger fiddle with my red locks, that was until my sister started to go on about how 'perfect Lily doesn't think she's good enough for one of the most prestigious hair stylists in London'.

So I gave in just to shut her up. I let him cut off my split ends and trim my bangs, but that was it!

After the spa Antonio insisted on taking us all out to lunch and then to his store to pick out any pair of shoes we wanted free of charge. I would have to have been completely barmy to have said no to that.

"You should get some high heels, Lily." My sister recommended picking up a pair of black stilettos. "You hardly have any, after all."

"Where am I going to wear them, Petunia? If I stomped around in a pair of heels like that I'd get points docked for improper attire."

She just rolled her eyes before picking up a red pair. "Oh look, these match your hair." She said then holding the shoe up to my head.

Several surrounding people chuckled, including my own mother.

I was exceedingly tempted to pull out my wand and use one of Severus' spells.

"Very funny, _Tunny." _She hated it when I used her childhood nickname. I then took the red pumps from her hand and placed them back on the rack. "Actually I think black is a better choice." I said picking up a back pair with a thin heel and a strap that wrapped around the ankle.

"You know, I don't think Sam has ever seen me in heels."

"Well, if you really want to get a reaction from him, you should show up at his place wearing _just_ the heels."

My jaw dropped in complete shock. I wouldn't have believe those words had come out of my sister's mouth had I not seen it myself; my formal, prim and proper sister Petunia Evans. After recovering from my moment of disbelief, I quickly came up with an exceptional come back.

"I see, and I take it you say this from experience?"

I was expecting her to get all huffy and say something along the lines of 'unlike you, I have an appropriate since of propriety', instead she turned as red as a beet.

Oh, this was too good.

"Ah, I'll take that as a yes. Now tell me, was this risqué little fashion show your idea, or his?"

And that's when it happened. Petunia laughed. It was no giggle either, but a full on, hearty roar of laughter. I hadn't seen her laugh like that in years. I don't know exactly how long she went off on her little fit of hilarity, but it was long enough to draw attention from other customers, and it would seem that someone must have complained because suddenly Antonio entered the scene.

"Petunia dear, what are you laughing at?" He looked half amused himself, but still held his professional demeanor. After finally managing to calm herself she leaned in to whisper something in his ear.

The Italian smiled before giving a small laugh of his own. He then turned to me.

"Ah, I am afraid, Lily, that I cannot take credit for the idea, however I can say with no uncertainty that the experience was quite enjoyable, and I am sure your Sam would feel the same.

He then gave his girlfriend a kiss before heading back to the front of his store.

SPOV

It was near a quarter to five when the bed, dresser, kitchen table and couch I ordered arrived, which was wonderful, except for one thing, the bed frame and headboard was delivered, but not the mattress. Apparently it was on back order.

Just bloody fantastic! Urgh!

For a brief moment, I thought that maybe Lily wouldn't mind doing it on the couch. Shaking my head, I quickly vanished that ridiculous idea. She said she wanted it to be special, romantic. Oh hell, why did this have to be so damn complex! Maybe I should just stop trying to rush this. As much as I want her, it will happen when it happens. Plus there is still so much unsaid between us.

I know she's a witch, yes, but I've always known that. She, on the other hand, does not know the truth about me. Perhaps that should come first. She'll understand. She will see that I only did it because I love her so much, that I simply couldn't be without her. Yes, she'll understand. I'll tell her. The next time I see her, I'll tell her.

The following morning I was woken up by the sound of the doorbell. I assumed it was another delivery. I was wrong.

"Lucius."

How the bloody hell did that git find me! This is bad. Very bad.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him after he pushed his way past me and into my home.

"To invite you to a little get-together. You have been ignoring my owls so I decided to come personally." He stated as he glanced around my scarcely furnished front room.

"I told you Lucius, not until I graduate."

"Yes, I am aware of that, this is just a little meet and greet that's all."

I took a long deep cleansing breath in attempt to calm my nerves. It didn't help. No one was supposed to find me. How did they know I lived here? Every piece of paperwork associated with this place had the name Sam Princeton linked with it, not Severus Snape.

"So, Snape, who exactly are you staying with?"

"Staying with?"

"Despite this being a muggle neighborhood, it is upscale and does not normally carter to…well, your class."

Of course he had to insult me. I don't believe him capable of addressing me without mentioning either my 'poor blood' or 'near destitute existence'. Jerk!

"An old friend of the family. He just moved in and needed help setting up, so he offered to let me stay for the summer in exchange for helping him out."

Yes that sounded like it would work. He gave a small nod. Good, it looks like he's buying my story.

"So you are no longer living with your disgusting muggle father then?"

"No."

I wasn't about to go into detail about where my father was or why. Not to one of the Dark Lord's lackeys. He had been suggesting since my third year that my father have an 'accident', and he even offered to help. Sick twisted bastard. The relationship between my father and I may have been strained up until recently, but I would never wish him dead.

Potter and Black on the other hand…

But I digress. Back to Lucius. He must have said something I hadn't heard because he was suddenly giving me a rather impatient glare.

"I'm sorry, what?"

The blond rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed sigh. "Really, Snape. I said I expect to see you at my house this Friday evening at six sharp, and do try at get some decent attire, it is a formal party."

Knowing I had no other choice but to agree, I nodded in compliance.

"Good." And without even a polite farewell he disappeared.

LPOV

We didn't get home until after eight, but only because Antonio had insisted he take us all out to dinner. Not that I minded, it had just been a long day. Heading up to my room I quickly spotted my friend Mary's owl perched outside my window.

"Hello, Fluffy." I greeted the beautiful pure white owl. "Been out there long?" I questioned the bird as I gently stroked her head. Not that I expected her to answer back.

Sitting down on the edge of my bed I unfolded the letter and began to read it.

_Lily,_

_So, how's your holiday so far? Mine's been fantastic. James met my parents today, and they absolutely loved him, and that includes my sister and you know how picky she is. Anyway, what's even more amazing is that my brother and his wife had come over (you remember me telling you about my brother's wife Lindsey and how she works in the fashion industry?) Anyway, the topic of Quidditch came up, and that James was Capitan of the Gryffindor team, and well apparently she's doing a spread on Quidditch players throughout Great Britain, and had planned on including some up and coming young stars who may turn pro, and well, she asked James if he agree to do an interview and have his picture in Witch Weekly. Isn't that fantastic?_

_Now I know you've had some problems with James in the past, but he really is a great guy Lily. Unlike Sirius he has actually matured. And no, we still have not had sex. He hasn't even brought it up actually and has been perfectly content just holding my hand and kissing. I've never felt this way about a guy before Lily. He's absolutely wonderful. I really think the whole 'macho Marauder' image he played for so long was really more of an act than anything else. He's all I think about anymore, and when we're apart I miss him horribly. I know this sounds sort of silly but I think I might be in love. I haven't told him yet; I'm still a little weary that this is all going to backfire on me. Stupid Black! But I hope not. _

_Now, one more thing before I go. I was hoping we could hang out tomorrow. My parents and sister are going out of town Friday and will be out the whole weekend, and James has this thing with his dad, and I don't feel like being alone. I know you probably want to hang out with Sam, and I don't want to be a third wheel or anything, but I really could use the company. _

_Let me know._

_Your friend,_

_Mary_

So Mary thinks she's in love with James. I really don't know what to think about that. I'm glad she's happy, but I still don't trust Potter. Pulling out a pen and paper from my desk drawer (my quills and parchment were in my trunk and I didn't feel like getting them out), I composed a reply.

_Mary,_

_I'm glad things are going well for you, and although I think having Potter's face in Witch Weekly will only add to his already over inflated ego, I suppose it's nice that he has the opportunity. I'm doing well, I spent the day getting to royal treatment at a pricy day spa, courtesy of Petunia's new boyfriend, so that was fun. Sam and I don't have any specific plans, but I don't think he would mind too terribly if you hung out with us on Friday. Just let me know what time to expect you._

_Your friend,_

_Lily_

I attached the letter to Fluffy's leg and watched as he soared into the darkening sky and out of view.

A/N: So, what did you think? Personally I like how this chapter turned out. Next chapter: Sev at Malfoy Manor, Mary and Lily talk about their boyfriends, Mary meets Antonio and Lily and Sam get a bit amorous.

_Please Review_

_I love them_


	19. Chapter 19 Meeting the Dark Lord

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. Lucky her.**

**I do apologize for the long wait. I seem to update Sam the least of all my stories. For some reason it's a bit harder to write and hasn't quite gone in the direction I had originally intended, still I like how it's turning out.**

**Please bare with me my BETA has been extraordinarily busy and was unable to edit this chapter so if there are mistakes I apologise.**

**To my reviewers:**

Lillian Ealine Blacke: Thank you for the review and I don't mind if you don't log-in as long as you review I'm happy.

Projecktrevolution: Don't worry Sam will tell Lily before they go all the way…or maybe I should say she'll find out.

Wandamarie: Thank you

Naflower05: Thank you. Here is your update.

PrettiaLydia: Thank you and yes my writer block has diminished greatly.

DarkestAngel13: Here you go.

**Enjoy the nice long chapter….**

Chapter Nineteen

Meeting The Dark Lord

LPOV

I was quickly greeted by a long, lingering kiss from Sam the instant I stepped foot into his house.

"I missed you." He breathed into my ear.

I smiled before placing a soft kiss on his cheek and then his lips. "I missed you too."

Taking my hand he led me to his new sofa. "I see some of your furniture came."

"Yes, a bit. The rest _should_ be delivered today, well, except for my bed mattress, unfortunately it's on back order."

He frowned as he mentioned the lack of mattress, however his smile quickly returned once I kissed him, running my tongue along his bottom lip before shoving it in his mouth.

He eagerly kissed back, and Merlin Sam could kiss!

"Oh Lily." He moaned, his hands quickly moving to my breasts. Softly, he began to tease my nipples through the thin fabric of my blouse. He had never done that before, I couldn't hold back a moan of my own.

"Oh Sam."

"Do you like that?" He whispered as he continued his ministrations.

"Yes."

Removing his hands he adjusted his position of the couch so he was facing me more directly, before returning them to me, this time they slipped under my shirt. Reaching around my back he unclasped my bra. "Lily." He spoke softly as his hands slowly swept across my skin of my back, across my sides and back towards my breasts. "Let me make love to you."

His hands then slid under my now lose bra and cupped my bare breasts. A quiver of pure pleasure coursed through my entire body and I found myself breathing the word, "Yes."

A wide smile covered his face as he pulled from me only long enough to remove his own shirt, and just as he reached back for me…

Ding Dong

A rather long list of curse words flowed from his mouth as he jumped from the couch, hastily pulling back in his shirt and headed to the front door. I quickly re-fastened my bra.

SPOV

Fucking, bloody door. Of course the bell would ring now. When she finally said yes. I swear to god this better be my bed mattress or so help me…

Opening the door there was no delivery man who stood at my entrance but Petunia.

Oh course it would be the bitchy muggle to interrupt a potential shag. "I need to see Lily."

Not, is Lily here? Or could I please see my sister? Or I do hope I'm not interrupting anything. Not from high and mighty muggle Petunia.

"Fine." With a huff I let her in.

"Petunia, what are you doing here?"

Lily looked as annoyed with her sudden appearance as I was.

"I…I need to speak with you." She then quickly glanced over at me and then back at her sister. "In private."

Lily sighed but nodded none-the-less.

"Sam, can we use your bedroom."

"Sure."

I sat back on the couch as the two girls headed to my room, hoping whatever this was about would be rectified soon enough so I can go back to working up to shagging my girlfriend.

Now, yes I know I said I would tell her about my other identity as soon as I saw her but…well, I'd rather have sex. I still plan to tell her. Not right after we do it, of course. Maybe I can take her out for a nice dinner on Saturday and then come back home and gently explain to her who I am and why I'm masquerading as a muggle. Yes, that could work.

Just then the sisters re-entered the living room, Lily looking a combination of frustrated and worried and Petunia, well I never could read her well.

"Sam, I'm sorry but I have to go."

That was not what I wanted to hear. "What, why?" I huffed.

"My sister needs me." She said vaguely grabbing her purse from the couch where she had left it.

"Lily." I said taking her hands in mine and the leaning in so only she could hear me. "I need you. Badly."

She just smiled and kissed me softly on the lips. "I will call you later. There's something I need to ask you about tomorrow anyway."

"But-

"It's an emergency Sam, really. Believe me, nothing else would have pulled me away from you."

She gave me a final kiss before she and her sister left. I headed to the loo to release some tension.

LPOV

"I interrupted something between you and Sam, didn't I?" Petunia asked as we drove to away from Sam's house.

"Yes, but it's okay." I reassured her.

"I really appreciate you going with me. I don't want to tell Antonio until I know for sure and mum, well I don't want to worry her needlessly.

"I can understand that. So…you really think you're pregnant?"

I don't know why I just asked her that. It was the whole reason I was with her. She had said she was beyond scared and needed someone to be with her when she found out for sure, which I could completely understand. I would probably be freaking out if I were in her position as well.

"Like I said, as I was getting into bed last night, I glanced at my desk calendar and when I realized the date…I may just be worrying for no reason, but better to be safe than sorry."

Not really knowing what else to say, not another word was exchanged until we reach the doctor's office.

"I-I'm scared, Lily." Petunia's wrung her hands together anxiously as we stood just outside her doctor's office door. "Wh-what if I am p-pregnant. I'm only twenty. I hadn't planned to have children to at least my mid to late twenties, if at all. There was so much I wanted to do in my life first. Antonio, he…we were going to travel the world together."

Her eyes began to tear and soon one leaked to her cheek. "Oh Tunney." I gently pulled her into a comforting hug, allowing her to cry into my shoulder. "It'll be okay. If you are pregnant than I'm sure Antonio will be there for you, and you know mum and I will be. It will be okay, I promise."

With a sniffle she slowly pulled from me. "Thank you, Lily." She said delicately wiping away the tears with her fingers. "I really appreciate your support.

Petunia and I have had our problems, but we are sisters, family, and no matter what, I would always be there for her when she needs me the most.

"You're my sister, Petunia. I'll always be there for you."

With that I reached for the knob and opened the door.

SPOV

I didn't hear from Lily until the late that evening. She stopped by only briefly to apologize for having to leave so early as well as asking me if I minded if Mary hung out with us tomorrow. Her question quickly reminded me about the get-together at Malfoy's I was basically being forced to attend.

"I have plans tomorrow evening anyway, so as much as it pains me to be apart from you, why don't we just plan to meet up Saturday morning."

She agreed, and before leaving gave me a wonderful good-bye kiss.

As the following day dawned, I desperately attempted to brainstorm ideas to get me out of the get-together. I failed. It wasn't as if I could simply send an owl and say I had the wizards flu, they would never buy it. Really, all I could do was attempt to stick to the shadows and try and avoid the known Death Eaters, as well as The Dark Lord himself.

As instructed I dressed in 'appropriate attire', actually I thought I looked quite dashing in my black dress robes if I do say so myself.

Pushing my fears aside, at five to six I apparated just outside Malfoy Manor.

LPOV

I'm starting to wish I hadn't invited over Mary. The girl will not shut up about James. James is so handsome. James is so sweet, James is so romantic. I swear to Merlin if she complements that git one more time I'll end up getting sick all over that new pink jumper that her perfect boyfriend bought her.

Then there's Petunia. Antonio's over and it would seem that their lips have become magnetized and cannot be apart for more than two second_, and_ they force us all to watch.

For the love of God, I know they love each other, what because their engage and going to have a baby they suddenly have to demonstrate their feelings for the whole world to see. At least Sam and I snog in private.

Yes, my sister is indeed pregnant. Mum is _not _happy. Antonio on the other hand, the man instantly got down on one knee and proposed as soon as Petunia told him. I guess I'm kind of excited about becoming an Auntie, still, to have a baby at twenty, that is really young. My sister wasn't exactly thrilled when the doctors confirmed her pregnancy, in an instant all her dreams of traveling the world vanished. That was until her fiancé assured her that they would still travel, they would just have an additional passenger.

"Oh, did I tell you, Jamie, that James mother, Jamie invited me over for tea next weekend. James has told her so much about me, and she's so anxious to get to know me." Mary gushed. "Who knows, maybe one day's I'll being calling her mother as well." She giggled, again causing me to want to throw up.

"Mary can we please talk about something besides James." I sighed dramatically hoping she would get the point that I was becoming increasingly annoyed with the subject.

"Alright," She said casually shrugging her shoulders, 'have you thought about what you want to do when you graduate."

With a grin, and exceedingly happy for the change of topic, I nodded.

"Well, at first I was thinking the Department of Mysteries, but recently I have been considering a career in healing."

"Really?" Mary asked looking quite interested.

"Oh yes." I nodded. "I really want to help. With the way things are…well going in the wizarding world I have a feeling quality healers are going to be needed in the near future."

Marys look was somber as she nodded. "Yes, I know what you mean. James wants to become an Aruro to help with the war effort. He thinks I should as well but…well I don't know. I'm currently taking the N.E.W.T classes to qualify, but I really wanted to do something in fashion, you know."

I knew that all too well. Mary has always had a flare for clothing design. It's most defiantly her calling. She would be a fool to give that up just because Potter thinks she should, but ultimately it's her decision not mine."

A giggling Petunia suddenly caught mine and Mary's attention, turning to the couple our eyes defiantly caught a sight.

"Oh-My-God." Mary covered her mouth in shock, while I jumped up from my seat.

Antonio's face was inside my sister's shirt.

"For the love of all that is holy, go to do that in private!"

The Italian removed his head from his fiancés blouse, a smirk adorning his handsome olive skinned face. "Come, bella. Let's go to your room."

"Alright."

As the couple headed upstairs my mother came back into the sitting room. "Where Antonio and Petunia?"

"Her room."

"I told them not to go up their alone." She then headed towards the stairs.

I simply rolled my eyes while Mary suggested to my mother that it may be best to give them their privacy. She ignored her. Two minutes later I heard my mother scream and a door slam.

SPOV

"Snape, your here. Good." Malfoy greeted me, his eyes soon scanning my attire. He looked surprised. "I say, you do clean up well, don't you."

With great difficulty I refrained from rolling my eyes.

"Come, the guest of honor is here and I wish you to meet him."

Oh wonderful. So much for avoiding the Dark Lord. Okay Snape, Occelmency shields up. He can't know about Lily.

Entering the parlor my eyes instantly when to a blond woman I immediately recognized as Narcissa Black, she was talking adamantly with a tall man with brown wavy hair, dressed in black and green trimmed dress robes.

The closer I came to him, the more noticeable his magic became. By the time I was beside him, I could feel it radiating off of him in waves, Voldamort was a very, very strong wizard and I suddenly realized why people were so drawn to him.

The dark wizard turned toward me, a curious look lingered in his dark eyes as our glances locked. "Snape, it is with great pride I would like to introduce you to The Dark Lord Voldamort. This, my Lord is Severus Snape."

"Ah, yes. The…Potions protégée."

His voice we deep, smooth, and commanding.

"Yes, my Lord."

The Dark Lord took a small sip of his Brandi, before handing it to Narcissa, who in return placed it on a side table.

"So, Mr. Snape, what exactly are your aspirations for after Hogwarts." He asked, a polite look of interest graced his features.

Thats a bit of a trick question now, isn't it. The ideal dream would be to stay in the magical world, open up my own Acropathy, and marry Lily. In reality there was only a 50/50 chance of that actually happening, well more like 30/70.

"I will most likely go into research, probably in the Department of Mysteries". Yes, that sounded like something good old, book-worm Severus Snape would do.

"Nothing in Potions?" He inquired.

"Perhaps, however although I am…gifted at the subject I do have other interests."

His brow rose, a skeptical look came over him and then it happened, I felt a push into my mind. I knew I couldn't block him out completely, he wouldn't have liked being shut out like that and I really had no desire to come face to face with an unhappy Dark Lord. So I allowed him to see bits and pieces of my memories. Some of my time at school, mostly school projects and such, a bit of my home life, mostly my mother, but then, he caught something I had not intended for him to have access to.

"Like red heads, do you?" He smirked pulling from my thoughts. He had caught a glimpse of me felling up Lily.

"Um…yes." I tried not to blush, I failed.

Lucius snorted. "That's an understatement. He's had a crush on a red-headed mudblood for years."

Of course he had to bring that up. Sometime I think he likes to watch me suffer

"A mudblood? My Mr. Snape, that is distressing." The Dark Lords eyes suddenly looked even darker, his mouth turned to a slight frown.

Clearing my throat, I thought quickly. I had to come up with something to appease him, or at least pacify his curiosity concerning Lily.

"I believe Lucius has confused lust with love My Lord. The mudblood in question is indeed a beautiful creature, I have simply been using her for my own selfish desires."

"Hum." He looked like he had bought my explanation, that was until Malfoy had to open his mouth again.

"I thought she was dating some muggle?" He said, a smirk quickly pulling to his thin lips. "Or did you suddenly lose your magic Snape."

Bloody wanker!

"I didn't say she was servicing me while in full…acknowledgment of her actions." I had just implied that I had used an unforgivable, and by the look on The Dark Lords face, he was all too happy to hear it.

With a small laugh he nodded picking his Brandi back up from the small corner table. "You are quite an interesting character, Severus. Come, let's walk and talk."

Having no other choice I left the parlor with The Dark Lord, following him out to the Malfoy's back garden.

LPOV

Mary fell asleep around nine, she never could burn the midnight oil, Petunia left with Antonio to spend the night at his place after mum walked in on them…well, you know, and mum had fallen asleep reading in dad's old recliner. Which left me wide awake with no one to talk to.

My mind slipped to Sam, as it often did, and I wondered if he was home yet. He said he had planned to meet up with some friends and that he would probably be back late. I really did wish he had his phone hooked up already. Oh well, I suppose I could just go by, see if his car was there. Yes. I think I will.

I headed up to my room, pulled on a jumper, wrote a quick note to Mary so she wouldn't worry and then apparated to Sam's.

I saw his car parked on the side street, however after knocking several times on his front door with no answer, I pulled out my wand and magically unlocked it. No, he wasn't home, but I could wait up for him. I wondered about the house, looking for something to do, not that I really expected to find much.

Deciding to be a bit invasive I started going through his dresser drawers. I found quite a few interesting things, including a box of rubbers, no surprise there and a pocket watch. Curious I picked it up and began to study it. On the front was an engraving of a silver snake. It was nice, though I thought a little out of Sam's taste. I was about to open it, but decided to flip it over instead.

With a gasp I shook my head in disbelief and I think I may have stopped breathing for a moment.

The name that was carved into the back was not that of Samuel Princeton but...

_Severus Tobias Snape._

**A/N: Okay, so some huge things happened this chapter. Petunia having a baby with the Italian and it would seem that they have a problem keeping their hands off each other. Mary can't shut up about Potter, and Severus meets Voldamort. The biggest thing of course was Lily finding Severus Pocket Watch in Sam's dresser drawer.**

**So what do you think will happen next? Any guesses?**

Please Review

**Let me know what you think good, bad or otherwise**

**Thanks!**


	20. Chapter 20 The Painful Truth

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately do not own HP. That honors goes to the brilliant J.K. Rowling.**

**Okay, I believe I updated pretty pick. I know I promised by the weekend, but at least I didn't make you wait another month.**

**Thank you to my BETA LilicaGrace444 who, despite her busy schedule has set aside the time to correct my awful spelling and grammer.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers including: **

**PrettiaLydia, MinglaRandome, Gondogoogoo, Wandamaire, EmilieRose, DarkestAngel13, .Weasley's, ZoeBright, HiyaiTsmehh, Naflowe05**

** The Painful Truth**

** Chapter Twenty**

_**SPOV**_

The Dark Lord uttered not a word until were we're near half a mile out into the expansive grounds of Malfoy Manor.

"Quite beautiful." He stated, motioning the surrounding area with a gesture of his hand. "Lucius has quite a taste for opulence."

That was an understatement, the man bathed in luxury, and he never failed to show it off.

"Yes, he does."

"He has mentioned that you grew up in near squalor, all this must be rather…intimidating for you."

I sighed and shook my head slightly. We were poor yes, but not destitute. "I'm afraid Lucius has exaggerated. I may not have been raised in such…magnificence, but I was no beggar."

The Dark Lord gave a small chuckle. "Of course. Your father, he is a muggle, yes?"

I simply nodded.

"Do you get along with him?"

How to answer that? Obviously not the truth that my father and I have actually bonded as of recent or that he's living happily in Canada.

So I lied.

"Not really, but he is of no consequence to me. He took off shortly after my mother died, and I haven't heard from him since. Not that I want to."

"Hmm, I see. So you are living alone?"

"Yes, but I am of age."

"Indeed. You are an adult capable of making adult decisions."

As his eyes then turned from the grounds back to me, a glint of serious intent gleamed in his powerful stare. I had a bad feeling I knew where this was going. He was about to give me his 'sales pitch', and I already knew what my answer had to be.

"I can help you, Severus. I can help you become more then a half-blood bordering on poverty. I can give you riches, power, prestige, all the red-headed witches you desire and even….revenge. Revenge on you muggle father, on those Gryffindor boys who bullied you for years. Oh yes, I know.

Closing my eyes I took a deep, calming breath. I didn't want to think about Potter or the Marauders. They were of little consequence to me now. Lily was all that mattered. One more year and I would most likely never have to see those idiots ever again.

"I know that they made you their target from day one, that they even had the audacity to use your own spell against you. It's utterly sickening, and they deserved to be punished. Severus, I can help you punish them. Punish everyone who has ever wronged you."

His promises were incredibly tempting, but it would cost me. Cost me something I wasn't willing to give up.

Lily.

"It is a big decision." He continued. "But let me tell you this Severus, loyalty is always rewarded where defiance is punished severely."

_**LOPV**_

Slowly I sunk to the floor, my best friend's pocket watch still in my hand. The first question that came to my mind was, why did Sam have Sev's watch? Sam did say his mother was a witch, was it possibly they were friends that he knew through his mum? Maybe, but if that was true, why didn't Sam ever mention Sev to me? Surly he would know we are the same age and both go to Hogwarts.

No, no that wasn't right. It had to be something else. Maybe he found it. Until recently, Sev lived in my neighborhood, and Sam had been staying with friends in Spinners End when we first met. Knowing I wasn't going to get answers by guessing, I got back to my feet and continued to rummage through his things. Yes, it was a huge invasion of his privacy, but at that point I didn't care.

I finished going though his dresser drawers, then I checked the closet, the bathroom, the extra rooms, basically everywhere in the house, and nothing. The watch was the only thing anywhere in the house that connected Sev to Sam.

Then it struck me. I searched his house, but what about his car.

Unlocking it magically I climbed into the red convertible. I looked in the glove box, under and between the seats, and on the floors. The car, aside from an air freshener, was empty. Getting out of the car I made my way around to the back, and opened the boot.

I gasped as my eyes beheld an old, dented, Hogwarts school trunk. The initials STS in faded paint on the lid, just next to the Hogwarts and Slytherin crests. There was no doubt in my mind, it belonged to Severus. Shrinking the trunk I placed it in my pocket and headed back into Sam's house.

Placing it on the sitting room floor, I quickly got on my knees and went to open it. It was locked. I tried several unlocking charms none of them worked. I was starting to get frustrated. I was half tempted to go home and get my dad's old pix-axe and pry it open.

Finally resolved to the fact that I simply wouldn't be able to get past whatever wards he had put on the stupid thing, I gave up and moved to the couch, my eyes still focused on the trunk.

I would just have to wait until Sam arrived home and demand an answer as to why exactly he was in possession of Severus' belongings.

Only a moment had past when I heard the rattling the front door handle, the door then slowly pushing open.

And there he stood, dressed in fine black robes, his dark eyes near matching in color, was Severus.

He gave a look of utter shock, his mouth dropped open slightly. I narrowed my eyes at my first magical friend, as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What the bloody hell is going on, _Severus?"_

"Uh…I…"

Apparently he was finding it difficult to come up with a coherent sentence. He looked over at his trunk, and then back at me, a questioning looked appeared on his face, but he remained silent.

"Wondering why I have your trunk out?"

He simply nodded.

"I found your pocket watch in Sam's dresser drawer and got curious."

Finally he spoke.

"Shit."

"Are you staying with Sam? How do you know him? Why did he have your watch? If you are staying with him why were your things in the boot of his car? I want answers Severus Snape, and I want them now!"

Severus swallowed hard, before taking a slow step towards me. "Lily…now, please don't be mad."

The nervousness on his face was obvious as he continued to walk towards me. It was clear at that point, whatever he was hiding from me, was big.

"I only did it to be with you. Without you in my life…you have no idea…I just wanted to be with you, to talk to you, to hear your voice, and to see you smile. I should have told you sooner."

Why couldn't he just get to the bloody point!

"Tell me what, Severus?" I huffed in annoyance.

With a long, deep sigh, he slowly reached inside his robes and pulled out his wand. "Please don't hate me, Lily. I just wanted to be with you."

With a flick of his wrist his eyes turned blue, his long nose shrunk and in an instant I found myself looking not at my best-friend but my boyfriend.

No. No. He wouldn't. He wouldn't have deceived me like that. Closing my eyes I shook my head in disbelief. No, this was a dream or something and when I opened my eyes I would be at home in my room, listening to Mary snore. Yes, I never came over to Sam's or went rummaging through his things. It was all just a dream. A nightmare.

_**SPOV**_

The look on her face was mortifying. She closed her eyes briefly and when they reopened she looked positively horrified. "Lily." I took a step closer, but she took one back. I could see the tears begin to swell in her eyes.

I suddenly felt as if my stomach was made of lead. What had I done?

"Lily, please. I…I just wanted to be with you. Every time I tried to talk to you, you ran away."

Her tears had now begun to fall, dripping to her cheek. She said nothing but continued to stare at me, as if trying to figure out what to say or do. Those emerald orbs which I normally found enchanting began to haunt me as she looked so utterly ashamed of me.

Not knowing what else to do I continued to explain my intentions.

"I never intended to…to make you fall in love with Sam. At least at first, I just wanted to be your friend but when…when you started to show an interest I…it was everything I had ever wanted from you. I have loved you for so long, Lily. So very long, and…I made a mistake, and you wouldn't even talk to me. You have no idea how much it hurt to be without you. I-I felt like part of my soul was missing."

She still said nothing though she did seem a little less distressed. At least the sting of betrayal was no longer as prominent.

"I had been trying to work up the courage to tell you for months now, but…well, for one I was worried you would reject me and I couldn't bear losing you again. Also…"

I took a long deep breath before continuing. I hadn't wanted to get her involved in my problems with the Dark Lord, but after tonight, I knew I had no choice.

"The Dark Lord has his focus on me, that is, Severus' talent at Potions and Dark arts. He wants to recruit me, and Lily…you don't say no to the Dark Lord, if you do….

My eyes turned to the floor briefly. Just minutes ago he had told me, in no uncertain terms that loyalty is rewarded and defiance punished severely. As Severus Snape I would have no choice. I would have to become a Death Eater or die.

"I have had a plan, for a little over a year now. A plan to become Sam in body and on paper. Sam, the muggle. This way I would have you and be able to avoid joining the Dark Lord's ranks."

She nodded softly. That's all, she said not a word but nodded. Her eyes moved to her hands which were now folded in front of her. She gave a long exhale before looking back at me.

"I wanted to tell you Lily, I just…it would have been easier, less painful for both of us if Severus Snape simply disappeared. I'm sorry."

She gave another small nod and then finally she spoke. "I…I need to think about this."

And without another word, she left.

**A/N: Okay, please don't hate me, I know a bit of a cliffy. Anyway, as you can tell the story has come to a climax, I am guessing two or three more chapters, but it could be more. **

**Also, one of my readers pointed out in Australia and in England as well, the term 'rubbers' is equivalent to erasers, while in America it is another term for Condom, so sorry if that confused anyone.**

**Please, let me know what you think.**


	21. Chapter 21 Confusing Forgivness

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP in any way, shape or form, much to my displeasure, I assure you.**

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed chapter 20 as well including:**

**Emilie Rose, Naflower05, projectroveloution20, Zoe Bright, MingIsRandom, pinkpoodel7, PrettiaLydia, Accio Sev, Darkest Angel, and wandamarie.**

**Sorry, no official BETA for this chapter**

**Now on with chapter 21…**

Chapter Twenty-One

Confusing Forgiveness

_LPOV_

I didn't sleep that night. How could I? A million thoughts swirled through my mind in a tangled mass of confusion and uncertainty. Sam was Severus, Severus was Sam, and suddenly I felt like I didn't really know either of them.

I had noticed similarities between the two of them, their voice, laugh, smirk…but I thought it all coincidence. There were differences as well, noticeable differences. Sam, although completely brilliant and sensible, was also fun, excitable, daring. He drove a sports car, and punched Potter, breaking the arrogant gits nose; Severus Snape never would have done such a thing, he was always so quiet, reserved, yes he had a sharp tongue and could spit venom when he got riled up, but he never resorted to physical violence, though…some of his friends, well ex-friends most certainly had.

Perhaps he felt more confident behind the mask of Sam Princeton.

I am so utterly confused.

I understand his reasoning concerning wanting to change his identity to avoid becoming a Death Eater, and that's not what really bothers me; what hurts was that once we confessed our feelings for each other, he still kept his truth from me. I can't help but wondering, if I had not discovered the truth, would he have ever told me?

_SPOV_

I can't believe this is happening. Why, why did she have to come over? She knew I was going to be out, why…who am I trying to kid, really, this is all my fault. If I had just told her sooner. If I had just…never called her a…I have to do something. I have to fix this. I can't lose her, not now. Plopping myself down on the couch I ran my hand though my hair and down my face.

Do I really even deserve her? I had no choice but to ask myself the question. Because of me our relationship was built on lies. My intentions were…well actually they were rather selfish. But I never claimed to be an honorable man. I'm not Gryffindor, I'm neither loyal or brave, in fact I'm a ruddy coward. I'm running away from who I really am, the again who am I really? No one ever cared for poor, potions obsessed, greasy Snivillus, but can I really deny my true self my…fate. Perhaps I was never meant to have someone as wonderful as Lily in my life perhaps I was destined to become a Death Eater.

Shaking my head fervently I jumped from the couch. No. No! I can't think like that. I began to pace the room, trying to think, desperate to find a way to fix this. Lily was my life. My very soul was incomplete without her.

Falling to my knees the emotional strain finally overtook me. "Please Lily. Please forgive me, come back to me." I cried out, a tear of regret sliding down my pale cheek. "Please."

_LPOV_

Mary had left early the following afternoon. Potter had sent her an owl letting her know he would be back by noon, and suddenly my company wasn't good enough anymore. What do I care, I was tired of hearing about perfect Potter anyway. Though at least she was a distraction, now I have no choice but to listen to that little voice inside my head, well actually it's not that little, and in fact it keeps ramming it's self over and over again into the side of my brain yelling '_go talk to him, or you'll lose him'._

Just shut up! I don't want to talk to him. I'm still incredably pissed off at him, the bloody berk! But I still care about him, I still love him. But who do I love? I love Sam. I fell in love with Sam. But Sam is Sev, and I've always liked Sev. But how is that, really? I had been Sev's friend for years, but I never thought about him in that way, well I will admit, my breath certainly caught that time he almost kissed me. The way he was looking at me…it was the same way Sam does, they had the same…glint I guess, but through different eyes.

Oh, bugger! This isn't helping. I'm just confusing myself further.

_SPOV_

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to see her, to talk to her. So I went to her, not as Sam, but as Severus. I didn't drive my Mustang, but walked. I needed to talk to her not just as my girlfriend but as my best friend. Just as I raised my knuckles to her front door, it opened.

"Well, hello Severus." Mrs. Evan's smiled kindly as she widened the door allowing me to enter. "I was just about to step out but Lily's in her room. She's been a bit down today, I think she may have had a bit of a row with her boyfriend late last night. She could use some cheering up."

Giving a small smile I replied, "I'll do my best."

Rose patted me on the shoulder before heading out the door. Slowly I began to ascended the stairs. I tried not to let thought of yet another possible rejection linger in the crowd of jumbled thought already circling around my mind, and in truth I didn't really know what I was going to say, just that I needed to see her, to tell her, even if for the last time, that I love her. When I reached her door I found it closed. In a useless attempt to calm my nerves, I took a long deep calming breath as I knocked.

"Come in." Her voice was so soft, so quiet, I almost didn't hear it. Slowly I opened the door.

She sat at her desk, a quill in her hand, most likely doing her summer homework. "Hi." A took a couple of steps further into her room. "Can…can we talk…please."

At first she said nothing, her bright eyes seemed to be boring into my black. If I didn't know any better I'd say she was attempting Ligitmancy. Part of me wished she was, then maybe she would see how truly horrible I feel about this.

Eventually she nodded before rising from her chair and moving to her bed where she sat down on the edge, I quickly joined her. For what seemed like minutes we sat in silence, my eyes rested on my hands which sat folded in my laps, hers seemed to be gazing blankly in the direction of her bedroom window.

"I understand why you did it," she finally spoke, "at least the part about wanting to avoid You-Know-Who. I just…

She closed her beautiful eyes as she slowly turn her head from the window, and when they fluttered open, I could see a tear hanging from her lashes. She gave a small sniffle as she breathed in deeply, the tear falling to her cheek as she let out the breath.

…I just wish you would have…confided in me sooner."

"I should have." I admitted without hesitation. "I was…afraid. I was afraid you would, once again…shun me. Lily, I…I'm not a brave man. I'm sorry. I did what I had to in order to be with you and…and when I realized I was all but being forced to join The Dark Lord I used my identity as Sam towards my advantage. I won't make excuses for my actions I just ask that you at least try and forgive me."

_LPOV_

Forgive him. I refused to once, and as a result I lost his friendship for months. Even though I had Sam in my life, I didn't know he was Sev, and it truly did hurt to be without him. I had thought I had lost him, that he had chosen a path of darkness…how could I have been so wrong? Instead he is actively fleeing the Death Eaters and You-Know-Who. He is willing to give up his very person, even his magic to escape evil's cluches.

"I do think you brave, Severus". I had to tell him what I felt, even if I was still upset of his deceitfulness. "To not give into the Death Eaters that is."

He sighed in dispute, and shook my head. This didn't surprise me at all. Severus never had much self worth. It always has been difficult for him to see the good in himself. "I'm not brave Lily. I'm running away. I'm a coward, a Slytherin to the end."

"No." Gently I laid my hand atop of his. He looked a down at our now joined hands and, a tiny smile appearing in the corner of his mouth as he looked back up to me. "You are ambitious, cunning, resourceful, all traits of a successful Slytherin, yes, but you are not a coward". I continued. "Being brave does not necessarily consist of running head first into battle. Bravery, sometimes, is simply doing what is right. If you were a coward you would have caved in and become one of them. It is possible to be both daring and clever, you know."

Smiling softly I turned up my palm and wrapped my fingers around his hand. His smile grew but then soon flattened.

"Even if that is true I still lied to you and for that I am deeply sorry."

"I know you are Severus, and although I am still a bit displeased with you for keeping all this from me for so long, I do forgive you. I love you…Sev."

I had to say his name, not simply because hthat was the name of my dark eyed, long nosed friend that was sitting next to me, but because after much thought and heart wrenching reflection I can see Sam as Sev, and Sev as Sam, and no matter what I call him, or the color of his eyes or shape of his nose, I still love him.

"Oh Lily, I love you too." He then slowly leaned in and kissed me.

"You know, no matter your name you taste just as divine."

"Thanks" He said followed by a small laugh. "Lily, I…I want you to decide. I've been so, so selfish about all of this and…I care for you too much to hurt you anymore. You choose. If you want me to stay as Severus I will, if you prefer Sam, that's fine as well. I will happily live the rest of my life as a, muggel for you, if that is what you want."

Breathing deeply I shook my head. I could never ask Severus to give up his magic, just as I would never give up mine. He is a wizard I a witch and that's just the way of it. I also have no desire for him to be hunted down by a group of brainwashed psychopaths who will ultimately force him to join them, or…or kill him.

"Sev, I can't ask you to stop being a wizard, it simply would not be fair, but I could not live with myself if something happened to you just because I want my best friend in my life, so…if you want, because I have no right nor would I never want to force you into anything, but if you agree you could physically become Sam, to keep you safe, but please, please don't give up your magic."

"Oh Lily." He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me tight to his chest. "I love you so much." He said, then kissing the top of my head. After what seemed like quite some time he slowly released me from his arms. "I can do that, but…people think Sam is muggle."

I just shrugged. "We can worry about that later, as for know, I feel a desperate need to snog my boyfriend."

And I kissed him, hard and long, and he happily returned the gesture. And I didn't care that I was kissing Severus and not Sam. I didn't care what he looked like at all because I knew it was not my eyes that were in love with him, but my heart. After several minutes of simply kissing my hands ventured his chest his quickly came to rest on my hip's, and as his mouth moved to worship my neck I reached my hands around his waist, pulling both of our bodies all the way down onto my bed.

Using all my weight I rolled Severus onto his back and then straddled him. He looked shocked but at the same time thrilled.

"Make love to me." I was nervous and my words were a bit shaky but I wanted…no needed to say them.

Nodding he placed his hand on the back of my head and slowly lowered my mouth to his. "Do you want me or-or Sam to…?"

He looked almost apprehensive as he asked me, and in truth I didn't know what answer he wanted to hear, but I knew what I wanted.

"I want you Sev. I'll have the rest of my life to be with Sam. I want to be able to look into your deep, dark mysterious eyes, when-when you go inside of me. I want my first time to be with my best friend."

Smiling, he kissed me again. "I very happy to hear you say that, love, because I didn't bring my wand."

**A/N: Okay, everyone Lily and Sev/Sam have made up. Lily forgave him this time and worked out some things conserving the future of their relationship and the celebrated by making love for the first time. No, I don't write sex scenes very well so don't ask for one. I only go to a certain point but then the rest is left the imagination. **

**Next up: A little bit of sneaking around and then back to school.**

**Please Review!**


	22. Chapter 22 Summer of Sev

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Thank you to all of you who have reviewed. No BETA for this chapter. **

Chapter Twenty-Two

Summer of Sev

_LPOV_

We made love twice. It was new to both of us, and truthfully the first time was a little awkward, still, it was amazing. By the time my mother arrived home we had already redressed and headed back down into the kitchen for a snack.

"Well, hello you two." My mum smiled as she placed several bags of grocery's on the counter. "You look to be in a better mood." She commented as she took a gallon of milk from one of the bags. "Severus managed to cheer you up, did he?"

Biting my bottom lip I nodded. "Oh he cheered me up alright." _Twice. _

As my mum continued unloading the groceries, I looked over at Severus who had lowered his gaze, and suddenly seemed to be admiring a small discoloration on the kitchen table. It was a good thing too, for I had a strong feeling had my mum looked him in the eyes at that moment she would have known something was going on, and in so interrogate us mercilessly until we confessed.

"I'm so glad. You seemed quite despondent. Have you talked to Sam yet?"

Oh, how to answer that? "Yes, he…he called me." Yes it was a lie, but the situation was, well tricky at best. The truth would have to be bent, for Severus sake.

"Oh good, did you too work it out then?" She asked, placing several canned foods on the pantry shelf.

"Well…kind of. I forgave him for his… silliness." Severus gave a snorted laugh as he looked up from the table.

"Silliness indeed." Sev sighed. "I…he was a fool."

Reaching across the table I took his hand, and smiled up at him reassuringly. "Yes, but we'll work through it."

Having finished unloading the groceries my mother's attention was now focused on us. Seeing my hand in his, and the way we were suddenly looking into each other's eyes caused her brow to furrow in confusion. Severus instantly pulled his hand from mine his eyes going back to the blemish on the table.

"Lily…what's going on?"

"Nothing." I quickly said, nearly jumping from the chair. "Um, Sev why don't we head over to Sam's I'd love for you to meet him and...ah, maybe he can give you a ride home."

Yes, that sounded like a good excuse. Anything to get out from under my mother scrutinizing gaze.

"Sure." Severus politely said good bye to my mum and followed me out of the kitchen.

_SPOV_

I'm normally much better at hiding my emotions, but Lily and I had only just come down from her room. It had only been minuets since I was kissing, and caressing, her perfect, luscious, supple…of shit I'm going to make myself hard again. Okay, boy, calm down. As I was saying, when Lily mentioned 'that I had cheered her up', well naturally my mind when direction to the act we participated in moments earlier, and hiding my thoughts at that moment proved exceedingly difficult. Thankfully Lily came up with a quick excuse to get us out of the kitchen and away from Rose's curiosity.

"So…what are going to do, Sev?" Lily sighed as we walked down the block, our hands together, fingers intertwined. "About finalizing your…um, new identity I guess is the best way to put it."

"I do have an overall plan, though…I may make the change sooner than originally anticipated."

With Lily now knowing the truth, and The Dark Lord on my tail to join, having Severus disappear a few months earlier than planned was probably the best option.

"What about your actual physical transformation…you mentioned a glamour potion."

"Yes. I still have to purchase the ingredients. I should probably do that sooner than…what the hell."

We had just rounded the corner to my street, my house clearly visible, as was the pompous git standing in front of it.

"What is it?" She asked seeing my expression suddenly furrow in utter annoyance.

"Malfoy."

"What!" Her eyes widened in surprise and I notice a bit of fear as well. Not that I can blame her, he was a very dangerous man, even without the title of Death Eater. "How…?"

"I'm not sure how he found out where I live, but this isn't his first visit."

"He knows you live here. Sev!" She was starting to panic. "He could tell you-know-who."

"I'm guessing he probably already knows. He thinks I'm staying with a friend, so…

Suddenly a rather brilliant idea popped into my head. Pulling Lily behind a nearby tree, I reached into her pocket.

"Sev." She giggled. "This isn't exactly the best place."

I gave a snorted laugh as I pulled out her wand. "That wasn't my intention but…soon." I gave her a rather pleasant kiss before using her wand to transform into Sam.

"I need you to play along, okay." She nodded and once again I took her hand in mine.

With a calming breath I headed towards my house.

"Can I help you?"

Malfoy turned towards me, his eyes went back and forth a few times between Lily and I before finally settling back on me. Lily, was already glaring daggers at him.

"Do you…live here?" He asked slowly.

"I do."

"What do you want, _Malfoy."_ Lily sneered.

He sneered right back, which was much more intimidating them my sweet Lily's. "I'm looking for Severus. I knew he said he was staying with a friend but…I thought he had cut ties with trash like this." Distain practically dripping from his lips and he looked back to Lily.

"I don't know who you think you are!" I hissed. "But you would be wise not to insult my girlfriend."

It was obvious the threat didn't faze him in the least, his lip curled as he took a step closer to me. "Listen here you filthy muggle, I-

"He's not a muggle." Lily cut in.

Why she said that I had no idea, confusion quickly set in, but I didn't show it, I couldn't afford to, plus I trust her, she wouldn't just blurt out something like for no reason. I was sure she had a logical motivation behind her words, I just had no idea what it was.

Malfoy's eyes raked over my body, taking in my obvious Muggel apparel, denim jeans and T-Shirt, "He certainly looks like one." He scoffed.

"Severus." I spoke up. "Left early this morning, he said something about having to take care of business out of town."

Malfoy gave me a calculating glare before asking, "Did he say when he would be back?"

"No he did not, though I will be sure to tell him a pompous twit named Malfoy came looking for him when he returns."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed to near slits and for a moment I thought he was about to attack, instead he simply disapparated.

_LPOV_

Once inside the house we both settled into the sofa. He tenderly wrapped his arm around me as I leaned into his chest. He placed a soft kiss a top my head as he took several strands of my hair and wrapped it around his finger. Sev always did like my hair. When we were children he would often ask to brush it. Petunia had accused him of being a poofer because of it, most of the time he would just call her a stupid muggle and quickly go back to the task at hand. He never cared what Petunia thought of him, what any muggels thought of him, really.

"Lily."

"Hum." I had closed my eyes at this point and was simply enjoying the feel of his hands in my hair, of my body against his.

"We should probably discuss how we are going to introduce Sam into the wizarding world. Now that Malfoys knows he's a wizard, the word will get out quickly."

Yes, it was something that needed to be addressed, and soon, but at that moment I was quite comfortable in my boyfriends arms, nothing on my mind but how wonderful I felt being with him. However, the more logical side overpowered me and I gave in.

"I suppose. What do you think we should do?" Knowing Sev he already had some sort of idea, he always has been a quick and clever thinker.

"Well, we could simply say you hadn't known I was a wizard until recently. That I only revealed myself once you told me."

It was a good idea, though I could see a potential problem.

"I don't know if that will work, Sev. I told you I was a witch over Christmas, but at that time I was still under the impression you were a muggle. It wouldn't make a lot of since for you to continue to keep your magic secret after you knew of mine."

"True, but if you recall during that conversation I did tell you I was a squib."

Rolling my eyes I sighed at the memory of his lie. "Yes, so."

"I had stated that I preferred to live as a muggle. That it was easier."

"I remember, Sev. But what-

"If anyone asks simply say that I was home schooled by my mother until her death and it was at that point I decided to complete my muggle education. I hadn't told you I was a wizard at that time because I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue that part of my life. You can even tell your mother that was what we had gotten into an argument over."

"Yes, I suppose that would work. My, what a tangled web we weave…

"When first we practice to deceive. Yes, I know, but…"

"We don't have a choice, at least not if we value your life, anyway."

***

It was late when I finally returned home, nearly midnight in fact, my mother, however was still wide awake, sitting on the sofa, waiting for me.

"You could have called." Were the first words out of her mouth. Crossing her arms firmly over her chest she gave me an annoyed glare.

"Sorry. Lost track of time."

"Really, and who was it that you lost track of time with? Your best friend or your boyfriend, or is it that your best friend _is_ now your boyfriend. Or is it that your best friend and your boyfriend are now your boyfriends."

"What?" I had absolutely no clue what she was asking me, my brow crinkled in confusion.

"I know you slept with Severus, _Lily_."

Shit.

"I…

"Your bed was unmade and his _boxers _where in between your sheets."

Double shit.

"Mum I…Sev and I are just friends, we just…

Oh crap, how on earth was I going to explain this without giving away the truth or making her think me a slapper.

"I can't believe you Lily. One fight with Sam and you jump into bed with Severus. You promised me you weren't having sex yet. You promised me and now…"

It was at that point her angered expression faded, her fears and anxieties came rushing though. Falling to the couch she began to cry in her hands.

I quickly went to her side. "Mum, it's not what you think, really." I placed my hand on her back and slowly began to rub slow, calming circles.

"First Petunia ends up pregnant and now you…oh Lily. Poor Sam. He's such a good boy. Not that Severus isn't but-

"Mum, please believe me. It's not what it looks like."

Raising her head from her hands she turned her emerald eyes to mine. "Then you…you didn't cheat on Sam. Was it his boxers that I found? I only assumed it was Severus because he was here and…well it was obvious that you were in a much better mood then when I left to the grocer."

I gave a small laugh as my hand dropped from her back. I knew there was no way out of this, I was going to have to tell her the truth. The whole truth.

"No, I…Sev and I did make love, and so you know it was for the first time, for both of us, but I did not cheat on Sam for the simple fact that…Sev is Sam."

She looked at me like I had completely gone around the twist. After several seconds of silence she finally uttered, 'explain'.

_SPOV_

I will admit that it did aggravate me that Lily confided the truth in her mother. She had promised, for both of our sakes not to utter a word of our plan, but when she explaind how her mother confronted her I could see how she felt she had no other choice. Plus, my father knows the truth as well, or at least some of it.

Come to think of it I probably should have mentioned to her earlier that I couldn't locate my boxers when I was redressing. Oh well.

Over the following week we discussed how and when we would permanently splinter Severus from Sam. It would take place over Christmas break, Severus would depart home for break and never return. His wand would be snapped and dumped in a rubbish bin in Knockturn Alley. Severus Tobias Snape would, in essence, die. At that time I will visit my father and explain the situation to him. Now that the Dark Lord has taken such an interest in me, and Malfoy knows where I am staying, I did not want to risk having any correspondence I may send my father intercepted.

Currently I am sitting on my sofa, flipping through an old Potions Quarterly magazine while I wait for Lily, we made plans to visit Diagon Alley. I need to pick up some supplies, including ingredients for the Glamour potion. I plan to go as Sam, it will be our first attempt to introduce Samuel Princeton to the wizarding public.

Finally there was a knock at the door. I quickly greeted my love with a heated kiss.

"Well, aren't we frisky this morning?"

Indeed I was. My nights slumber had been filled with naughty dreams involving Lily, a lab table in the potions classroom and for some reason a Cricket Bat.

"Lily." My hands quickly made her way to her blouse, my long fingers nimbly unfastening her buttons. "I dreamed about you all night."

"And I'm guessing we weren't simply having an educational discussion on your latest Potions of interest."

"Well." I smirked dropping her blouse from her shoulders. "There was a potion involved, but it wasn't being used for academic purposes."

She gave a small laugh just before my mouth reconnected with hers my hands reaching around her back to the clasp on her bra.

We didn't leave the house until two hours later.

***

Lily smiled as she took my hand in her. She kissed my nose and then my lips. "Are you ready…Sam?"

Exhaling a long deep breath, I nodded.

Reaching the handle, she opened the door, and together we entered the Leaky Cauldron.

**A/N: The preparations have begun. The question is, will everything go as smoothly as planned or will unexpected bumps appear in the road.**

**Up Next: Their day in Diagon Alley. A chance meeting of James Potter, and his friends, and girlfriend as well as the ever nasty Slytherin Malfoy. Also Rose tells Sev/Sam what she thinks of the whole situation. Plus, Sev and Lily head back to school for their final year.**

**Please Review**


	23. Chapter 23 Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or any of the friends, pets, awesome quidditch skills etc.**

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed, added to story alerts and favorites. **

Chapter Twenty-Three

Diagon Alley

**SPOV**

No one paid any particular attention to us as we made our way through the Leaky Cauldron and outside to the small bricked patio. Lily let go of my hand only long enough to pull her wand from her pocket and tap the appropriate bricks.

"So." Lily smiled as she looked up at me. "Let's go shopping than."

Nodding, we headed through the now visible archway and into Diagon Alley.

"We should head to Ollivanders first?" I said turning towards the right side of the street where the store was located.

Lily's brow furrowed in confusion, but only briefly. "Oh…Sam needs a wand."

I simply nodded in responce. I couldn't take the chance that someone might recognize Severus Snape's wand in Sam Princeton's possession, no matter how remote that possibility might be.

It had been years since I had stepped foot into the small, dimly lit, cramped store, but my senses overwhelmed me and I couldn't help but give a small smile at wonderfully nostalgic feeling I felt from the musty, old shop. Memories of my mother bringing me to buy my first wand flooded the forefront of my mind, and then…I couldn't help but think how she is now longer alive and how much I miss her.

"Well, hello Miss. Evans."

My mind was pulled from it's wondering by the aged voice of the shop's owner.

"Hello Mr. Ollivander." Lily smiled at the wand maker.

"Not in need of a new wand already I hope?"

"No, but Sam is." She quickly gestured to me.

Ollivander's dark eyes turned to mine, a sort of odd expression filled his old yet wise looking face.

"Sam, is it?"

"Yes, sir. Sam, Princeton."

"Hum, I don't recall ever selling a wand to a Princeton before."

"No, you wouldn't. I…I used my grandfathers until recently." I lied, and by the raise of his brow, I had a feeling he knew I was, though he said nothing to contradict my words.

He went straight to work, his measuring tape sizing up near every inch of me. I could tell Lily was suppressing a giggle, especially when it attempted to measure the inside of my right ear.

"Yes, now, what was your grandfather's wand made of?" Ollivander suddenly asked, the tape measure zooming into the palm of his hand.

"Oak and Phoenix hair 12 and a quater inches."

He simply nodded before heading into the shadow of wand boxes.

"It'll be fine." Lily said as she slowly slid her hand up my arm and across my shoulder. "Love you." She kissed my cheek as her fingers ran across the back of my neck, instantly causing several hairs to stand on end. It was amazing what her simple touch could do to me.

"Let's start with these shall we."

Lily dropped her hand as Mr. Ollivander handed me the first wand, Oak and Dragon Heart String 13 inches. I gave it a swish and although a few green sparks emitted it was obvious it was not a good fit.

**LPOV**

In all honesty I was starting to get a little annoyed watching Sam wreak havoc in poor Mr. Ollivanders store as wand after wand reacted negatively to his magic. Not that it was his fault, he's a picky boy by nature, plus things like this cannot be rushed. Finally after a near hour a bright glow emitted from his Unicorn hair and Rosewood 10 ¾ inches. I found it sort of odd how different his new from his old wand was, and from the look on his face, I was sure he did as well. Unicorn hair was said to be good for healing spells. A lot of healers had unicorn hair for the core of their wands.

After thanking and paying Ollivander we headed back down the alley, Sam twirling his new wand between his fingers, looking down at it with confusion but also intrigue.

"Have I changed that much since I was eleven." He asked out of the blue.

Softly I placed my hand over his, then running a finger over the polished Rosewood. "In some ways, yes, but I think it's all been for the good."

He gave me a soft smile, before leaning down and pressing his lips to mine. Our moment however was interrupted by the sound of a familiar voice

"Lily. Oh, Lily."

I chuckled as I turned toward the voice of one of my good friends, though when I saw who she was with I couldn't help but emit and annoyed groan. Sam however looked more angry then annoyed. His eyes narrowed to near slits as Mary and James Potter approached us.

"Hello Mary, Potter." My voice stiffened as I said the name of the leader of the Marauders.

"Hello again, Sam." Mary grinned her hand quickly finding her boyfriends. "It nice to see you again."

"You as well." Sam's eyes then moved to Potter, a menacing smirk pulled to his lips. "Ah. Yes, James Potter, how could I forget?"

James nodded, running his finger over the bridge of his nose. "Yes," he said clearing his throat,' hello, Sam." Potter looked very uneasy at this point. But who could blame him, my boyfriend packed quite a punch.

"So, introducing Sam to the wizarding world, then?" Mary asked, obviously not seeing the wand clutched in his hand.

"No, actually…actually Sam's not a muggle." My eyes drifted to his wand, both James and Mary looked equally shocked at the sudden revelation.

"But…you said he was a muggle?" Mary began. "Why would you…lie?" She looked positively betrayed. You would have thought I had pulled Potter in for a searing kiss and declared my undying love for him.

"I didn't lie." I said with a sigh. "I thought he was…for a while?"

Severus slipped his hand into mind and gave it a small squeeze. "I didn't tell her at first". He began to explain. "I didn't know she was a witch right off and…although I was homeschooled by my mother until her death, I mostly lived in the muggel world, and for the most part I prefer it that way."

Merlin I bet that was hard for him to say. Until recently Severus had never outright acted out against muggels and muggleborns, but his overall dislike for them was more than obvious. I, for some reason, was always the exception.

"I realized however that with Lily being a witch it would be…unfair of me to continue to allow her to believe I was a muggle." He finished saying.

"Well I guess that makes sense." Mary nodded seeming satisfied with the explanation. Potter was still eyeing Sam nervously. "Well, we should be off; we still have a lot of shopping to do, right sweetie."

"Hum, oh right." Potter looked back to his girlfriend and smiled.

"We're going shopping for quidditch robes, you know for the article interview. They're bound to take a few pictures after all." Mary quickly added before giving a wave and walking off with Potter.

"Article?" He asked, his brow rose, his crossing over his chest.

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

I seriously doubted anything that involved Potter and stroking his already full ego was something he'd want to be privy to.

"Come on." I quickly pressed a kiss to his cheek. "We should head to the Apothecary next."

**SPOV**

Slug and Jiggers Apothecary was just as it always was, packed full of goods, and smelling of bad eggs and rotten cabbage. Lily and I quickly began pulling what we needed from the shelves including five ounces of Bubotuber Pus, which funny enough is an excellent alternative for petrol, even smells like it. The only thing they didn't have in stock that I would need was a Dragons fire pouch. It was over all difficult to find and in fact was a class B restricted substance. It has a tendency to cause explosions if not used correctly. You normally have to be a certified Potions Master to obtain it, however having loads of galleons and knowing the right back alley shop to find them in works as well.

"Why don't you head into Potage's and purchase the gold Cauldron I need while I head down Knockturn Alley?" I suggested handing her the money she would need.

"Okay." She agreed though I could tell she didn't want me heading into such a seedy area. Though, unbeknownst to her, it wouldn't be the first time. "Just be careful." She gave me a quick kiss and we went our separate ways.

The alley was dark, dank, and crawling with the lowest of wizard kind. Not just dark wizards and witches, but those who had failed to overcome substance abuse, squibs who couldn't make it in either the muggel or wizarding world, woman so desperate for money they would sell their bodies. It was, in some ways, a lot like Spinners End, at least the section I lived in near the river.

A small chime rang as I entered Ero's Apothecary. It was much like Slug and Jiggers as far as arrangement and storage, there were simply a larger variety of products, products that although they weren't necessarily illegal, were often highly volatile and extremely expensive, at least the one's on display were. The illegal and non-ministry approved ones where in the back.

"Can I help you?" A younger man, most likely in his mid-twenties with long red hair which he had tied back, greeted me. His eyes were dark and beady, his face scrunched up as if he had just eaten a sack of lemons. Over all he had a very dour looking persona, rather fitting considering where he worked.

"Yes, I am in need of a dragon fire pouch."

The man's brow rose. "Not planning on making an explosive now, are you." His lips twitched a bit when he asked.

"No." I said plainly, though I was severely tempted to roll my eyes..

"Are you a licensed Potions Master?"

"Of course." I lied.

Without questioning me further the man simply shrugged his shoulders as he rounded the counter behind which he was standing and headed towards the isle marked '_Dragon Parts'. _As hesummoned the jar from the top shelf the door chime rang once again. I couldn't help but give a snorted laugh when I saw who entered.

"I'll be right with you, sir." The shop keeper spoke as he unscrewed the lid. Pulling a small rubber looking bag from his pocket he placed the fire pouch inside and handed it to me. We then headed to the front counter to pay.

"You." Malfoy practically snarled when he saw me.

"Yes, me." I smirked, though I was finding it rather difficult not to snicker. He looked quite pissed off.

"What are_ you_ doing here?"

"What does it look like?" I said handing the shopkeeper the fifty-five galleons and five sheckels.

He said nothing for a moment while he continued to stare hatefully at me. "Have you heard from Severus?" He finally asked.

"Yes." I had been avoiding my meeting with the git as long as possible, though I supposed it best if I just went and had it done with. "He'll be back tomorrow. He should be in touch with you soon after that."

**LPOV**

I looked at my watch for the fifth time in two minutes, before scanning the street all the way down to the corner where Diagon met Knockturn Alley. What in the world was taking him so long? I was starting to wish I had asked him the name of the shop, then again how many Apothecary's could there possibly be down that seedy street.

"Hello, Miss Evans."

Surprised, I nearly lost my balance as I turned to the voice of the headmaster.

"Sorry, Miss. Evans. I didn't intend to startle you." He looked at me just as he always did, like a kind old grandfather, his blue eyes sparkling merrily.

"It's, okay Headmaster. I'm actually waiting for someone."

I said this hoping he would get the point, say what he needed to and shove off. As much as I like Professor Dumbledore, I wasn't in the mood for idle chit chat. My mind was more focused on seeing my boyfriend exit Knockturn Alley in one piece.

"Ah, here with friends?"

"No, sir. My boyfriend."

"Oh, yes." His grin suddenly widened. "But I thought he was a muggle."

"No, sir. I mean, I thought so too for a while, but well we…

"Both revealed your abilities to each other?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well that's wonderful. Now this young man, does he attend school out of the country then?"

"No. He was home schooled until his mum died. He has his muggel education as well." I answered vaguely.

I really wish the man would just leave. I need to go back to watching the corner of the two streets like a hawk and once again checking my watch!

"Lily." I gave a sudden sigh of relief as Sam's hand slipped into mine.

"There you are." I said placing a quick kiss on his cheek. "I was starting to worry."

"Sorry, ran into someone I know."

His eye then drifted to Dumbledore, who was still standing across from me. The older wizards eyes suddenly took on a look of…I think intrigue, but maybe surprise as well. "Hello, sir." He smiled, though I could tell it was forced. "You're Professor Albus Dumbledore, correct."

"I am."

"I recognized you from your chocolate frog card. It's quite a pleasure to meet you." He then extended his hand.

I had to hand it to him, he was actually quite convincing. Then again, I knew all too well how good an actor he could be.

"An you as well, Mr…?"

"Princeton. Sam, Princeton."

"Prince…ton. I don't believe I've come across that name. Is your father a muggel by chance?"

"He is."

"Hum."

"I do hate to interrupt." I quickly cut in not liking the direction the conversation was going or the look Dumbledore was holding. "But we really do have a lot of shopping to do."

"Oh, yes of course. Well, it was good to meet you Mr. Princeton and I will see you when school resumes Miss. Evans."

**SPOV**

Trying to ignore the odd feeling I had from the meeting with Dumbledore Lily and I quickly went about our shopping. She hadn't asked me who I ran into when I was in Knockturn Alley, which I was grateful for, I knew knowing would only upset her. After purchasing the last of the needed items we quickly apparated back to my place. I tried to convince her to stay, more specifically in my bed, apparently she wasn't in the mood. Then she gave some excuse about needed to spend time with her mum. She did invite me to come along, wanting to be in my Lily's presences as much as possibly I agreed.

I now regret doing so.

The look Mrs. Evans gave me when I walked through the front door…well it rivaled that of Malfoys. I couldn't help but flinch as her normally motherly glance tuned deadly, her eyes narrowing to near slits.

"So I see you have come as yourself today, _Severus._"

"Yes. Mrs. Evans please-

"I don't want to hear you excuses. I've heard enough of them from my daughter, and although I understand your fear of being forced into this Death Eater gang, I do not understand you deceiving my daughter about your identity for over a bloody year."

She swore. Not good.

It had been a long time since I had seen Lily's mother this mad, and it had been aimed at an extremely intoxicated Mr. Evans who had been stupid enough to drive home himself home from the pub one evening.

"I…I just wanted to be with her. I-

"Stop! I don't want your excuses. I have always known you to be a good, upstanding, young man, despite having been raised by a lout, which is why I am going to give you the chance to make up for your stupidity."

Lord she suddenly sounded quite like my own mother while in lecture mode. "I…thank you."

"Yes, you should be. But I'm warning you Severus, or Sam or whatever the heck your calling yourself these days, you hurt her again I will cause you more pain than any curse or hex known to mankind, wizard or otherwise. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good!"

She then gave me a final glare before marching out of the front room and into the kitchen. Lily gave me an apologetic look, but I waved it off. I deserved her harsh words, in truth I deserved far worse.

**A/N: Yes, I know a near month wait for an update. Sorry, but life's a bitch at the moment. Let me know what you think. Up next: Severus meets up with Malfoy again, and the couple heads back to school. **


	24. Chapter 24 Change of Plans

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Thank you to my BETA AllFredWeasley's, as well as all of my reviewers and those of you who added Sam to favorites and story alerts and now on with the show… **

_Chapter Twenty-Four_

_Change of Plans_

**SPOV**

I wrote to Malfoy letting the pompous twit know I was supposedly 'back' from traveling, and that I was now able to meet with him. I quickly received a reply which simply stated:

_Hog's head, tonight, midnight._

Probably not the best sign.

Crumbling up the parchment, I quickly incinerated it. I would meet him that evening but the day belonged to Lily. She was currently sitting on my couch looking through a catalog of some sort trying to decide on a dress for Petunia's wedding, to her surprise her sister had named her the Maid of Honor.

"I can't understand why she wants pink and yellow for her colors." She huffed closing the catalog and tossing it aside. "Of all the colors to put together, not to mention the fact that they don't fit her personality at all. Pink is sweet and innocent, and Petunia is anything but sweet."

"Or innocent." I couldn't help but add. She snickered in response. "Then what color do you think fits her personality?" I asked sitting down beside her.

"I don't know…black."

She snickered as she leaned back on the couch, running her hands through her dark red locks. She was so exquisite, even in the dim lamp light in nothing more than jeans and a T-Shit she was the most amazingly, beautiful woman I had ever known.

Scooting closer beside her, I smiled as I ran my fingers through a strand of her hair. "You know, I'd rather not spend my day talking about your egocentric sister." I then leaned in and kissed her, she wasted no time in wrapping her arms around me and kissing back enthusiastically.

I moved my lips from her mouth to her neck where I sent a trail of kisses down to the top of her shoulder. "Lily." I whispered, my lips moving back to hers, my tongue sweeping across her bottom lip. My excitement rose as pushed her hips forward and began to grind against me.

"Oh God, Sev." She cried out, her voice low and full of desire.

My hands traveled up her waist and to the hem of her shirt, which I then hastily pulled over her head. She then quickly reciprocated the favor flinging my own shirt across the room. Her hands found their way to my trousers, my erection already threatening to rip through them; she quickly unbuttoned and unzipped them before forcefully pulling them down. Just as she was about to pounce on me, I jumped up from the couch."

"Sev." She gave me a confused look. "What-

But before she could finish I picked her up, hoisted her over my shoulder and headed toward my bedroom.

"Oh." Was all she said before I all but tossed her on my bed.

She left a little after five, she had promised her mother she would be home by dinner. This all but forced me to sit and worry for several hours of what Malfoy exactly had in mind for this midnight meeting. What could he possibly need to tell me in the middle of the night that he couldn't during a reasonable day time hour? At five to twelve I apparated just outside the Hog's head. As I reached the entrance to the dingy pub a cold chill swept over my body, I would have like to have thought it was simply a gust of chilly night air, but I had this unnerving feeling it was a foreshadowing of something, something ominous, something…sinister.

With bated breath I entered the pub. It was dark, lit by dim wick lamps and candles. My eyes caught a flash of platinum blond hair, and my eyes darted to the far cone of the room. There was Malfoy, in all his arrogant, self-inflated glory, along with several other pure-blooded imbeciles. He noticed me almost immediately a waved me over.

"What's this about, Malfoy?" I asked, my arms crossed over my chest. "I do hope this is important considering you dragged me out here in the dead dark of night."

The blond smirked, as he took a step near me, it was obvious he was doing his best to look intimidating, in truth he was doing a pretty good job at it.

"Fancied taking care of business out of town, Snape."

"Obviously."

"I thought maybe you had gotten cold feet and run off."

He was calling me a coward. I suppose I was one, in a way, no matter if Lily thinks otherwise.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"That mudblood bit you claim to be shagging using the imperious curse." Several of the Death Eaters snickered at his crudeness.

I bit the inside of my mouth to stop myself from saying what was really wanted to. What was burning in my throat, words that had they left my mouth they probably would have been the last words I ever said.

"What about her?"

"She's dating a friend of yours, the one you're staying with, Sam I believe his name is."

"Yes, so?"

"That's rather brave of you, to mess with your friend's woman, especially when he is providing you with a free room and board."

"Can you get to the point already?" Why was he beating around the bush anyway?

"Very well. If you truly do desire to become one of us you will need to adhere to a little test."

Test. That didn't sound good. In fact it sounded very, very bad. I had heard rumors of what potential followers of the Dark Lord were asked to do to prove their loyalty. Most if not all of which were illegal and involved hurting or killing someone Voldemort found unworthy.

"What sort of test?"

"Shag the mudblood, but without the use of the imperious curse. She has to be fully aware of your actions and you cannot Obliviate her when you are done."

I could hardly believe what I was hearing, that sick bastard wanted me to rape Lily. I had never been more tempted in my life to use an unforgivable. I think he could sense my hesitance because his smirk broadened and he looked at me as if expecting me to refuse.

"I have no desire to be arrested, Malfoy." I attempted to go at this logically.

"Really Snape, I thought you were smarter than that." He said rolling his cold, grey eyes. "Threaten her, her family, if necessary. If she knows who you are connected with she will keep her mouth shut, and if she doesn't…we will close it for her, permanently.

**LPOV**

It was late, nearly one, but I couldn't sleep. I don't know why, exactly I just had this odd sort of feeling. So I sat up in my bed flipping though old fashion magazines of Petunia's, hoping this uneasiness would vanish and I could get a decent night's sleep. I had just finished skimming through an article on proper eyeliner application when a tapping sound was heard on my window. It was quickly repeated a second time, then a third time.

"What in the world…" heading to my window, I pulled back the curtains only to find Severus standing in my mother's rosebushes. "Sev, what are you doing?"

"I need to talk to you. It's really important. Please."

"That's fine, but get out of my mother's prized rose bushes, please. She'll have a coronary if you damage them."

I heard him give a snorted laugh, and then—CRACK— the sound of apparition filled the space between mine and our neighbors side yards, a second later he was standing in front of me.

He held a rather serious expression, one that instantly made me worry. It softened just a moment later as his eyes raked over my body which was currently in nothing more than a rather thin summer night gown. "Like what you see."

Although I doubted he came over at two in the morning for the sole purpose of a good shag, I wasn't at all opposed to the possibility, it wasn't like I was going to sleep any time soon anyway. He smiled and exhaled deeply as I placed my hands on his chest.

"As much as hate to refuse that offer," he said taking my wrist and slowly lowering my hands, "there's something I need to talk to you about."

His serious expression had reappeared, his dark eyes loomed with uncertainty. Something was obviously very wrong.

"Sev?"

With a heavy sigh he softly sat down on the edge of my bed, I quickly sat beside him.

"I just came from meeting with Malfoy. It…it didn't go well."

I grasped his hand in mine, my eyes moving to his sympathetically. "What happened?"

"He wants me to…prove my loyalty." He scoffed. "He gave me a task, a task I cannot, I will not participate in."

"What?"

He shook his head; his hand tightened the hold on mine just slightly. "It doesn't matter. I won't do it. It looks like we are going to have to move our plan up a few months. Lily, I can't go back to school. By refusing their task…I've all but signed my own death warrant."

I knew he was right, and although I didn't like the idea of suffering an entire school year without him, it would be better for him to get out from under the watchful eye of the Death Eaters sooner rather than later.

"I understand, but...they'll come looking for him…you. They know where you live." That was of course always a concern. They thought he was staying with Sam, if Sev suddenly disappears they go to Sam looking for information and having a group of angry Death Eaters pounding on your door was never a good thing.

"Yes, but I have that all worked out, I have since I first discovered he knew my residence. Don't worry, love, everything will be fine."

I wanted to believe that, and so I gave a small smile and nod in affirmation, but in truth I simply didn't know and it scared me to death.

**SPOV**

We decided that Severus would never make the train to go back to Hogwarts. Lily would pretend to be concerned and even speak to her head of house, and in the meantime I will eliminate anything that could link Severus Snape to Sam Princeton. I planned to visit my father, I needed to fill him in on the details, and he had the right to know that the son he knew, he would never see again.

Our good byes were hard, especially since I didn't know when I would see her again. I had my arms wrapped tight around her, and we stood there just holding each other. I ran my fingers over the crimson lining of her hood of her robes and then to the Head Girl badge pinned to her collar.

"I'm proud of you. You deserve this."

"Thanks." She pushed herself to her tip toes and kissed my nose and then my lips. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, love. Don't worry," I smiled softly as I ran my hand though her hair, "I visit as soon as I can."

With a final kiss she joined her friends Mary and Alice and boarded the train.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Next up Sev visits his dad, Lily is confronted by some of Sev's old house mates, and a bit about James/Mary and even a little Sirius mixed in for fun.**


	25. Chapter 25 Making Love to Sam

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing.**

**Here is ch 25, thank you to my wonderful BETA AllFredWeasley.**

Chapter Twenty-Five

Making Love to Sam

**LPOV**

It had been twenty-four hours since arriving at Hogwarts, and the question as to Severus' whereabouts had been brought up by two groups of people. The Marauders, mainly Potter and Black who were muttering about trying some new Zonko's product on him, and Sev's Slytherin roommates. I immediately went on the defensive when they approached me, my hand gripping tightly around my wand which rested in my robe pocket.

My eyes instantly narrowed in suspicion.

"Relax Evans," Avery laughed. "We're not going to hex you."

Of course I didn't believe them, rotten, sick, twisted, sadistic future Death Eaters. My eyes moved between Avery and his fellow Slytherin, Paul Mulciber, both of who were holding smug expressions.

"What do you want?"

"We were just curious if you knew why Snape wasn't around." Mulciber asked as he casually picked a piece of dirt from under his fingernail.

"Why would I?"

"He's you friend," Avery spat the words with obvious distaste. "Or has he done something as of recent to change that relationship." A look of pure evil filled his beady eyes, eyes that suddenly filled with lust as they roamed down my body.

"Stop looking at me like that!"

"Just admiring the view, I can see the appeal Severus has for you; you are hot piece of tail aren't you, for a mudblood anyway.

That's when my wand came out of my pocket. "You speak to me like that again and I will permanently hex your lips shut."

They just laughed.

I didn't know if they were really that full of themselves that they thought that they could actually get away with saying such things, or if they simply, as Severus often pointed out, had the brain cells of a flubber worm.

"And fifty points from Slytherin for disrespecting the Head Girl and using that filthy word." I flicked my wand twice in quick succession, before turning on my heels and walking away, the sound of the two Slytherin's gagging on soap bubbles echoing down the stone corridor.

**SPOV**

The front window was open and I could hear him inside, he was talking to someone, a woman, and I wondered if it was the same woman he mentioned in his letters. As I stood there, thinking about how I was going to approach everything, my eyes wondered around the small cabin-like house that was nestled neatly in a sparse of young trees from the surrounding Canadian forest. It was quite serene, and a complete opposite from suburban town of Spinners End.

I noticed a four-wheeler parked alongside his trunk in front of a white wooden shed a few yards in the distance. I wondered if my father had taken up the sort. In the terrain he was living in it was entirely possible. I heard my father give a boisterous laugh, which in itself was hard to believe, I don't recall ever having heard the man laugh like that before, with such feeling, such joy. It was strange and hopeful all at the same time.

Perhaps this move, a chance for a clean slate, was just what he needed, what we both needed.

Taking a step closer to the front door, I raised my hand, closed my fingers into a first and was about to knock when…it opened.

"Oh, hello." A woman, rather petite in stature, with shoulder length blond hair and bright blue eyes smiled kindly at me. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for my father, Tobias."

She gasped. "Oh course." She said touching her hand to her chest. "I recognize you now, from your picture at least. You're Severus, right."

"I am."

"Well please, come in. Toby, you'll never guess who's here." She called out, heading past the entry and into the small front room.

Wait, did she just call him Toby. Oh that's too funny, definite future blackmail material.

My father gave me a quite surprised look but quickly shook it off and smiled. "Severus, what a surprise."

"I'm sorry to have just dropped by. I should have called." I then motioned to his girlfriend, Susan I believe her name was. "But I have something…important I need to talk to you about."

"Important?"

"Yes, um…it's about Sam, my cousin," I then touched the tip of my nose hoping he would get the point. It took a second but soon his eyes lit in understanding.

"Is he in trouble?"

"Sort of, but…it's private." I quickly glanced at Susan.

"Hmm, I see."

"It's okay, Tobias," Susan said grabbing her jumper from off the recliner. "I should probably be getting back soon anyway to relieve the babysitter."

She gave her boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek, told me it was good to have finally met me, promised to call my dad in the morning and left. It had been her four-wheeler next to my father's truck, it turns out she was seriously into off roading.

"So," Tobias sighed plopping down on the couch. "What's going on?"

Taking a deep breath, I sat beside him. "It would seem that my existence as Severus Snape, at least within Great Britain and even continental Europe has become…dangerous."

"Hmm," He scratched a bit of stubble on his chin, then rubbing his fingers over his eyes and then nose. "So…you're really going to become this Sam bloke, is that what you getting at?"

I nodded. "I won't go into the detail but I don't really have a choice at this point. My very life depends on it."

He was quiet for a long while; a look of deep contemplation swam in his dark eyes.

"If that's what you need to do then I will accept it." He finally spoke. "But don't forget who you are, Severus. You are my son, and as shitty as a father as I had been in the past you are still mine and Eileen's son."

"I'll never forget who I am, father. I will always be you son, and when I do come to visit in the future, which I do plan to do, I will come as Severus."

I may be permanently changing my features into Sam's physical appearance, but I could still use glamour to look like my old self if need be.

**LPOV**

"Hey, Evans,"

I rolled my eyes and continued down the corridor on my way to Potions, ignoring Black completely. Did he really think I would even give him the time of day after what he did to Mary, the egotistical mutt? Oh yes, I knew about he and his friends little secret animagus forms. You see, Mary talks in her sleep.

"Evans, wait up."

"Go to hell, Black."

He just laughed before sprinting to catch up to me. "Relax, Evans I just want to ask a question," He ran his hand though his wavy hair, a smug expression ever plastered to his arrogant face.

"Fine, what?" I huffed.

"Have any idea what happened to Snivillus?"

My eyes instantly narrowed, and I even let out a low growl. Wow, I'm becoming primal.

"Don't. Call. Him. That." I snarled through gritted teeth.

My anger didn't seem to faze him in the least. "I was just wondering because I've been hearing some wild rumors, one of which includes him using the Imperious Curse to have his way with you". His tone was so casual you would think he had asked my opinion of the weather. "I just thought maybe that's why he had run off, he was afraid you'd turn him in."

I can't ever remember feeling as angry as I was at that point. My face flushed with anger, my fists were clenched so tight my nails were cutting into my palms.

"Don't you dare say that! Never again. Do you hear me Black? Severus would never do something like that to me," I was yelling at this point, loudly, and attracting attention.

"You sure about that I mean, if he used the unforgivable then-

His words were interrupted as my hand struck across his face with as my strength as my petite frame allow. I knew for a fact I wasn't the first girl to have done that. I had been tempted to pull out my wand but I was so filled with anger I feared whatever hex or curse may have left my lips, so I settled for leaving a very visible mark of my feelings.

"Severus is a good man, and if he ran off it was probably to avoid having to join that sadistic blood-purity obsessed maniac," My words were completely true, though I seriously doubted he believed them, nor would many others. People saw what they wanted to see, that was just the way of things. "I swear to God Black, if you ever so much as hint that he is even capable of such a thing ever again I will make what I did to you to revenge Mary look like a paper cut."

And without even a glance back I tuned on my heels and headed to class.

**SPOV**

It had been three weeks since the start of the term, and although there were rumors of my disappearance, nobody was actively looking for me, at least nobody that I was aware of. I had warded my home, and placed an unplotable charm around it, so even though Malfoy had been there twice before he would be completely unable to find it again, or would anyone other wizard for that matter. Only Lily, muggles and I could now see number fourteen Divinity Road.

I was currently standing just outside Honeydukes scanning the group of incoming students for the Hogsmead weekend. I hadn't told her I was coming, I wanted to surprise her and hopefully whisk her away for a few hours.

It was the sound of her laugh that caught my attention, tuning to the left I spotted her. She was walking up the path with Alice, they were giggling about something, and as they grew closer I hear the words 'Frank wouldn't look at me in the eye for a week after that.'

The laughing stopped abruptly as my loves eyes move in my direction. She gave a squeal of excitement before sprinting towards me. "Sam," She all but jumped into my arms.

"Hello, love."

"What are you doing here?"

"Surprising you. Can you get away for a few hours?"

Biting her bottom lip, she shook her head. "I'm not really supposed to. Being Head Girl I have to help supervise the Hogsmead trips."

"Oh Merlin Lily, just go," It was Alice who said this, and I couldn't have been more thankful.

"But-

"No buts. I'll cover for you. Go," She then made a shoeing motion with her hands.

"Okay, but if you see Potter-

"I'll come up with something. Now go."

"You don't mind me abandoning you?"

"For the love of Merlin, Lily, I'll be fine. Now go and enjoy for boyfriend."

Lily gave her friends a quick hug before we headed down a small ally next to Honeydukes and apparated away.

"So, have you done it? Are you Sam now, completely?" Lily asked as she lying in my arms, her head rested on my bare chest, as she gently ran her fingers across my stomach.

I had made love to her for the first time as Sam.

"No, not yet, the potion ingredients will be ready in another few days then the potion takes a little over a month to make." It was in fact one of the most complicated potions I had ever come across, the ingredients alone had to be perfect prepared, one mistake and I could end up forever looking like the Elephant Man."

"Hmm," Sighing deeply she pulled herself from me, exiting the bed. "I should be getting back. We have a house meeting at seven and I have to be there."

**LPOV**

I know that I agreed to the change and it's the best decision for Sev but…still. I'll miss that part of him. It sounds silly, I know, they're the same person right, but making love to him as Sam…it just made everything so…real.

I quickly redressed, said good bye to Sam, and apparated to Hogsmead. I arrived just in time for the meeting to start.

"There you are."

Potter looked annoyed. Good.

"Yes, I'm here." I plopped myself down on the couch next to Mary and Alice were we're looking through copies of Witch Weekly.

"Where were you all day?" He huffed his arms crossed firmly over his chest.

"I already told you James." Alice spoke up, her eyes not moving from her magazine.

"Yes, you said she wanted to study, but I check in the library, and you weren't there, _Lily_."

"There are other places besides the Library to study, Potter."

Potters eyes narrowed. "It doesn't matter anyway; you were supposed to be helping me monitor Hogsmead. You deserted your post!"

I opened my mouth with full intention to give the pious brat a piece of my mind when…

"Oh please." Mary snorted. "You spent half the day in Zonko's joke shop. You just got angry because McGonagall caught you goofing off."

Potters face flushed as he gave an annoyed glance at his girlfriend but for once kept his fool mouth shut.

The meeting was uneventful, as usual. Heading up to my room for the night Alice insisted I tell her all about my day. Without going into personal details I mentioned that he took me out to lunch and then we spent the rest of the day at his place. That was of course not nearly enough information for their likes. They wanted details.

"Sorry girls, gossip shops closed."

"Come on Lily, we tell you about our love lives," Alice said.

"And do you really think I wanted to hear how Frank spent so much time sucking on your neck he left a trail of hickies so bad your mum thought someone had been strangling you."

They both giggled, Alice the loudest.

"Hum, what do you think Mary, jealous?" Alice asked, her lips drew into a smirk, a sudden look of mischief filled Mary's eyes.

She really had been hanging out with Potter too much.

"Maybe," She quipped. "I know James is a fantastic kisser, perhaps she's ashamed of Sam's lack of skill."

I instantly gave an indignant huff. "Excuse me, but Sam is a phenomenal kisser." And he most certainly was, there had been times when I couldn't even think straight after a good snog.

"Really," Mary's brow rose, "how so?

Sighing I shook my head. They had bated me and I bit. Oh well might as well spill the beans, besides I know that any gossip spoke in our room stays in our room.

"Words cannot describe how delectable his lips are." I stated ginning.

"Is that so?"

"Oh yes, better then the finest of wines."

They giggled scooting to the edge of their beds. "So, Lily, is kissing the only thing he's good at?"

My face reddened at Alice's question and suddenly an image of that afternoon's activities penetrated my mind, and I couldn't help but feel much warmer.

"Oh. My. God." Mary practically flew over to my bed, Alice quickly followed. "Lily Evans, are you no longer the virgin of the dorm?"

"Well, no."

Alice had never been shy about her activities with Frank, and Mary, well she gave it to that mutt Black, I had been the only hold out.

"When?" Alice asked eagerly.

"Over the summer, we sort of got into a huge fight and…made up." That of course was putting the whole situation in rather simplistic terms.

"Make up sex is the best." Alice stated with a laugh. "I remember once I was pissed at Frank for something he had said about me to his mother. Not that it was bad really but, well if you ever met Augusta you'd know what I mean, anyway…

Alice went on for a good half an hour about her exploits with Frank. The girl didn't have a shy bone in her body, I swear. It was nearly midnight before we finally got to sleep, and as I drifted into dreamland I dreamt of Sam and of Sev, a confused montage of lies, friendship and lovers swirling through my unconscious.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Life has been hectic but I do hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	26. Chapter 26Mr and Mrs Antonio Del Sarto

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP  
****Thank you for all of you who reviewed and for my BETA ****AllFredWeasleys****. Sorry for the long delay, but I hope it was worth the wait.**

Chapter Twenty-Six  
Mr. and Mrs. Antonio Del Sarto

**SPOV**  
I missed her more and more with each passing day. I missed running my fingers through her hair, the smell of her perfume, the sound of her angelic voice, the touch of her hot skin against my own. Sometimes I had to all but force myself not to simply apparate to Hogsmead, sweep into the castle and take her home with me. I know that in just a matter of months Hogwarts would no longer separate us, nor would the worry of Severus Snape becoming forced into the servitude of a monster.

There would still be the threat of war, and she would always be in danger because she is a muggle born, but I would keep her safe, no matter what fate puts in out path I will always protect her.

The potion is almost done, in less than a week I will permanently become Samuel Princeton in body. I've already taken care of the paperwork, it was actually quite simple to obtain both muggle and magical identification papers; three simple words, money's no object, and you can pretty much get whatever you want. I still hadn't decided what I was going to do as far as employment. Now that people know Sam to be a wizard I could still continue my passion of potions, but do I really want to take the chance of putting myself out in the open like that. With Voldemort on the rise, it really would be best to keep a low profile. I suppose I could get a degree in muggle Biology or Chemistry.

As I plan out my future as Sam Princeton one of the biggest parts of my new life will surround my beautiful Lily, and I can't help but think of how wonderful it would be able to introduce her as my wife rather than just my girlfriend. I know we are still young and have our whole lives ahead of us, at least if everything goes according to plan, but I know how much I love that woman, how it pains me to be away from her for even a single day, and if I could marry her this very moment I would.

As it is I will be forced to at least wait out the year, and of course discuss the issue with Lily. She would most likely want to wait until she at least has a grasp on her career, and I can wait, I just don't want to.

**LPO****V**

The year is going by way to slowly. I've tried to busy myself in studying for NEWT exams and my duties as Head Girl, and it helps to an extent, but still my mind is always on my sweet Severus. I probably shouldn't keep thinking of him by that name, but that's who I've known him as since we were just children. My best friend. Deciding to give up on my essay for Ancient Ruins I close my book, drop my quill into the small pouch in the front of my rucksack and rose from the table.

"Hey, Lily, we were just coming to get you." Mary's hand was clutched firmly in James, both were smiling mischievously.

I raised an eyebrow, they were definitely up to something.

"Sirius managed to get his hands on some Firewhiskey." James said. "We were all going to sneak out to Hogsmead and get wasted."

I simply rolled my eyes. Fine example he is. Head Boy indeed. "I have no desire to get caught breaking the rules, and you shouldn't either Potter, you have responsibilities to the school and other students to lead by example."

He gave a snorted laugh, Mary just giggled. "That's a bit hypocritical of you don't you think. Considering you sneak off every weekend to shag your boyfriend".

I could feel my face warm. I knew he was right, damn bloody Potter, but still it was different. "Spending time with Se…Sam does not break school rules."

"It does if you go off school grounds, or Hogsmead without direct permission from your head of house."

Oh, bloody hell!

He looked quite smug and the moment, I wish Sev was here to knock that arrogant look right off his pretty little face.

"I'm not going, but I will do you the kindness of pretending we never had this conversation. Now if you will excuse me, I need to write to my sister." I quickly walked past them without a glance back and off towards the Gryffindor common room.

I did in fact need to write to Petunia. She had written me on some details for her wedding, which was in just ten days, and I needed to respond by Friday, which was tomorrow. I really was happy for my sister. Antonio was a decent guy, a hundred times better that that Dursley bloke, but most importantly he made Petunia happy, and as rocky as my relationship with my sister has been over the past few years, she's still my sister, and I love her and wish the best for her.

**SPOV****  
**

The potion was a success. I have been in Sam Pinceton's body for the past six days, and every time I look in the mirror I still have to do a double take. I am definitely more handsome as Sam, especial in this muggle tux. I wonder what Lily will think? I'm sure she'll be breathtaking despite the dress her sister is making her wear is, and I quote, ''the most hideous shade of yellow she had ever seen."

I'm not exactly thrilled to have to sit through several hours of celebratory nonsense, especially when most of the people that will be attending will be muggles. Though I suppose I should learn to be more comfortable around them in social situations. Waving to my neighbor as she waters her garden is one thing but to be forced into conversation on football or politics with people I barely know is completely another.

Still it gives me more time with Lily, and that's always a plus. If I'm lucky I might be able to convince her to spend the night at my place. Not that Rose would let her even if she wanted to; the woman still hasn't forgiven me completely, not that I can blame her. I'm still somewhat surprised Lily did so quickly, though thank Merlin she did, who knows where I would be right now without her.

Shaking my head as if it would somehow toss the unpleasant throught from my mind, I grabbed my wallet from my dresser and placed it in my back pocket. I didn't need to think about such things, that part of my life is over. A past I'd rather pretend was never part of my life at all.

**LPOV**

I hate this dress, it is the ugliest thing I have been forced to wear. Part of me thinks Petunia picked it out just because she knew I would detest it. She has been particularly nasty to the past couple of days, going on about how handsome and rich her fiancé was and how Sam could never compare blah, blah, blah.

Bitch.

Still, I pretended not to care, for my mother's sake, she was already stressed with last minute wedding preparations I didn't want to add our squabbling to it. Despite Petunia's attitude I am truly happy for her, Antonio is a genuinely nice guy, why he ever wanted my sister is beyond me, but hey who am I to judge, love is love, right. At least her romantic life is simple enough, she doesn't have to pretend, or lie about who she loves or why.

"Lily, hurry up!" I hear my sister huff, and when I turn towards her in the doorway, I'm surprised to see she is actually smiling. "You look nice, I definitely made the right decision on the color." She honestly looked sincere, was it possible she actually thought this horrid fashion disaster was attractive. "You know the style is all the fashion in France right now, Antonio's mother has a dress quite like it, but in blue. It's where I got the idea. Anyway, mum's already waiting in the car".

Merlin, if this is considered up and coming fashion, I think I'll stay with wizarding robes.

"Are you dressing at the church, then?" I asked eyes her jeans and T-Shirt.

She rolled her eyes in an over dramatic fashion. "Obviously, now let's go".

I will admit the church was amazing, but when money's no object, that sort of thing is possible. Antonio's parents insisted on paying for everything, which considering my mum's limited funds she was all too willing to accept, but she did insist on being heavily involved in the planning, which she very much was. Personally I don't think I would want such a grand affair, maybe a small ceremony in a chapel out in the country or even something as simple as in my mum's backyard. Not that I was planning on getting married anytime soon but unlike Petunia I don't feel the need for the entire world to know just how special I am.

And I'm not kidding when I said the entire world, either. The only son of shoe fashion moguls Carlo and Elizabetta Del Sarto's was finally getting married, their nuptials would no doubt be front page of every fashion magazine in Europe by the following morning.

**SPOV****  
**

She looked absolutely breathtaking up there. Petunia on the other hand, well, her large, puffy dress made her look more like a snow beast then a blushing bride, and why was she wearing white anyway? Though I doubt she had made public the fact that she was just over three months pregnant. I'm sure, however, that in a month or two it will be rather difficult for her to keep it secret.

My eyes swiftly moved back to my Lily, she was the prettiest of all the girls in the bridal party, and I'm not just saying that because she's my girlfriend. She truly was breathtaking. I really don't see why she was complaining about the dress, okay the color is not great on her, but the style is rather appealing, it's quite…form fitting. The corners of my mouth lifted at the thought of her wiggling out of it, better yet of me helping her wiggle out of it.

No, no Sev, focus, you're at her sister's wedding. This is not the time or place for such thoughts, but maybe…the reception. The grin grew, as I mentally went over all the places I could sneak her off for a quick shag, the loo, my car, behind the bushes. Shaking my head I pulled my mind from the gutter and forced myself to focus of the bride and groom.

Merlin, this ceremony is taking bloody forever, the priest's speech was just as long and boring as a full on Sunday morning sermon. Eventually the vows were exchange then the rings and finally an hour and thirty-seven minutes after it started they were declared man and wife.

"It gives me great pleasure, to announce for the first time _Mr. and Mrs. Antonio Del Sarto_."

Finally!

The new bride and groom walked happily back down the aisle hand in hand, the bridal party close behind. Lord I hope Lily doesn't require such a huge fanfare when we marry. Maybe I can convince her to run off and elope. I couldn't help but give a small snicker at the idea. Her mother would never talk to me again, not that she's really talking to me now.

**LPOV****  
**

I felt so sorry for Sam. He had been placed at a table with a bunch of my bloody cousins from my dad's side. They aren't bad blokes really, just very… boisterous, and Sam is, well not. I really don't know what my sister and mum were thinking putting him there, he looked so out of place around a group of six big lads all drinking lager and going on about football scores. At first opportunity, I'll have to rescue him. I looked over at my sister who was smiling brightly, her eyes sparkled with happiness. There was no doubt in my mind that Petunia and Antonio were deeply in love. They were married and in a few months would have a baby, and as much as I can't stand a large part of who my sister is, I will admit that I am a slightly jealous.

Petunia and her husband don't have a serious worry in the world. They don't have to worry about a possible war, living with a secret identity, avoiding racist murdering psychopaths, or pretending to lose your very best friend. I wish, in a way, my life was as simple as my muggle sister and her new husband. I wish, I at least had some idea of what my future would bring.

As the rest of the head table chatted happily as they sipped on their glasses of champagne, I politely excused myself. Making my way through the crowds of people I found my poor Sam being pulled into a crushing hug by one of my very drunk cousins. I had never seen him look so venomous, well, maybe a few times when he had gotten into a confrontation with the Marauders. I was surprised he simply didn't apparate, as intoxicated as most of the surrounding people were I doubt highly anyone would have noticed.

"But I tell you, the knockers on that girl…my god they could have had their own area code."

I had never seen Sam's perfect blue eyes look so annoyed.

"Hey, Jack, you mind letting go of my boyfriend, you're going to crush him."

Jack looked at me with a crooked smile before letting go of Sam, but them quickly replacing them around me.

"Lily, oh my you've grown up, haven't you? Hey guys you remember little Lily?  
The rest of my burly family members gave me a quick look over before going back to their beer and talk of cheap women. "Now don't you take up too much of his time?" Jack laughed. "We still have to get Sam here to agree to a drinking contest."

As Jack when back to his brother, Sam went about straighten the wrinkles from his suit "It will be a cold day in hell before I agree to drink with those…

"They are my cousins, and they aren't all that bad."

"They are loud and obnoxious and…are you sure they're related to you?"

I laughed and nodded. "Come on." I quickly grasped his hand in mine. "Let's get out of this crowd for a bit."

**SPOV**

I all too willingly allowed Lily to pull me through the crowds of celebrating muggles, out of the hall that had been rented, past the front desk and main lobby area and out the front door of the hotel.

"Ah, fresh air." She took in a long deep breath as she led me to a nearby fountain. "It's such a beautiful day. I really do hate to be stuck inside."

Delicately pulling a pin from her hair she allowed her dark red hair to cascade past her shoulders, sitting down of the edge of the fountain she cross one long leg over another allowing the dress to ride up past her knee.

Bloody hell, she looked like a model in that pose.

"Lily, you are tempting me a great deal."

Shaking her hair, spreading it further across the top of her back she smiled, motioning me to sit beside her, which I quickly did. Her beautiful emerald orbs looked lovingly into my own. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. More then you could ever know."

And we kissed.

I don't know how long we sat there kissing, hugging, talking, but the sun had begun to set.

"We should probably get back inside, people will start wondering where we are." Lily said though she looked quite reluctant about it.

"Lily." I wrapped he arms around her waist pulling her closer. "Stay the night with me. All night." My lips moved to her neck, slowly sending wet kisses lower and lower. "Let me take you home. Let me pleasure your body for hours and hours, and allow me to wake up the next morning with your naked body wrapped around mine".

"Oh Sev." She breathed. "You know I want to but my mother-''

"You are a grown woman Lily, an adult in the wizarding world, you don't need to do what you mummy tells you anymore." I continued to pleasure her beautiful face with kisses, my hands just reaching the underside of her breast. "Please, love, let me take you home."

**LPOV**

Before I had really realized what I was doing, I was making my way back into the hotel to get my purse and to find my mother to tell her I was leaving. Sam went to get the car.

"Lily, you can't leave now, the reception is only half over." My mother's hands were planted firmly on his hips, followed by one of those glares that usually accompanied a long lecture.

"Mom." I said placing my purse strap over my shoulder. "I don't think Petunia would care if I left, and in truth she probably wouldn't even notice." I then picked up a glass of champagne from the table and handed it to her. "Lighten up, have a drink, and for once in your life let loose and have some fun." And without another word I left.

When I exited the hotel, Sam was already there with his Mustang. I wasted no time in jumping in, and at full speed we raced back to his place.

***************************************Please Review**************************************


	27. Chapter 27 Horney Holiday

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lily, Sev or any of the other amazing characters in Harry Potter**_

_**Warning: There is going to be a bit of hanky panky in this chapter, however it will still remain PG-13 (for the most part).**_

_**Thank you to all of my reviewers and my BETA AllFredWeasley. Now on with the show…**_

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Horney Holiday

**LPOV**

Christmas couldn't have come soon enough. I seriously needed a break from school. Studying for NEWTS combined with Head Girl duties have really wore me out. Plus I'm missing Sam like crazy. If it was up to me I would more than likely stay at his house the entire holiday, however my mum wasn't very happy when I didn't come home the night of Petunia's wedding. I received a long lecture the following day on propriety and of course a nice pile of guilt to go along with that.

"You're my baby, Lily. My little girl and I see you so little as it is. With your dad gone and Petunia married and you off at school most of the year, I'm so lonely. The least you could do is spend your evenings with your poor old mother."

Jesus she was good at laying it on thick.

So I promised I would make sure to be home every night, and I even suggested we set aside some special time one day just her and I, mother/daughter. He was quite happy with the idea.

When I stepped off the train I almost instantly found myself wrapped in a pair of strong, warm arms. "Merlin, I missed you." He whispered into my hair.

"I missed you too."

"Oh, Lily." His lips were suddenly on mine, his hands grasped my waste pulling my body tight against his.

"Sam, were in the middle of the platform."

"Don't care." Was all he said before he began peppering my face with kisses. I couldn't prevent letting out a small moan as his cool lips brush against my jaw.

"Really Sam, we need to stop."

With a dramatic sigh he reluctantly pulled away. "Very well. But I must warn you as soon as I get you through my front door your entire luscious body is mine to enjoy".

Oh God. My entire body just broke out in tingles. I couldn't wait to once again have my bear body tangled with his. Despite both of our desire to make up for lost time, I had promised my mother I would come straight home from the station.

"Sam. I have to go straight home. I promised mum, and Petunia and Antonio are coming over for dinner."

He raised an eyebrow. "You _want _to have dinner with your sister."

I laughed and shook my head. "Not really. Obligated."

"Hum, well, would you mind if I joined you then?"

"I would be quite happy if you did."

"Great, it's settled then". With a quick peck to the lips he grabbed my trunk, and we headed out to his car.

**SPOV**

The moment I saw her walk off the train all I wanted to do was take her back to my house and ravager her. The inconsistent weekends, and limited amounts of time I had with my flower was beyond frustrating. I missed her so much this past term. I did my best to keep occupied, continuing to set up my new life as Sam Princeton, deciding on my future ambitions, occupation and so forth. As much as it pained me, the safest bet would be for me to choose a muggel career and keep myself and my skills under Voldemorts radar.

Pulling up to Lily's house, a shiny black Audi sat parked beside Roses' Chevy in the driveway, I was guessing it was Petunia's new car, Lily mentioned her sister had written to her about her husband buying her a new car for her birthday. Apparently the new Mrs. Del Sarto did nothing but brag in her correspondence, a tactless attempt to rub her new standing in her younger sisters face. Lily, however seemed to take it all in stride, just as she always had.

"Looks like the newlyweds are already here." Her shoulders suddenly hunched, her beautiful lips turned to a small frown.

I knew she loved her sister, but Petunia was…well Petunia; she was snobbish and rude and felt the constant need to prove herself better than her younger sister, it wasn't difficult to see the emotional strain she put on Lily.

"If you don't want to stay-

"No, I have to." She sighed. "I promised my mum."

"Alright, but if she starts in on you I'm not just going to sit there and take it."

She gave me a small smile then standing on her tip toes she kiss the tip of my nose. "Thank you."

Rose instantly greeted her youngest daughter with a hug the moment she walked into the front door, she simply narrowed her eyes at me for a brief moment before looking back at Lily and smiling. She still hasn't forgiven me. Evans women! So damn stubborn!

"You arrived at a wonderful moment; we were just discussing baby names." Rose chirped leading Lily to the smaller couch then sitting beside her, leaving no room for myself, so I sat in the old recliner near the bookshelf.

"Really?"

"Oh yes." Petunia grinned, her hand rubbing small circles over her bulging belly. There was no doubt the girl was pregnant now. "If it's a girl I want to continue the tradition in our family and name the baby after a flower. I was considering Heather, or possibly Aster."

"Both beautiful names my cara". Antonio kissed the top of his wife's head, then placing his hand atop her belly. "As long as the bambino is healthy then I am happy."

Petunia looked up at her husband giving him a soft smile. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, my beautiful wife."

**LPOV**

At that very moment there is no doubt in my mind that Antonio and Petunia were truly in love. The way they looked at each other…it was beyond description. Yes they were both self absorbed and had no qualms in letting the entire world know how important they believed they were, but they loved each other, unconditionally, and I had no doubt they would have a long and happy life together.

"What if it's a boy?" I asked.

Antonio sat himself a little straighter his chair before answering, "Antonio Carlo Del Sarto the Second."

I stayed and chatted with my family for about another hour before finally deciding I had enough of listen to Petunia gloat about her perfect life and announced that I was going over to Sam's and that I would be back by eleven. My mum frowned, but said nothing.

No sooner had I walked inside Sam's house then he pinned me against the wall, instantly attacking my face with his lips.

"S-Sam." His hands quickly moved to my waist, grabbing the hem of my shirt he wasted no time in pulling it over my head.

"I am going to make love to you all night, Lily." He practically purred the words, as his lips moved to my neck.

"You mean until eleven."

"We'll have to see about that." He said as he nipped the skin at the nape of my neck causing a gasp of pleasure escaped my lips.

I ran my hands up his arms, sliding them around his neck, my fingers quickly intertwined into his hair. "Lily." He moaned my name, his hand reaching behind my back, quickly unsnapping the clasp on my bra. "Bed?"

"Yes." No sooner had my bra fell to the floor then I was being carried bridal style into the bedroom.

Not wishing to incite my mother's wrath, I reluctantly pulled myself from my boyfriend strong arms and warm bed.

"Stay." He pleaded, reaching his arms out for me.

"Don't temp me." I said pulling on my jeans.

"You've stayed with me before."

"Yes, and you were there when my mum pitched a fit over it." I said clasping my bra and then pulling my shirt on over my head. "I really don't want to deal with that again, plus I promised her."

He let out an exaggerated sigh as he pulled back the sheets revealing his still naked body. "Yes, I suppose your right." Making his way over too me he smiled and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "I have had the past several hours with you to myself, and I will tomorrow as well."

"Yes, you will."

Pulling me gently into his arms he nuzzled his face in my hair. "I just love you so much, and being apart from you…

He pulled gently from me, his hands sliding into my own, his blue eyes focused deep into my emerald. "It literally hurts to be away from you."

As romantic as that was I couldn't help but laugh. That was so not something my Sam would say, or…it's not something Sev would have said, even if he truly felt it.

He frowned, and dropped his hands to his side and I instantly regretted my reaction.

"Oh, Sam don't-

"No, I get it." With a huff he pulled his underwear from off the lamp shade and slipped them on.

"Sam please stop." I pleaded following him out of the room and towards the direction of the bathroom.

"It's alright, you obviously don't miss me as much as I do you when we are apart."

I opened my mouth to counter his completely off the mark statement but was cut short as the bathroom door was all but slammed in my face.

"Urg! Sam…Severus Tobias Snape, don't you dare pull this shit on me! I didn't mean it like that."

He responded by turning on the shower full blast in an attempt to down out my words. He should know by now that Evans woman can nearly break the sound barrier when they were angry enough. "Quit acting like a child and let me in." I yelled.

No response.

Fine, if he wanted to act like a defiant two year old then so would I. Heading back to the room I grabbed my wand off the floor and marched back to the bathroom. "Last Chance." I hollered though the door.

Again, nothing.

"Very well. Just remember. You gave me no choice". With a flick of my wrist I shouted, '_Bombarda'_. The door blue off its hinges, blasting across the small room smashing into the porcelain sink.

The shower curtain pulled back, Sam all but flew out of the shower. His eyes went to the nearly demolished sink, and then to me, and then back to the sink.

"Have you lost your mind?"

"No. But you certainly seemed to have. I hate it when you get all stubborn like this."

"You laughed at me!" He huffed grabbing a towel from the shelf above the toilet, wrapping it around his waist.

"I didn't laugh at you, you idiot. I was just surprised you said that. It was beyond romantic and incredibly sweet and…I just didn't expect you to say something like that. It just caught me off guard and I reacted by laughing. That's all".

After a rather a long moment of silence, he simply responded with quiet, 'oh.'

"Oh, indeed."

"Yes, well you didn't have to destroy my bathroom to get your point across."

"Yes, well you know us Gryffindors, never one for subtlety".

He gave a snorted laugh, his eyes surviving the damage I caused. "That's the understatement of the century. You know an unlocking charm would have worked just as well."

Shaking my head, I walked towards him, wrapping my arms around his half naked and soaking wet body. "That wouldn't have been nearly dramatic enough."

After rolling his eyes and giving a small shake of his head, he brought his lips to mine for a quick kiss. And then he said something that I couldn't help but agree with.

"I truly hope that our children do not inherit your propensity of hysterics, I will surly go grey before I turn thirty".

**A/N: I am sorry for the long wait, this and last month were a very busy time for me. I do hope you enjoy the chapter and I will try and update much sooner next time. Up next: Petunia's baby is born. Any guesses to the gender. Also Sev's wand is 'found' in Knockturn Alley.**


	28. Chapter 28 Baby Del Sarto

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP.**

**Sorry for the delay but with work and family I've barely had time to breath let alone sit down at my laptop and write. I estimate about three more chapters for this story, and then an epilog, all of which I would like to try and finish by Christmas time.**

**To let you all know in advance this chapter does not have a BETA, I emailed her twice and failed to receive a response, so I decided to just posted it. If she edits it at a later time I will re-post.**

**Thanks again for all of you who read and reviewed the last chapter.**

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Baby Del Sarto

**SPOV**

I had set the final phase of my plan regarding the disappearance of Severus Snape in order. I placed my wand behind an odd rubbish bin in Diagon Alley, knowing it would be discovered by the sanitation workers early the following morning. No one see's a wand simply lying around and just leaves it. It is in fact law to turn all found wand's into the Ministry's lost and found department, not that everyone actually did that, but I was willing to take the chance, I was currently listed as missing, the wand would most likely confirm my demise, at least in the ministry eyes, and more importantly The Dark Lords.

The closer I grew to forever terminating my existence as Severus Snape I began to wonder if I was truly doing the right thing. Yes, I had good reason, I was a good as dead if You-Know-Who found out I refused Lucius' test and by so rejecting the offer to become a Death Eater. Still I was born Severus Snape, it was what my mother had named me, and I was the last male heir to the Prince family line; a family line that in everyone else's eyes was about to die out.

I have my Lily, and she is worth far more than a family name, but still…I wonder what my mother would think of all this. Would she be proud I was fleeing from the darkness, or would she think me a coward for abandoning my heritage? I suppose I'll never know. Despite all the changes, in my name and appearance, in my heart and soul I am still very much Severus Tobias Snape, and to some degree I always will be.

**LPOV**

The Christmas Holiday went by much too quickly. I tried to split my time evenly between my mum and Sam, however more often than not, Sam received a much greater amount of my attention, especially in the evening hours, or in some cases very early the next morning. I never stayed overnight, at least night technically; I just didn't head back home until very, very late. My mum never said anything, but she would give me looks, and she still continued to display her pissed off mother hen attitude in front of Sam. I knew she would get over it eventually, I just hoped it was sooner rather than later.

Petunia and Antonio came over Christmas morning, as did Sam. We all exchanged gifts, Petunia and her husband graciously bestowed us all with new shoes, purses, belts and wallets, all bearing the Sarto Brand name and logo. Not that I should be complaining about receiving gifts that were easily worth the amount of a midsized car, but honestly was there any thought in it at all? My mum purchased me a gift card to a day spa, and I got her a subscription to a new gardening magazine that had recently come out. Sam bought me a book of 15th century healing charms, which was completely fascinating, and I got him a leather jacket. I knew it wasn't normally his style but I kept having dreams about him wearing a leather jacket and nothing else, so I just had to get it.

The gift that surprised me the most was the one my mum had gotten for both Antonio and Sam. I remember the look on my boyfriends face when he pulled off the green paper and quickly caught the title of the book, _A hundred ways to let your wife know you love her._

His eyes quickly moved to my mother, a glimmer of hope and maybe a bit of relief lingered in them. A small smile pulled to his lips as he softly ran his hand over the cover. "You want Lily to become my wife? I mean, you…would approve, if I asked her?"

My mother returned the smile and nodded. "I know you love her, and that she loves you, and although I'm still not exactly thrilled at your…' she trailed off for a brief moment as she looked over at Petunia and Antonio and the back at Sam,' brief lack of judgment, I know you're a good man. I know that you would take good care of my Lily and that she would be happy with you always, and that's what matters most."

"Thank you, Rose. It means a lot to have your approval."

And in response, my mum did as she often did with her children when making up with them after a fight, she hugged them, and he happily returned it. The bulk of the afternoon we spend at Sam's, reliving my leather jacket dream, however to make my mum happy I made it back home for dinner.

**SPOV**

The rest of the holiday break went by much too quickly and before I would have liked it, I was saying goodbye to Lily once more. I would see her again for the Easter holiday in April, but that wasn't near enough in my mind. I had been thinking about what we would be doing after she graduated Hogwarts. She would begin her new job in whatever field she finally decides to choose and I…well I still hadn't decided what I was going to be doing; still we would be together, but we would also be apart in that every night she would leave my side and head home to her mother.

I hadn't approached the subject of Lily needing to 'cut the apron strings' as it was, in that I did not want to put a damper on our limited time together, however in a few short weeks she would officially become an adult in the muggel world, and as such should no longer feel obligated to continue to live with her mother. And so, as I stood with her on platform 9 ¾ , holding her in my arms and having no real desire of allowing her to leave, I told her exactly what I believed our next step as a couple should be.

"Lily, I want you to move in with me."

She pulled from my arms, her brow rose and she gave me an odd sort of look like she didn't hear me right. Her arms had dropped to her sides, her head cocked slightly. "You…want me to…

"Move in with me." I reached out my arms and pulled her back into my embrace. "When you finish school I want you to move in with me. I hate being away from you, Lily, especially at night. I know your worried about you mothers reaction but please, at least consider it."

Her look was quite serious, and I almost thought that I had upset her by asking. She shook her head and sighed. "I don't need to think about it."

She rejected my offer, or so I thought. Dropping my hands back to my side I took a step back. "Alright". I sighed. "If that's the way you feel."

And then, to my sudden surprise, she laughed. "Sam." She said taking my hand back into her own. "I said I don't need to think about it because the choice is quite clear. I love you more than anything, and I don't like us being apart anymore then you do. So, what I'm saying is that yes, I would love to move in with you."

**LPOV**

Pulling him back into my arms I kissed him soundly, which quickly earned me a smile, which he very rarely did in public.

"I'll miss that the next few months."

I gave a small laugh and another final quick kiss to the lips. "I should board the train before all the seats are taken and I end up having to sit with Black and Potter."

"Well, as much as I hate to see you go I would not wish that fate on no one."

"I love you and I will write you first thing in the morning." With a final kiss, I left his warm, comforting arms for the busy sounds of the Hogwarts Express. Reaching an empty compartment toward the back of the train I sat at the end of the seat and looked out the window, hoping to catch a final glimpse of him, but he was gone, and it would be months before I saw him again.

It was a few moments later the compartment door slid open and in walked Alice, who was all but attached to Frank at the hip.

"Mind if we join you?" She asked.

"No, it's fine."

They took the seat across from me, their legs touching, hands interlocked. "So, how was your holiday?"

"Great, yours?"

My bubbly friend bounced in her seat, before shoving her left hand into my face and willing her ring finger under my nose. "We got engaged."

I gasped in surprise taking her hand in my own and eyeing the large rock that glistened on a shiny gold band. "Jesus, Alice, its bloody huge." It was beyond huge, I was guessing it had to be at least three karats.

"I know, it's a bit more then I'm used to, but it was Franks grandmother's so it's really special to his family."

"Well it's beautiful, congratulations, both of you."

"Thank you, Lily." Frank smiled pulling his fiancé tighter into his arms. "You are of course invited to the wedding."

"Oh, thank you."

"I was going to ask you to be a bridesmaid, but Franks mother…urg! I won't even get into the crap she's trying to pull."

Franks just laugh at Alice's insult towards his mother, I had a feeling he was used to it and in truth probably agreed with her.

"It's alright, Alice. I will be happy just to be there."

"I should have the invitations printed and addressed within the next couple of months. The date is set for June 17th, it's just a couple of days after we graduate, but we wanted to get married before Frank started Aruor training."

Alice continued to ramble on about her plans for the wedding, Frank seemed to be listening though he had sort of a glazed look in his eyes and I wondered if he had actually already turned her out completely, I know I had. When Alice gets going she's pretty damn hard to shut up. Thankfully I was given an excuse at a quarter to ten when I excused myself to begin my rounds, even on the Hogwarts express the Head Girls duties are never done.

Less than a month into the new term I received the news that Petunia gave birth to her baby. Antonio Carlo Del Sarto III came into the world on February 6th at 2:14 in the afternoon weighing a healthy 7 pounds 2 ounces, and was 18 inches long. I was given a weekend pass off school grounds so that I could meet my nephew, and naturally I planned to fit a bit of time with Sam in. We had been writing each other, and it was rare a day went by that I didn't receive an owl from him.

The ministry had located Severus' wand which was tested to show that the last several spells used on it were defensive spells and shields which lead them to believe he was attempting to escape an attacker, attempted and failed. Sam had suggested we put together a memorial during the summer as a way to say good bye to his old life, to the pain of his past, and to the temptation of the dark. I very much liked this idea.

It was late evening when I apparated directly into my back garden, it was dark enough and combined with the large shade tree in the center of the yard, I didn't worry about the neighbors seeing. As soon as I walked in through the back door I heard voices, and laughter, and then a small cry of an infant. Placing my overnight bag on the kitchen table I quickly made my way into the front room.

My mom was sitting in my dad's old recliner, holding her grandson in her arms, Petunia and Antonio, sitting just beside them on the love seat, smiling lovingly down at their newborn son. You could feel the love in the room, the warmth and joy was almost overwhelming, it was a sensation I had not felt as a family since before my dad had died.

"Hi."

All heads turned towards me as I slowly made my way into the room.

"Lily," my mom smiled as she waved me over, "come meet your nephew."

I gave out a gasp of wonder as I beheld the tiny little wonder that rested so delicately in my mother's arms. With chestnut hair and bright emerald eyes, he was the most beautiful baby boy I had ever seen. He looked nothing like I expected, yes he had traits of his father, his nose for instance, and the shape of his eyes, but Antonio Carlo Del Sarto III looked incredibly like his maternal grandfather. My father.

"Oh, Petunia, he looks just like dad".

"I know." Her grin widened. "It's like…we have a little piece of him back."

After dad died life just wasn't the same, it was especially hard on mum, but I felt it to, it was like someone had put a permanent dimmer switch on our household, but seeing little Antonio resting peacefully in my mother's arms, suddenly a light that had been missing for so long finally brightened.

"Can I hold him?"

"Oh course, sweetheart." My mum rose slowly from the recliner, I held put my arms and she gently handed him over."

"Watch his head." Petunia said.

"I've got it." He was so tiny, his entire head fit in the palm of my hand. "Hello there, I'm you Auntie Lily." The baby gave a tiny yawn and his eyes began to flutter shut. "Oh, Tunny he so precious, it makes me want one of my own."

"Oh, no you don't." Mum shook her head emphatically. "You are waiting, do you hear me. Finish school, have a career, marry and then you can think about having one."

"Don't worry mum, Sam and I have no intention of stating a family any time in the near future."

"Good. Having one grandchild makes me feel old enough as it is."

My mum was far from old, only forty-three, heck, she could still have one of her own if she really wanted to, not that she ever would. I know for a fact Tunny and I gave her enough grief as it was, and we were grown women. Sam and I had briefly talked about children, but we wanted to wait, we were still young and had our whole lives ahead of us, plus with the war looming in the distance, it was not the best time to bring a baby into the wizarding world.

**A/N: So there is chapter 28, up next Lily graduated Hogwarts, Frank and Alice's wedding and possibly a Severus Snapes memorial service and another visit from Malfoy, though I may save that for the chapter 30.**


	29. Chapter 29 End of a Prince

_**Disclaimer: I do not own HP, or our favorite snarky Potions Professor.**_

_**Thank you to all of you who have reviewed. Sorry this chapter has no BETA and will not for the rest of the story but I will do my best not to make too many mistakes. Now on with chapter 29…**_

_Chapter Twenty-Nine_

_The End of a Prince_

_**SPOV**_

I will admit that Petunia's baby is cute as far as babies go anyway, despite this however I straight-out refused to hold him, and by the look on Petunia's face when Rose asked me, I seriously doubt she would have allowed it anyway. She was a very protective mother hen, and only allowed immediately family to touch her 'precious angle'. Though if I saw things my way, I would be Uncle Sam soon enough. Asking Lily to move in with me was only the first step. Gradually, as we made our life together I hoped to work my way up to proposing; when, I wasn't exactly sure, but hopefully it would be sometime in the not too distant future.

"Oh here they come."

Rose grinned as the 7th years made their way into the Great Hall, all adorned in graduation robes, a sash which held their house name and any other achievements draped across their chest. Lily's was crimson with gold lettering reading Gryffindor, Prefect, Head Girl, and Valedictorian.

The woman was beyond perfect.

Rose snapped a picture, Petunia simply watched on nervously, her son clutched tightly in her arms. She was completely out of her comfort zone that much was obvious, and in truth I was amazed she even came at all, let alone brought her son. I have a feeling Rose may have had some sort black mail on her or at minimum laid a major guilt trip on her. Once the students were seated Dumbledore began his speech, it wasn't too long, nor did it put half the room to sleep as I had expected, he even got a few laughs at a couple of points. Next he called up the graduates to receive their diploma's, recognizing any outstanding O.W.L or N.E.W.T scores, clubs or sports they may have been in and of course Prefect and Head Girl/Boy status.

"Lily Evans." Dumbledore smiled sweetly as he called out her name. She rose from her seat and quickly made her way to the front. After handing her the diploma, Dumbledore put a soft hand on her shoulder and began to speak of her accomplishments.

"Miss. Evans has thrived in a world that was all but unknown to her until the age of eleven."

It was not. Dolt. She had known all about the wizarding world and Hogwarts from the time she was nine-years-old. Though, I suppose he wouldn't know that, would he?

"Not only was Miss. Evans granted Prefect Status, she was also this year's Head girl, as well as our Valedictorian, receiving O's in practically all of her classes."

I could see her blush from across the room. She never did like being the center of attention.

After a handshake, Lily made her way across the stage and down the platform. Instead of going back to her seat however she stood to the side. She turned in my direction and our eyes met. She smiled, her beautiful emerald orbs focused solely on me. I mouthed the words, 'love you', which she then returned. Our glances stayed locked until her name was called once again, this time to deliver her speech.

Making her way up to the podium, she flipped her long, red hair over her shoulder and smiled.

_Fellow Graduates, professors, and Headmaster,_

_I remember that first boat ride across the Black Lake like it was yesterday, the utter awe and amazement I felt as the castle came into view for the first time. I remember my nervousness when I waited to be sorted, secretly hoping to be placed in the same house as my best friend, and the disappointment when Sev, wasn't placed in Gryffindor as I was. I remember the excitement the first time I preformed a spell, the first time I got an O on an exam. I remember the first time I rode a broom and then subsequently fell off of it, and I remember the gratitude I felt when my friends came and visited me in the hospital wing, and the annoyance then a few of them joked about my horrid coordination._

_I remember the excitement when I was named Prefect and the pain when I lost the friendship of a good friend that same year. I remember worrying about by O.W.L scores and then relieved when the results finally came in. I remember the grief I felt when I received notice that my dad had died, and appreciation for those who gave me their condolences. I remember being shocked when I found out I had been made Head Girl, and excited when I finally believed my boyfriends reassurance that it wasn't some elaborate joke and that I truly did deserve such an honor._

Lily took a long deep breath, her eyes scanning her fellow graduates, then the staff and then the audience.

_So many don't realize how much freedom Magic gives us. The freedom to have the dishes wash themselves, or to be able to simply Accio our favorite jumper that we can't find, to unlock a door with the simple flick or a wrist and even performing spells that can save or take a human life._

_With magic comes responsibility. It was one of the first lessons I ever learned as a first year, a lesson I will always hold to heart. _

_I'll always be thankful for being born with the ability to perform magic. It is a rare and beautiful gift indeed. Although some may use this gift for evil, to cause pain, and degreed others, I will always strive to use my magic for the positive. To help the betterment of man, of all man, and I hope, now that you have full knowledge of what you're magic can do ,and free reign to use it, that you will do the same._

She smiled kindly before saying a final, _Thank you, _and then exited the stage.

It was an amazing speech, and by silent pause of awe, followed by a roar of cheering and clapping, I would have to say that most of Hogwarts agreed.

**XXX**

There was a dinner celebration at Roses house later that night, several friends from the neighborhood and family that lived close by attended. Antonio had also been invited, he hadn't been told of the graduation ceremony obviously, Petunia planned to keep her husband in the dark about Lily's magic permanently. Instead he was told she spent the day with her mother preparing for the dinner. Lily had asked her sister what she had planned to do if her son ended up having magic. In response Mrs. Del Sarto gave her sister an abhorrent look before stating in very clear terms that her perfect son would never be a freak like her.

For his sake I hope she's right.

Lily received rounds of congratulations, as well as a pile of presents and cards. Her family had always been kind and generous much like herself, at least most of them are. It was late, near midnight when the last of the guests left. Lily had told her mum that she was moving in with me, earlier that day. To Roses credit, she took it much better than I expected. She simply bit her lip, a small squeaking noise escaping before finally giving a small nod. "Well, you are an adult and I suppose you can make your own decisions. Despite if I agree with them or not."

She didn't say much more after that before heading upstairs for the night. Lily had decided to spend a final night at home, and that I would come and get her in the morning after breakfast.

**LPOV**

I didn't sleep very well, perhaps it was because I knew this was the last night I would ever spend in my childhood bedroom; but that's the way things go, isn't it, you grow, you learn, you move on into adulthood. Petunia married and had a son, and has happily taken on her role as the wife to a successful, rich and by some standards famous husband, something she had been dreaming of since she was five. I too was moving on, or should I say moving in, with Sam that is. I had finished school and would be starting a career, and I would be doing this with the threat of war looming in the distance.

Dumbledore approached me, just before Graduation and subtly hinted at joining an organization to help in the downfall of You-Know-Who. Perhaps if circumstances had been different, I may had been so inclined, but with Sev hiding as Sam, and me being a major part of his life, I didn't want to attract any more unwanted attention than necessary. Sev said he placed wards around his property so strong that no one, not even Malfoy would be able to locate him. As much as I trust Sev's abilities, still I worry. You-Know-Who, may be an evil bastard, but his is an _extremely _powerful evil bastard.

It was just after nine that Sam arrived, with loading the rest of my belongings into his car and my mum's extended tearful good-bye's we didn't leave the house until almost eleven.

"So, I was thinking of doing a memorial for you." I had said this completely out of the blue and just as Sam had placed one of my suitcases on his…our bed.

"Oh right. Yes, well I suppose that would be a logical step."

"I was thinking we could even place a small marker next to your mothers. That is unless, you don't want to."

I really hoped he'd agreed to it, I thought it only right that Eileen should have her son laid to rest beside her, even if it was just the memory of him.

"Yes, I think your right. If the Prince family is going to be forever put to rest, then it should be done properly."

**SPOV**

I have found myself at yet another wedding, this time for that of Alice and Frank. Frank was decent enough I supposed, he would even get on Potter and Black's backs when they went a little too far with the pranks. Alice was a serious chatterbox, the girl never shut up, but she was a good friend to Lily, and had never judged Lily's friendship with Severus the Slytherin when so many others had. So I sat at table with several other Gryffindors, including Potter, Mary, Black, and his date, whose name I failed to get. Pettigrew was absent, Black said something about family business when Lily had asked why he hadn't come, as for Lupin, well it was a full moon that night.

Black kept looking at me skeptically, said I reminded him of someone, the way his face was scrunched up as he tried to figure out who I was, he looked like he was trying to defecate, Potter even thought it was worth mentioning.

"Shut up Prongs." Black snorted playfully smacking Potter on the shoulder.

"Well, you did. Seriously Padfoot I thought you were going to shit in your pants."

The girl beside Black gave giggle, and then batted her eyelashes. Complete dunderhead.

"So, Sam." Black unfortunately turned his attention back to me. "I hear you're really into the muggle world."

Idiot.

"I grew up in it and have my muggel education." It was a half lie, one easily told.

"Huh, so going to get a muggle job then?"

"I have not decided as of yet. I have the…means to take my time in making such a decision."

"Ah, got ya. You're loaded." He snorted once again before taking another large gulp of his Firewhisky, finishing the bottle.

_Such class and poise for one raised in pure-blood society. _The sarcastic remark never left my lips, though only for proprieties sake.

"What about you, Lily?" Black asked. "Last I heard you said you were considering an internship at St. Mungo's."

"Yes," she nodded, "that's still what I am hoping for, though it will depend on my N.E.W.T scores of course."

Everyone, knowing just how smart my flower truly was , laughed at her statement.

"Please, Lily, you probably received the highest marks in school." Potter remarked.

"Doubtful." She blushed slightly at the complement.

My fists clenched in my lap, I didn't liked seeing her react like that to Potters complement, I didn't like it at all!

"What about you, P-James," Lily corrected herself, "still going to become an Aruro."

"Not anymore." Black huffed, sounding quite annoyed, "He's ditching me for a Professional Quidditch and modeling career."

Several gasps rang out, Lily's being one of the loudest. "What?"

Mary grinned like the Cheshire cat, linking her arm around her boyfriend's. "James has been offered a position with the Falcons as a Chaser…and…,well you know my sister-in-law works for several fashion magazines," she said looking solely at Lily, who nodded in response, "well one of the clothing lines featured in the Magazine, Magic Mood, saw the article she did on up and coming Quidditch stars they did on James and they liked his looks, and offered him a two year modeling contact. They even offered to work around his Quidditch schedule."

My face dropped. I honestly had no response to that, at least not immediately, though Lily did.

"Holy, shit."

Potter, a Professional Quidditch player and model…well, I'm sure he's quite thrilled with himself, yes, by the growing smirk on his face I would say he most certainly was. Every wizarding boys dream come true, of course it would happen to Potter. The already pampered, arrogant, self-centered pure-blood, just had to one up his already perfect life. Bloody prat! Pushing my anger down, I politely excused myself from the table with an excuse to use the loo.

**LPOV**

I turned back towards Sam as he excused himself to find the loo, knowing him as well as I did, I looked passed the blank expression on his face and into his sea blue eyes, and suddenly I had a feeling he didn't leave the table for need of the bathroom. I minute later I politely excused myself as well. It didn't take me long to find him he was sitting on the edge of a wishing fountain, not unlike the one we escaped to at my sister's wedding.

"You, okay." I asked sitting down bedsides him.

He took a deep breath, his eyes turned out to the nearby garden. "Why is _his_ life so perfect? Why does _Potter_ get to grow up in opulence? Why does he get to have a loving, well adjusted family? Why was he graced with good looks, and athletic skills? Why is he charismatic, clever, popular! Why the bloody hell does he deserve any of it!" He was yelling by the last sentence. His voice was loud and a tad frightening, but I knew it wasn't directed at me, and so I didn't take it that way.

I honestly didn't know how to answers his questions. Why did Potter deserve a perfect life? He didn't in all honestly. I could think of a hundred other people more worthy of the honors he was being given. Everyone deserves to be happy, and yes that does include people like Potter and Black, but there was a huge difference between being happy and content with your life and having everything you ever desired handed to you on a silver platter.

So I did the only thing I could think of. I opened my arms and wrapped them around him. He slipped his arms around my waste and leaned his head softly atop mine. We sat there, in silence for quite a while. I didn't say a thing, but just held him in my arms, silently letting him know I loved him. And I think it was exactly what he needed.

A while later I returned to my table to get my purse, said my congratulations to Alice and Frank and we apparated home.

**XXX**

A week had passed since Frank and Alice's wedding, and once again found myself in a formal dress and in Sam's case a nice suite, but for a completely different reason. Eileen had been buried in her family plot, beside her parents, and baby brother who had unfortunately died within a week of his birth, and that was where a gravestone would be placed in Severus' honor. It would be attended only by Severus and I, for he had no true friends and aside from his father, no family either. There would be no service, , no grieving mourners, not lowering of the casket, just us.

"I'm ready." I turned to my boyfriend, his lips pulled to a slight frown, but I suppose that was understandable considering he was about to go to his own funeral.

"Me too."

Without a word he opened his arms and I all but fell into them. "I'm dead." He said flatly, which for some reason cause me to laugh slightly.

"No, love, just your past."

"And my blood-line." He sighed releasing me from his arms.

"Only in name."

"A name means a lot in the wizarding world."

I knew this was true, but as was the case in any society, any culture, any world muggel or wizard. The only thing one can do to overcome it is to make a name for themselves.

**SPOV**

The day was bright and sunny, it felt quite out of context for the event. My eyes focused not on my own tombstone, but that of my mothers.

_Eileen Eleanor Prince Snape_

_Born March 15th 1940 - Died April 2__nd__, 1975_

_Beloved wife and mother_

_Your magic will never be forgotten_

Merlin, I missed her. She was always there for me. She protected me the best she could, from my father, from myself, from everything.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I know this isn't the way you envisioned my future, but…I…I don't even know what to say except that I'm happy. I have Lily and I have escaped the evil you were so scared would envelope me. I'm sorry our family is gone, that the Prince line has come to an end, at least as far as the wizarding world is concerned."

I felt Lily's hand placed softly on my shoulder. "I'm sure she would understand." She spoke softly.

"I know." I nodded, though in truth I didn't know, and I never would. My eyes then darted to my own gave. It was white marble with a tint of green, a silver snake carved just above my name. Lily had picked it out.

"_Severus Tobias Snape_

_Born January 19__th__ 1960 – Died August 1977_

_Beloved Son and Best Friend_

_The past is gone but not forgotten"_

I felt compelled to read it aloud and I found the last line quite fitting indeed. My life as Severus was indeed dead but I would never forget who I was, where I came from, or what I left behind.

"Not much of a turn out, is it."

I let out a low groan, and I heard Lily gasp slightly at the sound of Malfoy's voice.

"What are you doing here?" Lily hissed, her eyes narrowing to near slits.

"Paying my final respects, of course."

"I find it quite hard to believe that you respected him in any way." I noted evenly.

Lucius simply shrugged. "You know, Snape was quite an extraordinary wizard, considering his heritage anyway, it's too bad he…well had a confrintation with someone who could out duel him, or so it would seem."

Neither Lily nor I said anything, simply hoping our lack of response would encourage him to leave. Unfortunately he decided to continue his rant.

"Nice gravestone. I assume you paid for it, knowing Severus had few galleons to his name I doubt it came out of his vault account." He emphasized the last couple of words before giving a snobbish laugh.

I was dead and he still felt the need to insult me. Berk!

"I don't suppose either of you have heard any further news on possible perpetrators behind Snape's untimely demise or…even if they had located his body."

We shook our heads silently.

"I know you probably assume it was…one of my associates, I assure you it was not." I could tell he was choosing his words carefully.

"Is that so?" Lily said, her eyes still narrowed.

"We had thought….he may have been having second thoughts about supporting our cause, however had we found him we simply would have…attempted to persuade him further, there would have been no need to take his life. It would seem that we were mistaken and he was…an unfortunate victim of a random act of violence."

This was interesting. He had come simply to tell us The Dark Lord did not murder him, I'm surprised he even bothered.

"Anything else?" Lily asked, her arms now folded firmly over her chest. "We would like to say our good bye's in peace."

Malfoy gave my grave a final glance, and then quickly turned on his heels and left.

**XXX**

**A/N: Okay, nice long chapter for you. Two chapters left. Please Review!**


	30. Chapter 30 Moving On

**Disclaimer: I do not own the HP universe…bummer isn't it.**

**Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers for your support. This chapter is not BETA'd so if you see any mistakes please kindly point them out. Now on with chapter 30…**

_Chapter Thirty_

_Moving on_

**LPOV**

I had been working at Saint Mungo's for a little over three years, and I was finally being sworn in as a certified Healer. No longer a trainee or a Resident Healer but an actual licensed Magical Physician. I was beyond excited, but also incredibly nervous. This was a huge step in my life, but it was also an amazing one. Sam and I had been doing well the past few years, he had been taking both magical and muggel classes deciding to become both a certified Potions Master as well as a muggle Pharmacist. He had finished his Potions Mastery the year before and we celebrated with a two week trip to the Rivera.

"Lily, are you almost done. We still have to pick up your family." Sam called at me though the bathroom door. I had been obsessing over my hair for over a half an hour now.

"I'm coming."

Mum was of course coming, as well as Petunia, Antonio and my nephew whom we all affectionately call Junior, well everyone but Petunia anyway. Yes, my brother in law now new about my magic, it was sort of necessary to explain it to him when Sam saved him life using _Anapeno _when a piece of chicken got lodged in his throat and blocked his airway. I had tried the Heimlich, but when that didn't work Sam pulled out his wand.

Antonio found magic to be quite amazing. Petunia was not at all happy about this.

Exiting the bathroom I grabbed my graduation robe off the bed, shrunk it, and placed it in my purse.

"Finally." Sam huffed, his arms crossed firmly over his chest. He really reminded me of the old Sev when he did that.

I just laughed kissing him sweetly on the lips. "Calm down, love. We have plenty of time."

"Sorry." He smile, but then smiled softly at me. "I suppose I'm just a bit anxious."

"You're anxious? You're not the one receiving their License to practice magical medicine."

He just smirked before leaning down and kissing the tip of my nose. "The hard parts already over, dear."

**SPOV**

I was beyond nervous. I had to take two calming drafts just to get through the morning. Silly, really, I know she'll be ecstatic, she'd been hinting at it for months now.

Today, after Lily was awarded her degree, I'm going to ask her to marry me.

With The Dark Lord currently exiled from Great Britain, we both felt much more optimistic about the future, at least where our safety was concerned. For over a year after we put my past to rest we lived in fear that Voldemort or one of his followers would come for us. Even with Lucius' reassurance that they did not murder me…him, we still feared them, and so we lived a quiet existence, away from the war, and aside from our education rarely ventured into the wizarding world.

But the evil presence that plagued the wizarding world was now gone, rumors were he was hiding in Albania, but no one knows for certain. We had gathered allies in both the French and American's and together they helped our Aruro's drive The Dark Lord and most of his followers out of the country.

Arriving at Roses house I slipped my hand into Lily's as we made our way up the driveway. "You have the port-key, right?" She asked me. I nodded and patted my left trouser pocket. "Good." With a long cleansing breath she knocked on the door. It was quickly answered by Antonio, three-year-old Junior at his side.

"Auntie Lilly." The small boy reached out his arms toward Lily, who wasted no time in picking him up.

"Good morning Junior. Are you excited for our trip to the Ministry of Magic."

The boy nodded emphatically. He like his father, adored magic. "Can we go flying, again?"

"No!" Petunia huffed pulling her son from Lily's arm. "Absolutely not."

"Petunia, really." Antonio sighed. "He should get used to their world."

Petunia just sighed, shaking her head she placed her son back on the floor. Clearly not wanting to continue the subject she silently walked back toward the kitchen.

"She's still adjusting." He stated diplomatically.

Junior, despite Petunia's insistence that her son would never be cursed with her sister's freakiness, preformed his first bit of accidental magic just two months previous. He was throwing a fit when Antonio refused to let him have a third dessert, as a result his developing magic shattered his ice cream bowel, as well as all of Petunia's good china that were in the hutch just behind him.

Lily and I nodded in understanding then following him into the kitchen where his wife and Rose were.

"Okay." Lily spoke up. "The port-key is set to go off in about ten minutes, everyone has to be touching it, or they will get left behind."

"We know, Lily," Petunia rolled her eyes, "you already explained this several times yesterday."

We had been to Roses for dinner the night previous and the topic of how we would be traveling of course came up. Lily was very specific about the details.

Junior looked up at his mother and laughed. He tended to do that when she got frustrated, apparently, and for whatever reason seeing her annoyed was funny to him. Petunia looked down at her son. "You think I'm funny do you?"

"Yes, mummy."

She simply smiled softly in response before softly running her hand through her son's hair.

The Del Sarto's were only in town for a few days, as Antonio was now managing his family's Paris store location and were staying with Rose, at her request, during their visit.

We all arrived safely just outside the Ministry next to the visitors entrance. I didn't really see the logic in having the ceremony at the Ministry, other than the fact that the Minister would be there, it would have been much more convenient to use the hospitals auditorium. But when had the Ministry ever done anything that made sense.

After escorting us to our seats Lily made her way over to where the other graduates were waiting.

**LPOV**

I was the first to be announced as the graduates were introduced in alphabetical order.

"Healer Physician Lily Angela Evans." Healer Walker the head of the hospital announced. The audience clapped as I walked onto the stage. "Miss. Evans will be taking a post in the Pediatric Unit."

One trip to the children's ward during my first year and I instantly knew what I wanted to do with my medical training.

Shaking his hand with my right, I took my Healers Certificate with my left and then smiled for the camera.

After all of the graduates were handed their certificates we were all officially sworn in with the Hippocratic Oath by the Minister of Magic.

"_I swear to fulfill, to the best of my ability and judgment, this covenant: _

_I will respect the hard-won scientific gains of those physicians in whose steps I walk, and gladly share such knowledge as is mine with those who are to follow._

_I will apply, for the benefit of the sick, all measures [that] are required, avoiding those twin traps of overtreatment and therapeutic nihilism._

_I will remember that there is art to medicine as well as science, and that warmth, sympathy, and understanding may outweigh the surgeon's knife or the chemist's drug._

_I will not be ashamed to say "I know not," nor will I fail to call in my colleagues when the skills of another are needed for a patient's recovery._

_I will respect the privacy of my patients, for their problems are not disclosed to me that the world may know. Most especially must I tread with care in matters of life and death. If it is given to me to save a life, all thanks. But it may also be within my power to take a life; this awesome responsibility must be faced with great humbleness and awareness of my own frailty. Above all, I must not play at God._

_I will remember that I do not treat a fever chart, a cancerous growth, but a sick human being, whose illness may affect the person's family and economic stability. My responsibility includes these related problems, if I am to care adequately for the sick._

_I will prevent disease whenever I can, for prevention is preferable to cure._

_I will remember that I remain a member of society, with special obligations to all my fellow human beings, those sound of mind and body as well as the infirm._

_If I do not violate this oath, may I enjoy life and art, respected while I live and remembered with affection thereafter. May I always act so as to preserve the finest traditions of my calling and may I long experience the joy of healing those who seek my help."_

Powerful words. Words that I planned to live up to in every way possible.

When the swearing in was over, and the ceremony ended I quickly made my way back to my family.

"I'm so proud of you, Lily." I could see the tears of joy in my mother's eyes when she embraced me.

"Thank you mum."

"Congratulations, Lily." Petunia also hugged me, though it wasn't as warm as my mum's, still for Petunia that's saying something.

"Thanks, Tunny."

She rolled her eyes at the use of her nick-name. Normally she never allowed anyone but Antonio to call her that.

After introducing my family to a few of my teachers and classmates we headed home. We had a nice lunch, prepared lovingly by my mum, and then we chatted for an hour or so while Junior took a nap. The Del Sarto's would be leaving in the morning back to Paris, though Petunia was sure to mention that the three of them would be off to Switzerland in a few weeks for holiday. By the time Sam and I arrived home it was just about nightfall.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Want to order a pizza, or maybe fish and chips."

He simply smiled and nodded, but as I headed to the kitchen to grab the carry out number off the fridge, he surprise me by grabbing me around the waist and pulling me into a searing kiss. "Do you have any idea how much I love you." He breathed, his lips ghosting over my ear.

"As much as I love you."

"Yes." Gently pulling away he gave me a final quick kiss before taking both of my hands in his. "You know I want to be with you forever, for the rest of our lives?"

"Of course, I feel the same way."

Where was his going with this? It sounded like…but no he had said he wanted to wait until he finished his schooling...but…oh my god he just down on one knee.

"Lily, you are everything to me, my world, night and day without you I am nothing. I promise you that I will make you happy, for the rest of our lives, if only you would consent to be my wife. Lily Angela Evans, would you marry me." And then, he pulled a small box from his pocket and opened the lid.

My heart was racing. The man I loved was on his knee asking me to marry him, and although I had been hinting at it for months nothing could have prepared me for this moment.

"Oh, Sam. Yes, yes I'll marry you." Tears of joy filled my eyes as he slid the diamond ring on my finger.

"You have no idea how happy you've made me." He said pulling me into his embrace.

"Believe me, I do. I truly do."

**SPOV**

It had been the first time I had seen my dad in over a year, and this time I would be brining my fiancé with me. He had been married for a little over six months. I now had a step-brother and a half-sibling on the way. I saw them rarely, and mostly communicated by letter and phone, but I honestly think it was better this way. My relationship with my father was decent, and I think the reason being that we didn't have to see each other every day. He had begun a new life, away from the memories of his mistakes and was looking towards a hopeful future, and I was doing the same, simply in a different way.

I had used glamour's to look like my old self, except for the nose, I really had no desire to have that honker ever again, even if only for a day or two.

"You ready." Lily looked up at me and smiled, linking her fingers with mine.

"Yes, are you?"

"Sure. I'm excited to meet you step-mum." She said with a cheeky grin. She knew I didn't like referring to my father's wife in that way.

I knocked on the door and it was answered by Gavin, a good enough child, though a bit rambunctious. I had offered to lace his juice with a calming potion, but my father just laughed. He said that he liked Gavin's energy and that it was fun change form when I was a lad and only wanted to read books and work on potions.

"Hello Severus." He grinned his eyes instantly went to Lily. "Is this your girlfriend?"

"This is my fiancé Lily."

"Fiancé. Wow. Hey mum, guess what, Severus is getting married." He yelled down the hall. "You're very pretty."

The boy didn't have a shy bone in his body.

"Why thank you, Gavin. You're quite handsome yourself." He blushed slightly but then tuned his gaze when his mother and my father entered the room.

"Well, it's about time," my father said, "Honestly I thought you two would have eloped by now."

Lily gave a small laugh while I just rolled me eyes.

**LPOV**

I was happy for Sev's father, he had, like his son, had changed his life for the better. He had a job he enjoyed, an adoring wife, a very happy-go-luck step-son, and another child on the way.

"So, have you two set a date." Susan asked later that evening as we sipped on tea and coffee in the kitchen.

"Well, we were thinking mid July, but we wanted to do something here as well."

Susan gasped in surprise clutching her heart over her heart. "That's so thoughtful Lily, but we could come visit you, I'd love to see England, Toby has been promising to take me for years."

Of course it wasn't that simple, when we married in England it would be Lily marrying Sam Princeton, not Severus Snape, plus she had no idea who Sam was, nor did she know that I was a witch and Sam a wizard and it would of course have to stay that way.

"I don't want you traveling that far in your condition." Tobias said placing his hand over her large belly. "And I will take you, when the baby is a little older." He then leaned in and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

We had planned on having a traditional wizarding bonding ceremony at home officiated by a certified Ministry official, and then having a small family wedding in Canada so Tobias and his family could attend, my mum was kind enough to agree to do both in that she knew the circumstances of the situation.

We stayed for two days and talked about everything from wedding plans to baby names. Susan had asked me if and when Sev and I planned to have children. In truth it wasn't something we had talked a great deal about, we knew we wanted a family but we hadn't really out much thought as to when we would start one.

We said our good bye's, I promised to contact Susan in regards to the wedding and she promised to let us know when the baby was born. We then got into our rented car, dove it back to the rental agency and then apparated home.

**A/N: Okay, so a bit of their happy ending, showing the direction of where their life together is headed. Up next, the epilog. Also, the oath is actually word for word taken from the Hippocratic Oath that is said by new doctors today, you can look it up if you like.**


	31. Chapter 31 Happily Ever After

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…too bad, it would be quite nice to be richer then the Queen of England wouldn't it.**

**So we have reached the end and I want to thanks everyone who has stayed with me though the story. To my three BETA's, as well as all of my readers and reviewers, thank you for your support!**

**Now on with chapter 31…Happily Ever After.**

_**Chapter Thirty-One**_

_**Happily Ever After**_

**SPOV**

I smiled lovingly at the picture in the center of the mantel. It had been taken on our wedding day, well second wedding day, a little over two years ago. It wasn't magically charmed, but a still muggle photograph of my beautiful wife sitting on my lap as I fed her a piece of cake. It had been taken by Susan, my father's wife, during the reception, which took place at a beautiful park in Vancouver just a few miles from the small chapel we married at. It was a small affair just Lily and I of course, as well as my dad, Susan, Gavin and my baby half-sister Olivia and Rose. We had already been magically bonded in England several months before, the ceremony had been much more grand in scale, as most bonding ceremonies are.

Lily had allowed Petunia to be her Maid of Honor, sort of returning the favor as it were; Alice and Mary were her bride's maids. In that I was short in the friends department, Andre, who I had truly come to see as a good friend, was my Best Man, and so naturally little four-year-old Junior was a groomsmen instead of the traditional ring bearer.

It was the very best day of my life, a day, at one point I thought as nothing more than a pipe-dream. I had always loved her, always, but how she came to love me, after everything I have done to her, I still didn't understand.

"Sam, are you ready?" I turned and smiled at my wife, her hand resting on her bulging belly.

Taking her hand, I leaned in and kissed her lips softly. "More than ready." Today we would see what we were having. My money was on a boy, Lily was of course holding out hope for a girl.

**LPOV**

I was beyond excited, though nervous as well, I would be seeing a picture of my baby for the first time. I was hoping for a girl, but I think most mothers do, at least for their first baby, however I have been told by several of my friends, my sister and my own mother that the way I'm carrying the baby, low and all out front, that it was most defiantly a boy. I suppose I'll find out today if they are right or not. Though really, it doesn't matter, as long as the baby is healthy then I'll be happy, plus there always next time. Severus and I decided on two kids, four to five years apart, roughly, or that's the way we have it planned, but who knows.

Alice and Frank had recently had a baby, a son they named Neville, after Frank's father, which I though fitting in that he looks just like him, apparently Augusta was quite happy with the name choice as well. We see the Longbottoms a few times a month for tea and gossip, and on occasion James and Mary will join us too. Yes, they're still together and actually engaged. It only took Mary getting pregnant for James to finally pop the question.

We flooed directly into the Gynecology lobby of St. Mungo's, and after a short few minutes in the waiting room I found myself on the examination table, my shirt lifted up to my breasts exposing my enlarged belly.

"Alright, mum and dad are we ready for this." We both nodded eagerly at the healers words.

The wizarding world is advanced to muggles in many ways, however when it came to internal images such as Cat Scans, MRI's and Sonograms, they had absolutely no clue. At least as far as spell work. Thankfully, however St. Mungo's had been open minded enough to invest in some muggel medical equipment, and that had only been in the past decade before that before we relied solely on magical scans which can tell us if there is a problem such as a eruption or blockage for example, but we could never _see_ the problem until we actually went inside the person's body to perform the surgery.

"This is going to be a bit chilly." He rubbed a white jelly sort of substance over my stomach, and yes it was quite cold and I hissed slightly as touched my skin. "Okay now this is called a Sonogram Machine, it's a muggle device but it will help us get a sneak peak of the little bundle."

"It's okay," I reassured him, "I'm a muggleborn I know what to expect."

"That's good to know." He said smiling kindly.

I had been to the doctor with my sister when she found out she was having a son and daughter to help further carry on the Del Sarto family name. Antonio had been unable to make the appointment because of a legal matter, as to what I didn't press further. So my mum and I took a port-key to France where mum happily watched Junior while I went to the doctor with Petunia. David Louis Del Carlo was born just a few days after his big brothers fifth birthday, and was joined by his twin sister Rosalynn Amiee just two minutes later.

It was at that point my sister, as happy and blessed as she was, decided to get her tubes tied.

**SPOV**

My eyes widened in awe as I beheld the black and white picture of our baby on the muggle image screen. That was our baby, I helped make that. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, at least up to that point. Lily squeezed my hand, as she too took in the sight of our baby.

"Oh Sam, look, I can even see her tiny hand and-oh my god, she's wiggling her fingers."

"You're right," The healer grinned, "that is the baby's hand, and there thee are its feet, head, stomach, and…you want to know the gender, correct?"

We both nodded excitedly.

The little arrow on the screen lowered from the image of the baby's head past his tummy and between his legs, my eyes widened as the machine drew a small blue oval around what I had at first thought was part of the umbilical cord.

"Congratulations mummy and daddy, it's a boy."

A boy. We were having a boy! I felt like running down the hall and shouting it at the top of my lungs.

"Looks like you were right, Sam." Lily smiled up at me, her emerald eyes shining with love and joy. "We're going to have a baby boy."

I simply nodded unable to form proper words at the moment. It was an emotional moment for me, my first glimpse at my little boy, my son. We had already had a name picked and even at that moment, I knew it fit him perfectly.

**11 YEARS LATER**

**LPOV**

I had been told by my friends and my sister that it's beyond difficult to watch your oldest board the Hogwarts express for the first time, and I couldn't agree more. I knew he would be fine, he had his friends of course, Neville, and even Potters son Harry, not to mention his cousins, David and Amiee who were just a year above him, and Junior who was starting his seventh year. Yes all thee of Petunia's children had turned out magical, and despite her original reluctance, she had grow to not only respect their magic but also appreciate the gift that her children had been born with.

"Mummy, I want to go." I looked down at my seven year old daughter who was now pulling on my robes, her dark eyes pleading her will.

"You know you're too young, El."

My youngest just pouted, sticking out her bottom lip and crossing her arms over her chest. "Not fair."

Sam laughed, scooping his daughter into his arms. "Life's not fair, sweetheart, but don't worry in a few years you'll be off to join your brother."

She sighed snuggled her head into her father's chest, Sam, softly ran his hand through her red curls and down her back. He was the only one who could sooth her when she was upset.

"Mum, dad, can I go now." Our son asked, his impatience getting the better of him.

"You need to wait for Aimee and David." Sam stated firmly.

"Why, Nev and Harry are already on the train." He whined, his face pulling into a scowl his emerald eyes narrowing.

"Severus Samuel Princeton, you stop your pouting right this minute, your acting like a five year old! Besides, look, here they are now."

Petunia, as much as she has opened herself to her children's world, was still rather uncomfortable in settings with a large magical population, her current uneasy was very apparent as she clutched her husband's hand tightly, her two youngest just a few steps ahead of her, her oldest just beside her. In that the Del Sarto's are living in France all three of their children had originally received invitation to attend Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Petunia however, felt slightly more comfortable with them attending Hogwarts simply because it was at least somewhat familiar it, so she happily pays the extra fee to accept out of region students.

"I've got to, go." Junior spoke up. "Prefect meeting."

David laughed, "You mean you want to find your girlfriend and snog before the train leaves."

Junior just rolled his eyes before giving his parents as Sam and I a quick hug then quickly boarding the train.

"So, your first year," Antonio said smiling down at my son, "you must be excited."

"I'm super excited, if only mum would just let me go."

"Alright, alright," I laughed at his anxiousness, "but I want a _big_ hug first." Severus groaned but complied. "I love you Sev."

"I love you to mum." He smiled, than standing on his toe he kissed my cheek.

"You write me first thing tomorrow."

"I will."

"Okay, my turn." Sam handed over Eileen, so he could give a proper goodbye to his son.

Sam kneeled down, placing both his hands on his smaller shoulders and smiled up at his namesake. "I want you to know, that I love you and that I am proud of who you are and who you will become. And never forget that I am always here for you, Sev, always. Whether you are having a problem with a class, or a friend or even a girl," a slight blush rushed to my sons pale cheeks at the mention of girl problems, "you can always come to me."

"Thanks dad."

Sam and Sev have always had a close relationship, of course it helps that they are nearly identical in every way, from to the love of potions, to their annoyingly stubborn streak. I knew he valued his fathers opinion more then anyone's, even my own.

Sev leaned in and gave his father a lingering hug, then whispering something into his father's ear. Sam gave a slight laugh and nodded.

With a final quick hug to his aunt and uncle my little boy followed his older cousins off the platform and onto the train. I couldn't help the tears that formed in my eyes.

"It never gets easier." My sister sighed, coming up beside me, "not really."

"That's not comforting, Petunia."

She smirked and shrugged. "Maybe not, but at least you know he's safe and happy, and that's what matters the most."

My sister's words were wise and true, and it did bring me some comfort. Beside I knew he would write me in the morning and I would get the news that he was sorted into Slytherin, he was too much like Sam not to be. Suddenly I felt a pair of warm lips against my cheek. "He'll be fine." He whispered in my ear.

"I know."

"Daddy."

We both looked up at our youngest who was now smiling.

"Yes, sweetheart."

"Can we go out for ice cream, pleeease."

Sam laughed as he took El back into his arms. "I think that can be arranged."

"Yea! I was strawberry."

"Then strawberry it is."

Sam took my hand, our daughter still firmly in his arms, and with a quick wave good bye to my sister and brother in law we made our way back through the barrier.

**SPOV**

At one point I in my life, a very difficult and low point, just after Lily had ended our friendship I didn't believe that I would ever marry or have a family. That the only joy brought into my life would have been from my potions and spells, and that I would probably die young and alone, the name Snivillus engraved on my tombstone. What a long way I have come from such harsh and solemn thoughts.

My life had in fact turned out quite the opposite. I had a good job, a beautiful wife who also had a successful career and two wonderful children. I did lose a significant part of myself in order to gain it all, but it isn't something I wouldn't do again if given the chance. Heritage is important in that one should never forget their family and where they came from, but it's better to lose ones family name then ones soul and I know that's exactly what would have happened if I had chosen a different path.

My name lives on through my son, and although to most the Princeton line isn't old or pure blood, but its honest and strong and light sided and even if my son is sorted into Slytherin anyone who knows our family will know what kind of person he is.

I will never regret the day I approached a crying girl on a swing in a park and introduced myself as Sam. It was the day my life changed forever. It was the first day of the rest of my new life, my Happily Ever After.

**The End**


End file.
